


Masters Of The Beasts

by Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Collars and Chains, Dark!Harry, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alot changed in the harry potter world, and some i made up, meantion of rape, tags hate me, too lazy to name individual characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson/pseuds/Kitty_Grell_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light side needs more help in order to defeat Voldemort. It comes in a very strange way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Envelopes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time doing a Harry Potter story so, don't be too hard on me k? ^^" I will try to update atleast twice a week. This takes place some time in the sixth year. Read and I hope you enjoy it. Please reveiw! Oh, I don't own anything but my characters! X3

Harry sighed as he sat through his boring potions class. Snape was yet again droning on about something filling with frog legs and the effects of stirring something wrongly causing a person to grow a few new limbs and maybe lizard eyes. Harry imagined that person being Snape his self and snickered. He had the nose too, so it would be hilarious.

"And what is so funny, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked and stared at Snape, slightly flushed. Snape stared at him with those everlasting eternal black eyes that was drowned in disgust every single time he looked at him. "Nothing sir," Harry replied as respectively as he could. It was hard really, because the idea of Snape with four arms, large lizard eyes and his hooked nose to count was undeniably funny. He fought back a laugh that was bubbling in his throat, causing Snape to narrow his eyes.

"It seems as though Potter has something funny enough to interrupt my class. So he can tell us the side effects of taking this potion we are making today, good and bad."

Harry blanched slightly. He hadn't been paying attention at all to Snape's lesson, other that the mutations part. Like a fish, Harry opened and closed his mouth. He looked over to Hermione, who slightly shook her head. Ron was giving him the 'I don't know either look' which made him groan inside.

"10 points from Gryffindor and detention for Mr. Potter after dinner."

Harry bit his lip as the other Gryffindors groaned, turning to glare at Draco as he heard the silver haired boy laughing at him. He narrowed his eyes with a death glare, which Draco return.

"An additional 10 points for not paying attention in class."

Harry snapped his head around, eyes wide in disbelief. His housemates were glaring at him now and he groaned, closing his eyes. His day had gone bad already.

~ooo~

After the potions class ended Harry quickly packed his things, eager to leave. He was just about to walk out the door when Snape called for him, along with Hermione, Ron and Draco. Giving a large sigh, Harry turned back around and faced his Professor.

"Yes sir?"

Snape stared, giving them a 'come hither' look. Really, didn't the man know how to walk? Or maybe it was the fact that he was not only a Professor, but they were still in his classroom. Right. The group of for walked over to him, stopping before the man as he glared down at them from around his hooked nose. Then out of his robes were four envelopes, the color jade and stamped with a blood red seal. As in, the seal looked like it was literally stamped in blood. He handed them out to each student, the names scribbled neatly on the front of them.

"What is this?" Hermione asked. She flipped the envelope around, examining it with curiosity.

"It is a envelope you ditzy girl. I thought you of all people was smart enough to know that."

Hermione flushed, eyes wide with surprise, offense and slight embarrassment. "Well then, what is in it Professor?" Draco asked. Hermione glared at the smirk he threw her way.

Snape frowned. "That I don't know. Professor McGonagall asked me to give you each one of these letters, me and Professor Lupin having one of our own. We have strict instructions to not open it until we get to our dorms after dinner, not even for a peek, " he glowered at the three Gryffindors, "or it will rip your hand off." Ron immediately held the envelope away from him, Hermione and Harry looking it over warily.

Draco seemed to be the only one showing eager interest. "Must be something really secretive in here."

"Exactly Mr. Malfoy. Now, get out of my class."

Well, as polite as always, the damn git. The four emptied out of the class just as the second years filed in. After dinner, Harry went and served his detention.


	2. Purple Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They open the envelopes.

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the common room in a lone corner for themselves with their envelopes in hand. They were quiet, glancing from their folders to each other, waiting for the first person to open their package first. Hermione gave an impatient huffed and started to break the seal of her letter, shrieking when it grew fangs and nipped her fingers. She snatched her hand back and examined her wound, frowning at the small pearls of blood leaking from her single digit. "I don't get it. It’s after dinner and we are here alone," Hermione mutter as she stuck her injured finger in her mouth.

 

Harry frowned as he examined his letter again. "Professor Snape said that we need to be in our dorms, as in alone. I'm pretty sure that's what he meant."

 

"Well the bloke could've been a bit more descriptive," Ron growled as he held his letter away from him. The look on his face told the world how much he didn't want to open the letter. Harry sighed and stood.

 

"Well, I guess that's it then. Good night guys." They muttered goodnight and left, Hermione going her separate way from the boys.

 

~ooo~

 

As soon as Ron and Harry got to their beds they shut their curtains and casted a ward and quieting spell around them. Harry tensely looked the envelope over in his hands, like he has done a million of times before. _'What could be in it? Why did I get it? Is it going to bite me?'_ Those thoughts fluttered around in his head multiple times, along with other questions before he mustered the courage to open the envelope. When he tried to open the seal the thing didn't try to bite him; it stayed as still and innocent as an original envelope should. Feeling slightly relaxed, he opened the envelope completely. Immediately the envelope bursts into green flames that soon turned six different colors: silver, golden, red, orange, black and purple. After a couple of minutes the flames stayed the color purple.

 

_"Your soul has chosen its pet."_

 

Harry yelped in surprise. The flames talked! "Who are you," Harry asked cautiously. The flames shuddered and within its fiery depths opened two eyes, two completely dark purple eyes, as in no irises, only purple. Harry gulped, scooting back against the head of his bed. “What was going on?” he muttered out loud.

 

"All in due time Master Potter."

 

Harry couldn't make out if the voice was feminine or masculine, but he froze and stared at the purple eyes. "Master? Who? Me?"

 

"Yes," the purple eyed flames purred. "You are my master. Your soul is more compatible to mine than the other five humans. You are also a very powerful wizard. I love powerful wizards, therefore you are my master."

 

"Wait, wait, _and wait_. I am not anyone's master. I don't even know what you are talking about!"

 

"In due time Master Potter." The flames started to vanish, shrinking in size. The purple eyes kept staring at him as Harry shuffled forwards.

 

"Wait! What do you mean? When?!"

 

The eyes winked at him before completely disappearing. The flames seemed to be sucked into a miniature hole, a small puff of purple smoke dancing where the flames use to be.

 

When Harry looked down the envelope was gone too. Harry looked up again, eyes drooping. What had just happened? When did he get so sleepy? Harry barely was able to remove his glasses completely before he fell back onto his bed, sleep instantly taking him.


	3. In Three days Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six chose wizards/witch recieve yet another note.

Harry woke up groggy, but well rested. He sat up and scratched his head, looking around his bed. His curtains were drawn, his wand lying beside his pillow and his glasses were about to fall on the ground. He snatched them up and put them on his face, relaxing slightly when everything wasn't blurry. When had he fallen asleep? He sniffed the air. Why did it smell like lilacs? Removing the charms on his bed -how did that happen?- he stood and stretched. Reaching his arms behind his head, he bent his back and stretched up to his toes. It felt so good. He was startled when he heard groaning, blinking in surprise when Ron emerged from his own bed. The ginger boy looked at his friend, giving him a sheepish smile. 

"Feelin' great," he muttered. Harry hummed his agreement. Ron then copied Harry's moves as he stretched as well, looking around and scratching his side when he was finished. "Hey what time is it," he asked. Harry shrugged and looked at the clock. Both boys gaped. 2:30. They had slept that long? They quickly took their showers and got dressed, dreading the possible detentions they would get for being so late for their classes. 

~ooo~

On their way to Divination class they ran into Filch and Mrs. Norris. The old man gave them suspicious glances. "You are to meet in Professor Dumbledore's office with your bushy headed friend," he grumbled. Both boys looked at each other. What for? They awkwardly said their thanks and hurried to their Headmaster's office, muttering the password Sundrops and climbing the spiral staircase. They knocked, entering at the Dumbledore's polite "Come in". 

"Ah boys, I trust you had a wonderful sleep. Tea?" 

They declined, though their stomach begged to differ, announcing their existence by growling angrily for the room to hear. Both boys flushed and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk as lunch plates popped up in front of them. Harry and Ron eagerly dug in, throwing Dumbledore thankful glances. 

"I swear Gryffindors always eat like pigs," came a annoying drawl to their left. Their head snapped around in surprise to find Draco leaning against a wall, Snape standing a few feet away from him with his arms crossed and eyes glaring. They then turned to the right, Hermione and Lupin sporting knowing grins on their faces. 

"Whahs 'oin' ahn," Ron mumbled mouth full of food. He hastily swallowed, taking the tea that Dumbledore secretly put beside their plates. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking around at all of them. Lupin raised an eyebrow, looking the boys over. 

"You did get your envelopes yesterday, didn't you?" 

"Envelopes? What envelopes?" 

Both boys looked at each other and winced, grabbing their heads. Memories poured into their brains. Green envelope, red seal, a flame of multiple colors. Snape hm'd and shook his head. "The gas after the flames disappeared was meant for us to forget until we have eaten. Sadly you two goons stayed asleep through the whole day. It would have been less painful had you eaten your breakfast." 

McGonagall rushed into the room, carrying two headache potions. "Thought you might need this," she said softly. The boys downed the potion quickly, wincing at its horrible taste. 

When they were sorted out enough Dumbledore cleared his throat. The seven wizards and witches turned their attention to him, McGonagall going over to stand by his side. "As you may know, you received envelopes from an unknown source that was approved by us. It seems that other creatures from around the world are tired of He Who Must Not Be Named just as we are, so they have decided to lend us a hand to defeat him." 

Ron blinked in surprise. "Reinforcements? Sweet!" 

"Yes, but as 'sweet' as it is Mr. Weasley, we don't know who these creature are." 

"You don't know?" Mrs. McGonagall asked. They all shook their heads and Dumbledore sighed. 

"We were told they would make their selves know to only the ones they chose, which was you six. I'm guessing I was wrong?" 

"Not exactly Headmaster, I did get to meet someone, or something, I don't know." Hermione commented. All of them turned their attention to her. 

"Go on," Dumbledore encouraged. Hermione scrunched up her face in concentration. 

"Well, when I opened the envelope it bursts into flames, and the flames started turning six different colors. It then turned and stayed silver and silver eyes looked at me from inside the flames. I have to admit, they were beautiful. They held no irises though, so it was plain bright silver. I couldn't tell if it was a male or a female because I couldn't make out the voice, but I could make out what they were talking about quite well. We had a log conversation, then the voice called me Mistress." Hermione reddened slightly. "When I asked what it was talking about it said that my soul was compatible to it, and then it bid me fair well and vanished without further information. Then there was the silver-ish smoke gas and I, I fell asleep I guess." 

Dumbledore nodded. "Interesting. Anyone else?" 

Draco frowned. "The same thing happened to me too, though mine was red and we had more of an argument. The bloody thing kept telling me how much it hated pure bloods and my guts. It regretted me being its master and hoped I died a fiery death." Ron snorted. 

"It and me both," he muttered, wincing when Harry elbowed his side and sent him an amused grin, which was easily returned. 

"Mine was black, and I'm pretty sure it was flirting with me," Remus commented awkwardly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh?" The perverted old croon. "What did it say?" 

Remus turned beet red, earning a snicker from Ron, Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore had a knowing twinkle in his eyes that made Remus blush even more. "I-uuuuh, all in all it said that it was excited to have me and my wolf as its master, then went on about what he was going to do when we met." Remus shuddered. Snape unfolded his arms. 

"It knows about your dog problem then?" Remus nodded and Snape snorted. "Great." 

"And what about you, Snape?" 

Snape crossed his arms, face actually softening a bit. "My flames were orange, and whoever it was knows about their potions. I'm actually looking forward the meeting. I was promised a very rare gift." 

"Great, another potion freak," Harry muttered. Why did he get the feeling that potions class was going to get ten times harder? "Mine was purple and only told me it loved the fact that I'm so powerful and looked forward to meeting me. Then it put me to sleep." 

Draco snickered. "I would too. Your presence is annoying.“ Harry shot Draco a killer glare, which was returned just as deadly. Green eyes battled greyish blue for a few moments before Ron cleared his throat. 

"Uh, well, mine was golden." 

"And I thought the Golden Boy would get that color," Snape drawled. Ron made a face at him, but fidgeted in his seat. 

"Um..." 

"Oh out with it Weasley! Did yours say dirty things to you as well? You're as red as a tomato!" Ron glared at Draco, a glare that actually surprised the platinum blond. Harry was shocked. When had Ron shown so much venom? He didn't glare at Draco like that, ever. 

"I'll tell you about my fire thing. It was a fucking douche! First it threatens me, then it complains about how weak I am, telling me that I'm not strong enough to be its master, then starts insulting my looks! Its not my fault it doesn't like gingers. The pansy gut munching son of a-" Ron spewed more curses, now standing and pacing the area. His magic started to shift the frames on the walls of Dumbledore's office he was so angry. How dare that ball of flame insult him in such away?! 

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!" 

Ron looked up at Hermione, mouth open for enough string of insults. He closes it, face a deep red, this time in embarrassment. Remus looked almost really to burst into a fit of laughter and Snape looked hauntingly pale. Draco was a bright shade of red, ears darker than his face. Dumbledore looked as though nothing had happened as he sat there calmly, but his eyes were twinkling with so much laughter it was a surprise he wasn't on the ground heaving by now. Mrs. McGonagall looked strictly appalled. 

"Mr. Weasley! Where in Merlin's name did you learn such a language?!" 

Ron opened his mouth to answer, but closed and shrugged. He literally didn't know where that came from. Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Well well now, no need the call parents and take house points, definitely no detentions. It is perfectly understandable where Mr Weasley is going through." 

Harry still stared at Ron in total shock and appraisal. Now if he somehow turned all of that to Quidditch, he would be a world national seeker. Ron quickly took his seat beside Harry again, head bowed in shame. Mrs McGonagall cleared her throat and patted her chest. "Any who, now that you all have seen your flames, it is time for the second note." 

"There's more," Ron groaned, dropping his head in his hands. Snape's mouth twitched at the corners at Ron's despair, but otherwise kept a blank stare. McGonagall walked to the middle of the office and opened the envelope. It was a large green one this time, and as soon as it was opened it burst into a large, bonfire sized flame ball, which divided its self into six flames. They turned their respected colors as they floated in front of each of the six people they met earlier. The wizards kept wary eyes on Ron, who looked as though he was going to explode any moment. The flames' voices were as unidentifiable as it was at their first meetings. 

"We have all met each other now, so it is time to establish the meeting. Approximately three days from now we will meet at your schools, where we will go to your fields and have you pick out which one of us you think belong to you. If you pick wrong, you die." 

That made all of them pale. 

"Once you have identified us, you will clothes us with robes. This will symbolize your pact with us, as well as your promise to take care of us. After that we will go into sealing out bonds by blood. We will arrive at the exact time in which this letter was opened. Until then fair thee well, Masters and Mistress." 

The flames vanished, though Ron's didn't leave as quickly. "This will prove if you are worthy enough to control me, you ginger headed wimp." It flickered out of view, leaving a very angry Ron. 

"No smoke this time," Harry mused. Hermione moved to pick up something in the floor. 

"Yea, just robes." She held up her silver robe for all of them to view. Curiously and cautiously, the others moved to pick up their robes as well. All of them were silky and smooth, shining like metal. 

Ron gripped his robe tightly. "I'm going to strangle it with this," Ron said darkly. Hermione gave him a disapproving glare, which Ron shrugged off. He wasn't in the mood to feel guilty at the moment. 

Serverus squinted at the orange robe in distaste. He raised an eyebrow as a letter fluttered out if one of the robe pockets. “To all of our Masters/Mistress,” it read. Draco squinted at the letter. "Another one," he moaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He was getting tired of things bursting into flames now. Snape made an agitated sound and shoved the letter into Remus's hands. Warily the werewolf opened the letter, relaxing when it didn't flame on. He started reading.

“To the owners of the red and black robes, it is very important that you buy a spiked collar of the same collar with a light but sturdy chain. We are concerned only for your safety, so we urge that not only those two, but the other owners as well by a spiked collar and chain of the same color as well. To the other four who will have less dangerous creatures, it is your option whether you want to collar us or not, whereas the chosen two Masters immediately have to. That is all we have to say.

Sincerely, your ever faithful pets~

P.S. 

The one who has the golden robe, bring an eight inch platinum dagger enchanted with ONLY YOUR strongest protection charms.”

"I'm definitely collaring mine," Ron muttered. 

Draco and Remus blanched eyes as wide as saucers. "We need collars," they both breathed, both visibly shivering. So their creatures were that dangerous. 'Well, I don't think I need a collar particularly because mine us dangerous,' Remus thought to his self. The thought made him shiver again. 

Hermione sighed. "I guess we have to make a trip to Diagon Ally. I need to go there anyway. More robes." Harry nodded to her. 

"Right, we can go right after Transfiguration class." 

"Oh you don't need to worry about your classes. You won't be going to any until your blood bonding with your pets." 

Hermione's heartbroken "What?!" was drowned out by Draco, Ron and Harry's excited "Really?!" Dumbledore nodded, popping a lemon drop in his mouth. "You have excuses so that you won't have to worry about the work. You need to get ready for your special meeting." 

"Yes Miss Granger, I will send you all of your work," Mrs. McGonagall promised, smiling lightly. "You all have permission to go to where ever you need to go before curfew to get what you need. That will be all."

At that they all left the office, minds going a miles a minute. Just who were these creatures anyway?


	4. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group search for their requiered items.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked the streets of Diagon Ally, looking around for a store that sold spiked collars and chains. They were getting quite agitated, because it seemed like the store didn't exist. They asked around, going from Honeydukes to Olivander's Wand Shop, but got no answers. Instead they received questioning looks and awkward questions as to why they were looking for such a thing. At the end, the trio gave up, trudging grumpily back to Hogwarts. They walked side by side to the dining hall, ignoring the curious glances of other students who were rushing by for class. Harry grinned. It sucked for them, since they had classes. He didn't.

As they walked through the dining hall doors they ran into Professor Snape and Lupin. Harry beamed up at the werewolf. "Hellu Professor. How are you today?"

Lupin returned the smile, chuckling softly to his self. "I'm doing fine Harry. You don't really have to ask me that." Harry shrugged, not at all caring.

Ron peered at Lupin before peering at Snape. "Where are you guys going?"

"To get our collars of course," Lupin answered quickly. Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"Good luck. We can't find a shop, and we have looked everywhere, literally _everywhere_ , even in Knockturn Ally."

Snape glowered at her. "You aren't allowed to go there Miss Granger."

"Well where could we go? We have to find our collars, and none of the shops hold a platinum dagger either, not the one Ron needs anyway. We had no choice," Harry complained. Snape sighed and shook his head.

"I guess we have to take them with us Lupin."

Lupin turned a light red. "Really Serverus? They are too young!"

Four pairs of eyes stared at him, three in shock and one in a deadly glare. "I did not give you permission to use my name, Lupin."

"Well that's too bad _Severus_ ," he said, stressing the name as he went. "When are you going to let go of old grudges?"

"When that beast you harbor inside of you is no more," Snape whispered coldly. He then walked away, his robes billowing out behind him. "Since we are leaving and taking the brats with us I might as well go find Draco. Wait for us at the front gate," he ordered back at them. Lupin opened his mouth, but sighed and gave up. There was no persuading Snape when he was angry.

Harry gave his friend a curious look. "What was that all about?" Lupin nodded for them to follow him as he made his way to the Dumbledore's office.

"I tried to get along with him and bury old bones, but it seems he is still holding that grudge against me."

"You mean the werewolf incident?"

"Yes, that. It was an accident."

"An accident that could have killed him," Hermione commented.

"But an accident nonetheless. I couldn't control myself and still can't when in that form, plus it was James, Sirius and Peter's fault for pulling such a dangerous prank. I never really wanted to hurt Serverus, quite the opposite actually." Lupin mindlessly whispered the password to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's door. "We would have been great friends, had your father and godfather not been such prats." Harry frowned. This was the first time Remus ever spoke bad about his parents.

They walked over to Dumbledore's office, Lupin smiling politely. "I'm here about going to Muggle London. It seems that we are taking the children with us as well. Even Draco."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, looking at them over his spectacles. "Alright then, but keep them in sight. Here is your Portkey," he handed Lupin an old whistle. "Bring them back by lunch time." With a nodded Lupin left the office, the Golden Trio close behind.

They arrived at the gate just as Severus arrived with Draco. The walked out through the gates and over to a Portkey spot, where all of them stood in a circle. They all then touched the whistle and were instantly gone.

~ooo~

Lupin easy navigated his way through the busy sidewalks of Muggle London. The other five behind him followed him every step of the way, though it was Harry who knew how to get everywhere in this place. Well, almost everywhere. His nightly sneak outs of the Dursley’s house to explore the city during his times from Hogwarts didn't bring him to this location that Lupin was taking them. And that shocked him, since he made a point to know every street in London. A turn here, a dark alley there, a stop right in front of a black shop.

"BS&M Galore? What's that?" Ron asked all too innocently. Harry just gaped. They were going here? Harry tugged on Lupin's sleeve and gave him a questioning look. Lupin glanced back at him then the shop, ears positively red.

"Sirius use to drag us here. He had a thing for collars," was all he said before he walked inside. The shop made the four students' eyes pop. Chains, whips, ropes, leather suits, they had it all. Their faces were completely red from the very explicit posters hung on the walls and stayed glued to their professors' sides as they lead the way to the collars. A female waltzed over to them, wearing a red leather split dress and black leather high heel boots, carrying a paddled whip in her hand.

"Welcome to ze BS&M Galore. How may I help you," she said in a sultry voice. Harry saw Draco shiver out the corner of his eyes. He almost did the same thing.

Remus walked over to her, a small smile on his face. "Camilla. You look as beautiful as ever." The female raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Do I know you?"

Remus flushed slightly. "Mooney, remember?"

Camilla narrowed her eyes, a smirk marring her full red lips. "Mooney? I don't remember a Mooney. I do however, remember someone else. A very obedient boy yes he was. Sensitive too. He went by the name of...hmm..."

"Please don't make me say it..."

"Oh, started with a "P". Oh my, it looks like we are going to close for today..."

"Camilla come _on_!"

"I still have those lovely photos as well..."

Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione looked back and forward between the two. Photos? Obedient? What were they talking about?

"Pooch. Does Mistress Camilla remember her Pooch?"

Pooch? Wait...

Serverus chuckled coldly. "Oh that is just marvelous. Still a Slytherin aren't you Camilla?"

"Down to the blood my Little Snake. How have you been?" She walked over and hugged Serverus, pressing her impressive rack against his chest. Serverus frowned at the name, but shrugged it off. Camilla then turned to Remus. "How has my Pooch been doing hmm?" She patted his head, making Remus blush brightly. Draco laughed.

"Oh this is hilarious! Remus was someone's pet?" Harry and his friends were surprised themselves. Remus was into this stuff? Remus shook his head and sighed.

"Again, it was Sirius's doing. I just got dragged along and she saw me and made me her...pet. It actually made Sirius quite jealous."

"Wait, so my dad...."

Remus nodded. "He didn't get into it, but he liked it nonetheless." He turned to Camilla. "We are looking for some things." Camilla tilted her head slightly.

"What things?"

"Sturdy chains and spiked collars," Serverus answered. He moved his eyes around the shop. He had never been to her shop before, and was kind of glad he didn't.

Camilla looked over the students. "And they are?"

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Gryffindor."

"Ah, so that is James's boy and that is Lucius's boy. How charming. You know they are young right? Too young to be here?"

Serverus frowned. "Of course, but they have to be here to pick out their own things. I would tell you why, but I can't yet." Camilla looked him over suspiciously before she turned on her heels and led them through the store. When they reached the collar aisle the waved her hand around.

"Take your pick. It’s on the house since my two favorite pets have come to visit me."

The group spread out around the aisle. Remus immediately became attached to a thick black leather collar with shiny silver spikes protruding from it, glinting dangerously in the semi dim lights of the shop. He lifted the thing, weighing it on one hand. "Hmm, not too heavy, not too light. Positively perfect," Remus muttered to his self. Oh yes the collar was perfect indeed. He had a strong feeling he would need it for his new pet.

Ron wrapped his fingers around a yellow leather collar, golden spiked poking sharply at his hand while the spikes inside where dull instead of pointy, so they did nothing to his fingers. "Ow," he growled, shaking the pain off of his hand. He looked over at Camilla. "Do you have a slightly darker yellow collar, like a golden-ish one? With the same inside and outside spikes?"

Camilla walked over to him, examining the yellow collar. "Yes I do, though I only have four in stock. Why would you need such a disciplined collar?"

"Because it’s the closest I can get to strangle my pet is why," Ron answered eagerly, mind already going over the evil ways he would punish his pet. Oh yes, that would be the last time the thing would insult his family, especially his mother. He had a whole new punishment for that.

Camilla nodded approvingly. "Ah, just out of curiosity, is it a female or male."

"I don't know, it’s a surprise. I'll hurt them either way." Ron surely hoped his pet wasn't a female. No matter what cruel things they said, he couldn't hurt a female.

Camilla nodded and beckoned him to follow her. "Come with me. I might have something fitting for this pet of yours." Ron smiled nervously and followed her, shrugging when Hermione gave her a questioning look. She then turned to Harry.

"He seems, eager, about this."

"I would be too if my pet said half of the many things Ron's said to him."

Hermione's eyes glinted curiously. "What did it say?"

"Later. Not while there are others around." Hermione gave Harry a look that made sure Harry remembered to tell her about it. Then again he most definitely would. How could he not? She was going to get it out of either him or Ron one way or another.

Draco grinned at the blood red collar he was holding while Serverus examined an orange one. He didn't like the silver spikes on them. It would have been better had the spikes been black. He took it with him anyway, going over to another aisle to look for a chain.

They all finished shopping just as Camilla and Ron emerged from the back room. Ron carried a thin silver chain over his shoulder and held a golden collar in his hand. On his hip was a dagger holder, completed with a golden handled dagger tucked I side of it. Camilla handed him a thin mouth mask. "Just in case you're pet gets talkative."

"Thanks," Ron said as he took the mask and put it over his shoulder.

Camilla looked at them all, grinning as she did. "I hope you all have a nice day, and a lovely time with your pets." She sashayed over to Remus, eyes half lidded with lust. "Any time you can come over and visit again Pooch? I miss our private trainings." Remus blushed and shook his head.

"Sadly no. My pet is most likely very possessive; especially after the things they have said to me." He bit his lip. "Can't say I'm looking forward to meeting them."

Camilla made a sad face, nuzzling his neck. "That is so sad. I was looking so forward to it." She backed away and waved to them. "Tell Minerva that I'm sending her some new things Monday."

Serverus made a face, a very disgusted face. "Charming," he drawled, turning on his heels and leaving the store. The others quickly followed him.

~ooo~

As soon as they were back on school grounds Harry walked up beside Serverus and Remus. "Who was that?"

"An old friend from our school years," Serverus said, not looking down at him. "She always wanted me to go to her shop. I'm so glad I never did."

"She was also two years ahead of us. Her and Sirius use to have a thing," Remus said, making a weird face. "Such a strange couple they were."

"Its so strange how every time you say his name I feel like strangling you. Please keep it up."

"He's Harry's godfather what is wrong with that? It’s not against the law to say someone's name."

"It is if he was responsive for your almost death, along with being a prick in his school years now is it Lupin? Not to mention he fucked anything walking on two legs. Then again you didn't mind that. You followed him around like a perfect 'pooch'."

Remus growled and stopped walking, glaring hard at the back of Severus's head. "Serverus, enough is enough."

"Yes, enough is enough," Serverus spat as he whipped out his wand, pointing it directly at Remus's throat. Remus blinked in surprise. That was quick. "Say my name again and I swear on Lily's grave you will never ever speak nor eat a fucking again." Remus paled slightly, slowly nodding his head. Serverus placed his wand back into his holder and kept walking. The other four stared in surprise and shock.

"He swore on my mother's grave."

"He cursed."

"He's totally bad ass."

"That slimy git."

Remus stared at them sadly before shaking his head. "Let's just get inside. Its almost lunch time." They followed Remus inside, making sure to hide their products under their robes as they made their separate ways to their rooms.

**(I always imagined Sirius being the playboy type. It seemed to fit him so perfectly. And just to be clear, since I didn't mention this, Sirius isn't dead. I prefer to think he is in hiding and will soon make his appearance in this story.)**


	5. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is having a little problem with his temper.

Ron was positively sure something was definitely wrong with him. He had never felt so angry before in his life, and that was saying something. This was worse than getting angry at George (or was it Fred?) for turning his hair purple. Way worse than being mad at Harry for entering the TriWizard Tournament. This anger was completely _unstable_. One minute he was laughing and joking with his friends, the next he was having a duel with Malfoy. _He_ was dueling Malfoy, not Harry.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

Hermione and Harry quickly rushed him to Madam Promfrey's office, explaining the situation to her. She gave him a calming draught and immediately started casting spells at him. When she was finished she shook her head. "It appears someone has hit him with a very strange anger spell. I'm not even sure it is a spell really. More like a type of smoke that has evaded his system."

Hermione and Harry shared a knowing look, Ron groaning as realization dawned on him. So the knockout gas that came after  _his_ flames that night wasn't just knockout gas. The thing pumped him with anger gas. And that made Ron angry, really angry. So angry that his magic bursted, causing the bed he was on to explode. Promfrey, Harry and Hermione jumped at the sound, all wands out and drawn. Ron gave them all an apologetic look, flicking the feather from a pillow off his bottom lip. Madam Promfrey shook her head again.

"I will see if there is something Professor Snape can do about it. Perhaps he can make a potion to counteract the gas. It also seems that the calming draught has worn off rather quickly." Ron's face was red and his breath was coming out in angry huffs.

Oh yes, it wore off.

~ooo~

Snape walked into the infirmary half an hour later, narrowing his eyes at Ron as he got closer. Ron glared back at him, face already red from being angry earlier. Snape handed a brown potion to him. "Drink that Mr. Weasley. It should do you some good."

"How do I know you didn't poison it you pansy." Snape's eyes twitched.

"Had I wanted to poison you I would've done it long ago now _drink_."

Ron snarled at him. "Why, you big nosed snake kissing ass clown. Go choke on a cock!"

Snape's magic went dark, his black eyes glittering as he glowered at the angry red head. Madam Promfrey scowled at Ron, arms crossed. "Young man, watch your tongue when you talk to your Professor!"

"Like I give a damn about the hook nosed poof!"

Harry and Hermione watched, one in anger and one in amusement. Ron was really off his rocker. Snape opened his mouth, but closed it, letting it form into a snaky smirk. "You truly are as weak as your pet says Mr. Weasley." Madam Promfrey glared at him, but he ignored her. Ron stood on his feet, murderous eyes boring into Snape's calm obsidian ones.

"I AM NOT WEAK!!"

"Oh? Now not only are you weak and a coward, but you are in denial."

"I AM NOT!!!!"

"Really now Mr. Weasley? You are too much of a coward to drink the potion, too weak because you rely on your friends and are denying it because you know that it is true. All the things a mystical being doesn't want in a master, especially if it is so powerful. You are pathetic. I bet the thing was better off with Neville as its master."

Ron was literally red all over, hands trembling in rage and eyes nearly bulging. "I'm not weak," he snarled in a deadly low voice. I will prove it to you _Snape_." He spat the name with so much venom that even the professor himself wince a bit. Ron then pulled the top off the potion bottle and downed the drink in one go, throwing Snape an angry triumphant smirk.

"See?! I'm not...I'm not...." Ron plopped down on the bed, eyes glazed. His face faded back to its original color and his magic calmed. He stared up at Snape in confusion. Snape tossed a small triumphant smirk of his own.

"I will send more for you to store in stock Madam. He is to take this potion once every day if you want to stop his little outbursts."

With that he turned dramatically on his heels and walked out of the infirmary, leaving four wizards and witches stunned. Ron's face twisted up in more confusion. "What just happened?"

"Reverse psychology I believe, I think. Was it?" Harry turned to Hermione, completely confused. She was puzzled herself. Madam Promfrey cleared her throat and helped Ron stand.

"Well, I believe that was your daily dose Mr Weasley. You appear to be alright now, so off and away with you all and be back here tomorrow morning. You will start taking your potions then."

The three left the infirmary, relieved. Ron was cured. The wizard himself was still confused though. "What just happened?"

"You got outsmarted by a snake."

Ron frowned. "Well, that makes perfect sense."  
  
---  
  
 


	6. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sererus goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two stories today, because I was just iching to. X3 I am really an impatient person and pacing myself doesn't always work out ^^"

Serverus sighed as he put the jade green envelop on his desk, running his hands over his face. The letter had come in at noon, carried by a very strange bird. It looked so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He stared down at the letter with immense boredom, almost willing it to burn. Sadly it didn't.

**_Dear Master,_ **

**_For my personal requirements I prefer a large soft orange pillow right beside your bed and your work desk. It must be big enough to fit at least four of you wizards on it at once for I love a spacious bed. I'm sure this is only a small price to pay for the incredibly rare ingredient I'm giving you. I have sent a picture of what the pillow will look like. I expect it there by tomorrow, Master. It is really a small request._ **

**_Sincerely, You’re Pet_ **

A small request he says. The pillow his pet requested would sure put a dent in his savings. Not a large dent, but a dent nonetheless. And there was the fact that he would have to go to a pet shop to get it. One of those prissy -shivers- pet shops. _'My pet is definitely a female,'_ Serverus thought, looking at the papers around him. He expected to finish grading them and be in time for lunch, but he might as well wait until dinner. It was going to take him a long time to get the pillow.

~ooo~

"Where are you going Sev- Snape?"

Serverus growled to his self. One day he was going to kill that wolf. "None of your business Lupin. Shouldn't you be busy tidying up for your pet?"

"Well I was going to ask you that."

 _‘The bastard,’_ Severus thought,  narrowing his eyes as he  kept walking towards Hogsmeade, robe billowing out behind him. "Well I am does that satisfy you now? Get out of here mongrel."

Remus frowned. "You are awfully peachy this afternoon. What's wrong?"

"None of your business."

"Come on Snape you know you can tell me."

"I'm not telling you anything fool, get away from me."

"I'm got leaving until you do."

"Damnit Remus _stop_ pestering me!"

Serverus was glaring at Remus in the hallway, eyes dark and murderous. Remus just stood there in front of him with a cheeky grin on his face. That grin easily turned into a smirk as Severus sighed and turned around. "Come on," he growled as he started walking. Remus followed him happily, walking beside him.

"You called me by my first name."

"I know."

"So does that mean you forgive me?"

"No."

Remus's face fell. He then looked over at Serverus again. "Then where are you going?"

Serverus sighed. "Somewhere I hate."

"And that is...?"

"A pet shop in Muggle London."

"Ooh what are you getting?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Maybe. I'm curious."

Serverus sighed. "I swear you should've been a Hufflepuff."

~ooo~

"Ooooh. You meant THIS pet shop."

Serverus nodded, staring up at the disgusting building. It was a two story pink building, large silky like white letters implanted on the face of it. "Pets Paradise" was the name and it was utterly _girly._ With a shudder he walked inside the shop, glaring at the two girls that ran over to them with frilly pink dress on on and animal paws with ears. One of them was a dog, her glasses sitting in her perky nose.

"Welcome to Pets Paradise woof!"

The other was a cat with black hair. "Welcome to Pets Paradise meow!"

Serverus's eyes twitched while Remus smiled at the girls. "My oh my, this  is a lovely place. My friend here is looking for something." He gave Serverus a questioning look. The annoyed professor pulled out a picture from his pockets and handed it to the girls, crossing his arms over his chest and silently counting to ten in his head. The place irritated him to no end. The cat girl squealed and jumped up and down.

"Look Lappy! We got a big order today!" The other girl pushed her glasses up with her paw.

"This is wonderful. You are lucky sir because we have one more in stock!"

"Yes yes just get me the thing," Snape grumbled. Lappy took the money that Serverus handed her and ran over to a register, typing a few thing as putting the money in. She returned with his change and recipient. The girls then grabbed his arms and dragged him along with them. He gave up glaring at them and reluctantly followed along. Everywhere he looked made him shiver. There was more pink in the store than other colors, and everything was bright. Even the black cushions were bright.

They stopped in front of the large bright orange pillow, Laffy reaching up to grab it. Remus helped her, carrying most of its weight as he helped bring it down. Serverus frowned. Suddenly the pillow was too orange. Did his pet really want that? It was too bright and girly. Then again his pet could be a girl, definitely a girl. No male would want something so...so feminine.

He was brought out of his musing by a squeaky voice to his right. "Oh I was looking everywhere for someone to bring this pillow down! Thank you for getting it down."

Reflexes made Serverus reach out and grab the brittle wrist of the woman beside him. He turned and glared at her, the woman's eyes glaring back at him. She was plump, her lips were fat and red and her eyes were covered with thick glasses. She wore a yellow sundress which, in Severus's opinion, made her look horrible. The woman was wearing too much make up as well. She looked like a circus pig.

"Unhand me brute."

"Keep your hands off my things."

The woman frowned. "I clearly saw it first! Furthermore I'm a woman. What's a man like you need with a pillow like this?!"

"It’s for my pet woman. Now leave." He let her go, pushing her back a little as he did.

The female huffed and scowled. "The pillow is mine!"

"I have already paid for it."

"Well I can offer more!"

Serverus narrowed his eyes, already irritated. The little woman was making it worse. "Listen you little wench. I have already paid for it, there for it is mine. No amount of money is going to persuade me to give it to you."

"I was offering them more money than you paid for it, not you."

Serverus glared back at the cat and dog girls. "They can't sell it to you. It’s not theirs." The girls shook their heads quickly, eyes wide in fear.

Remus cleared his throat and stepped forward. "With all due respect ma'am, my friend here has already paid for it. It is in his possession now."

"I don't give a damn! I want what I want and I always get it!"

Severus laughed coldly and shook his head. "Such a child." He turned to the girls. "I and my friend can carry it out from here. You might want to get ahold of your customer."

The girls nodded, giving the pillow to Severus before step pig over to the woman. The woman screamed at them, her face turning a blotchy red. The cat girl yelled for security, which Serverus watched with amusement as they dragged her out of the store. Remus and Serverus then bade the girls’ goodbye and left the store. When they got to an apparition spot Serverus shrunk the pillow and together they disappeared.

~ooo~

With a sigh Serverus fell on his bed. The day had been more exhausting than it was supposed to be. His eye twitched as he remembered the woman. Her voice was grating on his ears. And she threw a fit all over a pillow. That was the reason Severus hated stores like that. He just plainly hated that store mainly. Too girly, too many women with squeaky voices, they were too hyper, too uppity. And then stuff like that happened. He looked over at the bright orange pillow lying by his bed. It was at least twice the size of his bed. _'This better be worth it,'_ he thought. His eyes were tired as was his body, and sleep was so tempting, but he had to get up. He groaned as he rolled his shoulder and looked at the papers on his desk. Finishing those first was top priority.


	7. Welcome Home, Serverus's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for the chosen six to meet their pet. Serverus steps forward blindly to meet his own. What will his pet look like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as though I want to show you all the meetings of the pets, its going to be veeeery long, so i split it into uuh... *counts on fingers* five chapters. ^_^

Harry and Remus fidgeted nervously in front of the large double doors of Hogwarts. Over to quidditch playing area stood the school students, other professors, their usual colleagues. In the center of attention though, stood their pets. Serverus was fiddling annoyingly with his orange robe while Ron glared at his golden one, collar and chain held tightly in hand. Remus was extremely nervous, face slightly flushed. They found out that his pet had secretly slipped him a naughty howler, one that had the werewolf taking a very cold shower.

Draco, with his red collar also closed tightly in his hands, looked at calm and regal as ever. The red robe was dripped over his shoulder, only the tapping of his foot betraying his nerves. Hermione was more excited than all of them, grinning like a little kid. Her relationship with her pet was going to be a good one by the looks of it.

Harry swallowed and took in a deep breath. "No going back I guess?" He looked around at them, green eyes growing slightly wider as he felt his magic core tremble. A shudder passed through all of them, meaning they felt it too.

"There was no turning back when we opened the envelopes," Ron muttered. His face was red. He was becoming angry.

Draco stepped forward. "Well, standing here like door mice isn't going to change anything. Might as well get it over with." There was a moment for them all to collect themselves, and then Draco pushed open the doors.

They walked quickly to the field, paling as they looked around. The students were sitting as though they were watching another match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, all ceasing their talking when the six appeared. In the middle of the field stood Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, and behind them stood six strangers, five males and a female. Hermione covered her mouth in shock, Draco staring with wide eyes. They all had ears, animal ears, and tails. The female had three tails while the others held only one.

Severus looked at them all, and then slowly walked towards them with the others. "We should be able to figure out which is our pets with ease. Their eye colors are different." They all looked at the strangers' eye colors. They were all green.

"Well damn," Draco muttered. “So much for that plan."

"I guess we have to do it their way," Harry muttered. They nodded as they stopped to stand in front of their headmaster and deputy.

Dumbledore casted a Sonorous charm on his self. "Hello to all who has come to see this important moment of bonding. It has been near millennia since the last alliance between the creatures of the beyond and the wizards and I myself am honored to be able to address this moment." He looked over to the six. "You have our humble thanks."

A deep voice replied. "The pleasure is ours. We want that menace gone just as badly as you do."

"Keep in mind that this bonding is permanent, sort of. Your wizards and witch better be behaving," the feminine voice growled.

"Alright then," Albus clapped his hands together, "a heads up warning, your sight will be taken from you." They all frowned.

"Why? What’s going to happen?" Ron questioned, hand going to the dagger on his side as he searched the six strangers. They looked like ordinary people to him, all of them holding blank expressions. Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"It is the only way to find your pet. You have to sense their magical core. Only then will you find them." He continued on, ignoring their grumpy nods and muttering. "The first to receive their letters were the professors, so Serverus please step forward."

Serverus twitched in agitation at the use of his first name, but obediently stepped forward. He felt Minerva hovering beside him, fingers lightly on his left shoulder.

"I won't guide you to your pet; I'm just keeping you from walking into or away from them."

Serverus nodded, stiffening slightly when his sight was taken from him. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but that didn't mean he liked it. He sighed through his nose and walked in a straight line. It was, strange, to say at the least. Six magical energies stood to his right, magical energies he didn't recognize. Serverus frowned as he kept walking. None of them seemed familiar to the one he met three days ago. None but...

That one!

Yes!

He stopped and turned, blind eyes staring at the one in front of him. He still couldn't see them, just their energy. "It you," he said quietly, frowning in surprise when the energy got brighter. He heard the gasps of everyone around him and his heart thundered with anticipation.

What was happening?

His sight returned to him, and he would not admit to the fact that he actually 'squeaked' like a mouse at what he saw. In front of him stood a gryphon twice his height. It had a sharp and slightly hooked black tipped beak, fierce orange eyes and feathers that looked to be on fire. It's front legs was that of a bird, black talons glinting under the autumn sun. Serverus couldn't help but stare at its long talons. They were at least as long as his hand. The lower half of its body was that of a lions, a nice and healthy golden tan color with an orange hue that matched its feather. Its hind leg muscles flexed as its long tail lashed, the fury tip of it brushing over its paws. They held the same deadly claws as the front.

He looked up at the beast, almost shrinking in its gaze. He visibly flinched when it growled, wincing when it gave what could have been between a roar and a screech. He immediately avoided its gaze.

 _ **'Don't do that,'**_ a voice said in his head. Serverus frowned.

_'Who are you?'_

**_'I am your pet, the humanoid version. This version of myself I can barely control, so you should show dominance. If you don't, I will kill you.'_ **

Serverus stumbled slightly, freezing when the beast in front of him shrieked. He barely was able to dodge the beast when it reared and lashed out at him with its front eagle legs, deadly talons only managing to graze his arm.

**_'I don't want to kill you. Make me listen!'_ **

Serverus let loose a shuddering breath and stood taller, glaring the beast in its eyes as he put his hand over the lightly bleeding scratch on his arm. It screeched and lashed out again, but Serverus stared.

"Kneel," he whispered.

The breasted roared at him this time, taking a step back. Serverus took a step forward, eyes intensifying.

"Kneel," he said again, this time his voice was loud, commanding.

The beast growled weakly, backing away more. Serverus flared his magic.

"Kneel!"

The beast whimpers and stops, going down on one of its eagle legs as it bend over and kneeled, breaking eye contact. Serverus stared the beast down some more, keeping his magic flaring and slightly under control. He reaches out and touches the beast's head. It purrs and lets him.

 **"Master,"** it hums.

Serverus smiles a bit, eyes fully roaming over the beast. It really was magnificent. He started when the beast was consumed by flames, taking two steps away from it. When the flames died down there knelt a naked tan skinned male, lean muscles and shoulder length blond hair. On his back were pheonix wings, and twitching behind him nervously was a tail of a lion. He smiled, green eyes flashing. Serverus could see the orange ring around his pupil.

"My name is Sekon Matsuyo, general of the Pyrogryphon army and eldest son of the previous shape shifting god and goddess, Seoul and Karen Matsuyo. I will be honored to have you as my master."

Serverus stared, eyes wide in surprise. His pet was a male. He was pretty damn sure his pet was a female, but a male? He looked the kneeling man over, flushing only slightly when he realized that he was still naked. Picking the forgotten robe off the ground, he stepped forwards and draped it around Sekon. Sekon sighed happily and stood, putting the clothing on him completely and tying it closed.

"Thank you, Master."

Serverus gave a low grumble before he walked back over to the other five, Sekon trailing behind him. Hermione was a bit red, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Hello there."

"Oh hello," Sekon answered, bowing elegantly. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, lightly brushing them over her knuckles. "Forgive my late transformation. I forgot a lady was watching."

Hermione flushed more. "N-no worries. It Ok."

Sekon smiled back at her and walked over to stand by Snape's side. Snape looked him over before mentally rolling his eyes. He got a male, a bloody male.


	8. Welcome Home, Remus's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets his very interesting pet ;)

"Remus Lupin, you are up next."

Remus flinched as the Headmaster called his name, letting out a faint whimper when his eyesight was taken. He didn't want to meet his pet, but then again he did. His werewolf side growled inside of his head, banging against the mental cage he was set in.

**Let us hurry to our pet! It is eager to see us!**

Remus shook his head. Better to stall. But then again the howler he received was so _interesting_. And the talk before was even more. Curiosity and reluctance was going to kill him, maybe Mooney was too. He nodded when he felt Minerva's hand on his arm and started walking. Almost immediately he stopped. He didn't need the magical energy core to find his pet, the predatory eyes on his face was all he need to locate them.

"You," he said.

 **Bitch** , said Mooney at the same time.

Remus frowned slightly. So his pet was the female? A howl made his hair stand on ends and he took a step back, his vision finally coming back to him.

His pet was freakishly beautiful. It had the body of a wolf, a large black wolf. Its had scales from the underside of its chin all the way to the underside of its furry tail. Purple eyes stared at him as the wolf showed its deadly thin but long fangs. A snake tongue flickered out of its long snout. The wolf snake hybrid didn't hesitate to bow its head, long tail high in the air and waving. _'Like a puppy,'_ Remus thought.

**_"My name is Dante Matsuyo, second elder son of the shape shifting god and goddess Seoul and Karen Matsuyo, Alpha of the Amarok Boi-tatá Pack. I am honored to be your pet, Master Remus."_ **

Remus shuddered at the lustful looking the wolf's eyes. The beast inside him roared. His eyes went from hazel to honey yellow as a growl erupted from his throat. Dante shivered and whimpered, tail lashing excitedly now. Remus closed his eyes and took in deep breaths, struggling and succeeding in reining in his wolf. Never before had Mooney tried to take over before the full moon, and it kind of shook him.

When he opened his eyes purple lights were surrounding the now standing wolf. The lights pulsed briefly before vanishing. The wolf shimmered and melted into a tan skinned male. He was a good inch or two taller than Remus, a bit muscular than Severus's pet Sekon. He had shoulder length black hair, wolf ears twitching on his head, furry serpent tail curling behind him. Dante leaned to the side and put a hand on his hip, spreading his legs slightly and giving Remus a nice view of his...

"Oh Merlin," Remus muttered, eyes wide and face red. He quickly walked over and covered Dante in his purple robe, shuddering when the male rubbed his head against his shoulder, purposely rubbing against him. And he felt _that_! Squeals from girls in the crowd made him blush even more. "O-ok. That's enough," he stuttered, quickly snapping the collar around the male’s neck.

For some reason that only made Dante mewl very lewdly. "Mmm~ Master got me a collar!"

Gritting his teeth together, he turned and walked away with the chain in hand, unknowingly yanking Dante with him. The male made another lewd sound that was doing two things to Remus now, making him feel embarrassed and making him a bit hard.

_'No, no and no!'_

**But he wants us! Let us mark him!**

_'No damn you!'_

He ignored Snape's amused look, ignored Hermione's red face and just about everyone else, even his pet. He groaned in frustration when he felt a presence beside his leg, looking down to see a black dog. He relaxed a bit. He could tolerate that form. It was much easier to deal with.


	9. Welcome Home, Harry's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds his pet.

Harry nervously stepped forward as Professor McGonagall took his arm, taking a breath as his sight was instantly taken. Slowly he walked, searching cautiously for the familiar magic. When he didn't find any he frowned. They did have magic, right? Something whispered in his ear, a flicker of purple at the edge of his mind. He turned around and stood still, barely hearing the professor voice her concern. The whisper returned again, the purple flicker reappearing and disappearing. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the voice, mind completely focused on the task at hand. When Minerva jerked his arm back he hissed and jerked his arm forward. The flame was close now, he could hear it.

Harry gave a yelp when he bumped into something, falling on his rump with a loud grunt. He could feel the glasses on his face in an uncomfortable position and quickly fixed them, blinking his eyes only to remember that his sight was still gone. Slowly though, it returned, so he closed them and counted to ten. When he was on eight he felt something blowing its hot breath in his face, and the ominous feeling of something _huge_ towering over him.

_'Ok, slowly...'_

He cracked his eyes opened, heart jumping in his chest as a lion roared down at him, maw open for tongue and fangs to be seen. Harry scrambled back hurriedly, casting a glare over his shoulder at Draco as the blond started laughing. He turned his attention back to the lion-PANTHER! It was a panther now! And now it was a cheetah, a puma, a tiger...

**_"My name is Hachi Matsuyo, fourth child of the shape shifting god and goddess Seoul and Karen Matsuyo, warrior shape shifter of the Freedom Clan. I look forward to our time together, Master Harry."_ **

Harry blinked several times, opening and closing his mouth several times more. He had seen Lupin and Snape's pets, heard the introduction, but it is sort of an amazing feeling when it is being said to you. No, Harry didn't like being anybody's master or lord, but in this case he had no choice. Then again he slightly liked it.

Only slightly though.

He hastily stood and readied the purple robe when he saw the purple light pulsing around the jaguar- bobcat. It was a bobcat now, great. A dark skinned male stood in front of him. Butt long black hair covered his head and around the bottom of his furry ears, hair tips brushing the base of his black feline tail. Green eyes blinked at him, thin lips pulled into a smile as the bare tips of his white fangs hung a bit over his bottom lip. He was Dante's height, had a lean body, very healthy in fact. Good.

Harry wrapped the robes around Hachi, and then walked over to the others, knowing Hachi was trailing behind him. A lot of questions banged against his skull, each trying to grab his attention. He internally groaned, not liking the headache that was slowly forming behind his eyes.


	10. Welcome Home, Ron's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is up next, but his pet won't be roped down as simply as the others. No, his pet wants blood.

Ron was next. It was the same routine; sight gone, McGonagall, the works. Hermione leaned closer to Harry as she watched her friend walk off. "He did take his potion for his anger right?" She whispered.

Harry nodded, replying back; "Before he left the dorm he took it." Hermione nodded her bushy head, breathing a soft sigh of relief. That's good.

After a few seconds they heard an angry yell, a deafening roar and the gasp of the students in the stands around them. Ron's scream echoed across the field as did the beast before him. Blood marred the ground. McGonagall's eyes were glazed over in worry and shock, wand out and pointing. Sekon shook his head and hissed at her. "Still your stick old woman. Interfere and it could cost both of their lives!"

Harry looked over at Sekon. He briefly saw Draco's ash white face and would have laughed, had the situation not been so, so _bloody_. "What do you mean? He's dying! Look at the blood!" He tried to calm down, but Ron's quickening paling body and Hermione's screams weren't helping him.

"It’s a battle of strength and dominance. If your red head friend is strong enough then he will live. If not, we could lose them both. It’s totally up to him."

Dante's answer made him angry. This was bit apart of the plan! They didn't know anything about this! Dumbledore's saddened face and Snape's scowl meant that they were thinking the same. He glanced over at Ron and then looked away, turning to hug Hermione instead as the ginger girl cried into his arms. He couldn't bear to look. He just couldn't.

~ooo~

Ron was determined when he was blindly led by his Transfigurations professor, and it was only because of the blind rage he felt. For some reason the potion was wearing off much quicker than it was supposed to. Not good. When he took his first step he instantly saw the golden flames, large, intimidating, challenging, taunting him. His sight was only gone from him for a few seconds as he pulled out his dagger and tossed down the robe, collar and chains he held.

 ** _"So you have found me pesky human, weak wizard. Fate seems to think that you are destined to be my master, but I think not! Weaklings are food!_** "

He barely heard McGonagall's gasp or the gasps and small terrified screams of the students around him. His brown eyes were focused on the beast before him. A large, beautiful but deadly golden dragon stood before him. Black talons pierced the ground from both front and back paws. Large golden wings flexed and flapped, black thin membrane shining a dark plum color as the sunlight hit them from behind. Even the dragon's teeth were black. Golden eyes blazed with hatred and something else, his long and gracefully scaled neck rearing back to throw golden flames up at the sun. Black spikes trailed front the top of his head to the tip of his tail, the tip of his tail itself was a long black claw that gleamed dangerously. The beasts black belly scales trailed from under its jaw to the tip of its tail.

**_"I am Zani Matsuyo, third child of the shape shifting god and goddess Seoul and Karen Matsuyo, King of all the dragons of the north! Challenge you, wizard Ronald Weasley, sixth child of your family. I will kill you for even being put in the position of being my master! You will die as the coward weakling you are, then I will devour you weak good for nothing waste-eating family!"_ **

Ron bristled at the booming, earthquake like voice of Dragon King Zani above him. A shiver of fear coursed through him. That was his pet? And he had to fight it? Had it been a different situation he would have turned in fled...

Wait....

Did he just call him a coward? A weakling? And threatened to eat his family after he was done? And they did NOT eat waste! Ron slowly slid his dagger out of its sheathe, the silver blade glinting and turning gold as Zani's scale colors bounced off of it. He then held it pointedly up to Zani, using his other hand to discard his wand. He face was red with anger as he pronounced every word slowly, menacingly, deadly.

"I will beat you, and then I will kill you. Then I will sell your scale, your insides and bones and become rich off of them you filthy shit groveling lizard."

With a roar Zani lashed out at him, snapping his fangs at Ron. Ron barely managed the jump away in time the attack was so sudden. He rolled as Zani sent a large paw his way, dodging under it. A tail was next and flames followed. Ron deflected the flames with his dagger. He was secretly glad for embedding a deflecting charm in his dagger; he didn't want to be a crisped Weasley. He lunged forward and attacked when he saw an opening, frowning when the dagger slid of the scales. _'Should've known that,'_ he thought with a curse. He was knocked aside by Zani's tail, sent hurtling ten yards away towards the goals of the field. He tried catching his breath, coughing up blood through his labored breathing. Was this what Harry felt like when he was fighting the dragon in fourth year? He sympathized with his friend. Eyes widened as he saw another large paw coming down on him, rolling out of the way so he laid between the beast fingers. Then, blindly, he cut fiercely at the soft skin there.

~ooo~

Zani hissed and growled in pain, moving his paw just to slam it down again. When he lifted it there was no human there. Where was he? He felt something on his tail, turning with a snarl as he saw the human climbing up it. How did he get there so fast?! He roared and shook his long appendage, growling in frustration when the red head didn't fall off. He roared again and then took flight.

~ooo~

Ron was honestly scared shitless when Zani took flight. Flying on a broom was a breeze, but on a dragon, hanging by its tail? Oh no, bad bad _bad_. The tail shook and lashed as he climbed his way up it its spikes, digging his dagger between the soft parts of the dragon's scales. The pained roar made him grin, so he stabbed again and again as he climbed. The beast _would_ pay, for _everything_! Sadly though, he only made it halfway up the tail before it gave a mighty flick.

He was airborne.

He flailed as he screamed, eyes widening when he saw Zani coming at him with his mouth wide open, forked tongue hanging out of his mouth. He twisted and latched on to the thorn on the side of his jaw, relief spreading though him. Then his stomach dropped as Zani dived. The ground was become too close, too goddamn close! He closed his eyes as they crashed.

~ooo~

Golden eyes blinked open. His head hurt slightly, but only slightly. His mind was mildly fizzled. _‘Stupid, stupid move!’_ The king scolded himself. Never ever dive head first to the ground when you feel a human cling onto your jaw thorn. He was a King! Kings didn't make that mistake! He saw Ron get up, woozy in his movement. He would not be beaten by another human, not again! He snapped out with his jaws, eyes narrowing as his black fangs met home around the boy's arm.

~ooo~

Ron groaned as he shakily stood, staggering and lurching as he took a couple steps forward. The dive had jarred him: his mind was hazy, and his body ached. _‘Stupid dragon, diving like that. Did he want to kill his self?’_ He turned his blurry gaze over to when Harry and the others stood, smiling weakly at them. Then he looked at the ground three yards away from him. There was the collar. He needed to get that. Switching dagger to his fight hand, he started to walk away when he felt something sink into his left arm.

A terrible pain made his body burn as he screamed out. Brown eyes turned to meet large slitted golden one. Rage built in him quickly, hatred strongly mixed into it. He hated the dragon. He _hated_ the dragon! The scream turned into an angry battle yell as he lifted the dagger, bringing it down on the side of the dragon's jaw. Then he pulled, down, towards his self, away, it didn't matter, as long as the dagger had cut whatever it could inside the dragons neck. Hot blood sprayed in him, some getting into his mouth and he unconsciously swallow. Yuck.

Zani snapped his head away, taking his arm with him as he too swallowed the arm before roaring in pure agony. His head slumped on the ground, causing the earth to tremble. He hissed as he clawed at his neck, black bloodied fangs bared at Ron with hate clear in his eyes.

Ron wasn't paying attention though. His mind was too fuzzy, his body too cold. He collapsed on the ground, eyes flickering as he watches the blood pour from where his arm was. His body was washed over with pain, numbing pain. Cries and shouts were fading out. His vision was blurring and darkness called to him. Darkness was warm, lovely. Of course he would go to it.

**_"Weak, disgusting ass munching human. You are unfit to be my master."_ **

Feeling, not his own, washed over him. Betrayal, hate, heartbreak. Bloodlust. Where did it come from?

**_"Weakling."_ **

What?!

**_"Disgusting!"_ **

He was not!

**_"Garbage!"_ **

Golden eyes flickered into his mind, black fangs glinting, anger and disgust clear on his face.

**_"When I kill you, your family is next."_ **

Ron's eyes snapped open. No! Power surges through him, energy not his own. He rolled over, struggling to stand with one arm. When he did he gripped his shoulder, glaring the golden beast before him. His throat burned making his voice raspy as did his arm, but he ignored it.

"I am not weak, and you will not harm my family. You will submit to be now, Zani."

He didn't recognize his own voice, strange. Zani apparently did, because he averted his gaze. The wound on his neck had healed now to a scar, scales there gone. In a flash of golden lights he transformed. Unlike his previous brothers he had neither dark nor tanned skin, but pale nearly opalescent skin, very muscular in every way. His legs covered his private parts, which was a relief in Ron's eyes. Blond shoulder length hair covered the male's face as he kept it turned toward the ground.

Zany slowly sat up, kneeling in front of Ron on both knees as he kept his head bowed submissively, broad shoulders tensed. Ron could tell the male was glaring that the ground, but he didn't care. He turned to fetch the collar, mask and robe. When he picked them up he froze. He had his arm back. It glowed golden for a few moments before settling to its original color, only difference being the black sharp claws on his fingertips. The ginger smirked, because in his mind that was freaking awesome. He turned and walked back to Zani, choosing to snap the collar around the male's neck before putting him on the robe. After he put the robe on he grabbed the mask.

"Lift your head."

It was a command, one Zani didn't follow. Ron grabbed a fist full of Zani's hair with his normal hand and yanked his head back. The male hissed and glared at him, green eyes moving to Ron's new arm then back to his face his eyes were defiant, filled with hatred. Psh, like he cared. He attached the mask to Zani's face roughly, making it secure enough before harshly yanking the chain. Zani lurched forward, snarling up at Ron silently before standing and following.

When Ron was close enough Hermione tackled him with a hug, crying uncontrollably as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He gave Harry a questioning look, raising an eyebrow when he saw his friend's equally red puffy eyes. Why had they been crying? He patted Hermione's back awkwardly, sighing when she pulled away sniffling. "Are you Ok?!"

Ron smiled at her. "I'm fine! I feel better than ever actually."

"Bloody hell mate, you took on a Dragon King. Even I'm jealous."

Ron grinned at his friend, going to embrace him as well. When that was over he glared at Draco and smirked. "Now if we could get rid of that one...." Harry snickered and Hermione frowned. Ron shrugged his shoulders and walked to stand beside them. Zani took his position on the ground, unfolding his large golden wings and wrapping them around his self. It surprised Ron at first, but he shrugged it off, giving Hermione a supportive look as she went next, sneering at Malfoy as he followed her.


	11. The Last Two Before The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco face their pets. After it is completely, the six have to do something else.

Hermione gulped as her sight was taken, feeling Draco shift beside her as he felt the same thing. They were the last two. They had no idea what their pets were going to be and at the thought at having to go through what Ron went through.... Hermione shivered. She couldn't take it if she had to do that.

At the same time she and Draco walked forward, stopping in front of their respective flame colors. Hermione's sight returned and she gasped, hands covering her mouth. In front of her stood a silver unicorn, no a Pegasus. The beast reared before transforming, turning into a big black werewolf that threw its head back and howled. It made Hermione flinch, a scream escaping her mouth when a large serpent appeared, having rows of sharp, dagger like teeth. It transformed to cats, dogs, any other things before finally settling on a large silver dragon form. It wasn't as big as Zani, but he claws and fangs were deadlier, the thorns in place of its back and tail. A green underbelly it had, milky silver eyes blinking down at her. For a moment Hermione stood there frozen. She had to fight a dragon too! She didn't bring a dagger or a collar either!

 ** _"My name is Zakuun Matsuyo, fifth child of the previous god and goddess, current shape shifting goddess of the Freedom Clan."_** Her large silver head laid on the ground, intelligent eyes blinking slowly. **_"Pleased to meet you, Mistress Hermione."_**

Hermione watched with awed eyes, reaching her hand out to touch the dragon's head. It was smooth, like glass. Silver light washed over the large body before there in its place sat a dark skinned female, black hair pooling around her waist, blond highlights naturally mixing in her hair. Large fluffy ears flicked on her head and three tails sat there around her, curled and flicking like snakes. Green eyes met her own and Hermione beamed. The female was utterly beautiful. She quickly covered her in her robe when she started to hear whistling and cat calls. Glaring around at everyone she helped Zakuun stand. Hermione flinched when she heard a roar.

Not good.                                  

~ooo~

Draco wasn't having that good of a time. He saw his beast when Hermione saw hers and he only had one thing in mind.

What.

The fuck.

Was that?!

Before him stood an eight feet tall lion with dragon wings and horns, snake tail lashing out behind him. Red eyes glared down at him as deadly black claws on big paws scraped up the grass on the field. Golden red fur laid evenly on his body, dark red mane shaping his head nicely. Black horns rested on his crown and 7 inch ivory fangs hung over his jaw.

The beast leaned forward and roared at him, so he had a very good reason to leap back in fright, and maybe squeak like a little girl. The beast chuckled, his face pulling into a sneer. Draco didn't think that was possible for animals. It kinda made him scared. _'But this is my pet._ I _am the master here.'_ Draco's mouth thinned as he glared up at the beast. "Just state your name and whatever so I can leave."

The beasts growled. **"Impatient pure blood. I am Zazuki Matsuyo, last child of the goddess and god of shifting Karen and Seoul Matsuyo, and a Chimera, one of the four guardians of nature. I guard the volcanoes in the far south."**

Zazuki blew black smoke from his nose, his dark red wings spreading as he reared, roaring to the skies and spitting flames into the air. The flames then fell down onto him, covering his body completely. When they disappeared what was left was a dark skinned male standing at the same height as Zakuun. Like his big sister, he had black hair pooling around his waist. He still had his snake tail and wings, but his horns were gone. Red stripes adorned his cheeks, arms and chest, his hips and thighs. The male put a hand on his hip as he leaned to one side, narrowing his green eyes. He made no move to cover his self, the bastard.

Draco walked over to him and snapped the collar around his neck. He met Zazuki's narrowed eyes and smirked. "Welcome home, _pet_." He threw the robe around Zazuki when the male snarled, baring his impressively large fangs. It gave the Slytherin shivers. Imagine getting mauled by those. He tugged on the chain, hearing the Chimera growl behind him and follow. Draco proudly walked back over to the chosen group, standing beside his godfather. He missed the look Zazuki shared with Snape, and the smirk that made the dungeon bat pale slightly.

Albus looked over the group and gave a firm nod before turning to the students around them. "The pets have been returned to their respectful masters, the show is over. This may very well help us win this war, keep that in mind. Now to all, good evening." Cancelling the Sonorous charm, the headmaster turned and left. McGonagall followed closely behind him, though the stopped to address the six and their new familiars.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements and quickly. All of you." With that she left, leaving six confused faces and six delighted ones.

~ooo~

As told, the large group dutifully met up at the room, the door already opened for them. When they walked in the room Serverus looked around, face blank. It was made of stone, a large comfy guest room. Two long black couches sat on opposite sides of the room. Two equally black chairs sat beside each couch. A black bed was seen in the background and in the middle of it all was a small black coffee table. Serverus frowned. It was adequate enough.

McGonagall sat on one of the couches, sipping a cup of tea. When she saw them walk in she stood, face grim. "Glad you came. It is time for you to initiate the second part, the bonding."

Serverus scowled at her. "Bonding? What do you mean bonding?!"

McGonagall sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sure you know what bonding is Serverus," she said dryly. She then turned her attention to Ronald, who was looking slightly pale. Zani was fidgeting beside him, which made her sigh. Sekon noticed this as well and walked over to his brother, placing a hand on his forehead.

"They need rest, Professor. It is not a really good idea to stand for what they are going to go though."

Minerva nodded and ushered the two out. Hermione walked over to her, face formed into a panic frown. "What are we supposed to do?!"

"Leave it to your pets Ms. Granger." McGonagall left, the door closing and disappearing behind her.

Serverus was livid. He didn't want to bond with his pet, not yet anyway. He had things to do, potions to brew. Not to mention that he had to he was expecting a call from the Dark Lord any minute now, the information passed from Lucius said so. No telling what the evil bastard would think if he didn't show up on time.

A warm body pressing against his brought him out of his musing. He looked up to see Sekon pressing close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Serverus sputtered, struggling to get out of his grip. "Sekon, what in Merlin's name are you doing?! Unhand me this instant!"

"No, we have to bond."

Serverus froze. The husk in the male's voice was clear to be heard. He paled and struggled more. "Get off of me!"

"But Serverus..." The potion master shivered as the male purred his name. He would deny he did though, with every bone in his body. "We have to bond. You heard the old lady."

Serverus looked up at Sekon and blushed lightly. The heat in the Pyrogryphon's green eyes was hypnotic. Sekon purred and nuzzled at the black haired male's neck, making Serverus bit his lip to contain a whimper. He glanced around then others, groaning in defeat. Hermione had already succumbed to Zakuun, the female's tails wrapped around the Know-It-All's waist, pulling her close. Potter was no different, glasses being removed as Hachi lightly pecked his face. Draco was pinned against a wall, Zazuki whispering things in his hear to make him flush a lovely red. Remus moans were heard somewhere in the corner of the room, and he spotted Dante's hands all over the wolf. His eyes widened when he saw him sink his fangs in Lupin's neck. He heard Potter whimper as Hachi bit him as well. _'No no no no NO! This is not happening!'_

Serverus stiffened when he felt a tongue lapping at the pulse on his neck. A small moan slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, making him bite down hard on his lip. He heard Sekon chuckled, inwardly cursing the Pyrogryphon in his mind. Wasn't he the master? Shouldn't he have control over this? He felt fangs touch his skin and he froze, eyes wide and heart thundering.

Pain shot though him making him whimper, his hands clenching the front of Sekon's robes. It was brief though, because the heavy scent of burning cedar wood and vanilla filled his senses, making him numb and light headed. Unconsciously he turned his head to the side, allowing whoever was feeding off of him more room to his neck. Everything felt so _good_. And as pleasurable as it was, he was tired. Really tired. His body went limp as his eyes fluttered shut. Everything went dark.


	12. Rules

Draco sighed happily as he turned over in his bed. He was having such a nice dream, winning the Quidditch Cup for his house and finally beating Potter. The look on his face when he caught the snitch was priceless. And now he was celebrating it with his friends, and a lover who had suddenly snatched him into their arms. Draco purred at the hand that carded through his head, the heat that was suddenly there. He nuzzled into the comfortable body beside him. So warm, so securing, so....

Wait. A body?

Draco groaned and forced an eye open. Then he opened both and blinked rapidly. He was in the Slytherin dorms, in his own bed, but with whom? _'Please don't tell me Parvati snuck in my bed again,'_ he groaned in his head.

**_'I don't know who this Parvati person is, but I am not them.'_ **

Drove froze at the sudden reply in his head. Who was that? Then he realized that fingers still ran through his hair, clawed fingers. The body beside him didn't look nor feel feminine. His eyes traveled passed the dark sculpted chest and up to a powerful neck. Then up the chin up to striped cheeks. Finally he met green eyes that briefly flashed red. A fanged smirk was flashed at him.

"Good morning, my pure blooded Master."

Draco stared in shock, and then he did something highly uncalled for a Malfoy.

He screamed like a girl.

~ooo~

The hallways cleared as the trio walked to the Great Hall. Trailing behind them were their pets. Zakuun, however, was walking beside Hermione, both females talking enthusiastically. Ron was a bit red in his face, whether from blushing or anger or both he didn't know. Harry didn't blame him. He was pretty sure that even after they bonded, he still woke up to a male holding him in bed. It shocked and unsettled him at the same time.

As they walked in Harry glanced up at the table where the teachers sat. Snape was talking to professor Sprout, though he occasionally glanced back at Sekon, who was busy looking over the hall with interested green eyes. Remus was at the table as well, eating by his self, though Dante was kneeling beside his leg, rubbing his cheek against his thigh. The Amarok Bo-something male was looking up at the werewolf and saying something, but whatever he said made Remus blush a bright red. "I feel sorry for him mate. Having someone feeling you up and saying lewd things to you all the time, kind of creepy," Ron muttered in his ear. Harry nodded, a small smile coming onto his face. He did feel sorry for his friend.

They sat down at the table with their friends, Harry feeling his forehead burn. Someone was staring at him, but that someone he didn't look at. He didn't want to see the hope in her eyes and the raw lust. It made him kind of sick and sad. He wasn't sure how he felt about Ginny. She was pretty, and she was his best friend's little sister and everyone expected them to get together and get married and have kids, but he didn't exactly like her. _'Oh why me,'_ he thought with a groan. He jumped when something touched his shoulder, looking back to see Hachi's tail lying there lightly, Hachi smiling in the back ground.

"Master Harry, I believe that your headmaster wants you and your friends to meet him in his office."

Harry frowned and looked over at Ron and Hermione. "Dumbledore's office after breakfast." Both nodded and ate, all of them getting up and leaving after they finished.

~ooo~

"Ah there you are. I trust you have eaten your fill?" Dumbledore asked, motioning to lemon drops, in which there declined. The old wizard smiled and then motioned to three seats, in which the three sat in. "Now then, about your pet..." Shouts and curses were heard, followed by a very loud growl and a yell. The Golden Trio stared at the door in puzzlement, flinching when the doors burst open and an angry Draco walked in, yanking the chain harshly and dragging in an enraged Zazuki. The chimera bared his fangs at Draco, the blond sneering at him in return.

"Filthy little pureblood! You dare drag me around like one of your little domestic mutts?!"

"Well had you listened the first time I wouldn't be dragging you anywhere you stupid dragon breathed pussycat!"

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"**

"You heard me, or are you deaf little Kitty?"

Both of them were throwing death glares at each other now, a silent battle going on between then. Ron snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Would've been better if you muzzled him Malfoy. You wouldn't have to put up with his crap then," he said airily, tossing a meaningful glance at Zani, who was kneeling beside him with his muzzle still in. The Dragon King turned green eyes towards Ron, the orbs briefly flashing gold before he looked away, a growl rumbling in his throat. Hermione sent a glare at Ron, the ginger having the decency to pale slightly before clearing his throat.

Dumbledore watched then all with mirthful eyes. "Well now that everyone is here, I can continue talking..."

Draco marched over to a chair and sat down, pointing the ground beside him. Zazuki snarled at him, making Draco narrow his eyes. "Get your little flaming arse over here _now_." Zazuki narrowed his eyes back, then as slowly as possible he walked over to Draco, falling on the ground beside him while holding his glare. Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. "Drama queen," he muttered.

"Now then," Dumbledore said again, as if nothing happened, "since you have bonded, now is the time to set the rules. Under no circumstances are you allowed to use your pets to cheat. To study, yes, but to cheat no. You are not allowed to abuse their powers nor are you to abuse them excessively. They are here to help us, and they are only serving you to do it. You are supposed to be strengthening your bond in order to defeat You Know Who."

"I thought I was supposed to fight him sir," Harry said in confusion.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes I know my boy, but you aren't doing it alone. He has grown in power. You will need more than just you and your pet to beat him."

"You weren't doing it alone anyway Harry, so I don't know where you got that idea," Ron sniffed, crossing his arms in a serious manner. Harry smiled at him, relief spreading on his face.

"Thanks mate."

Hachi blinked up at Harry, eye blank in thought. Something was wrong with his master, he was sure of it. _‘Mmm, maybe it will be easy to put my plan into motion,’_ he thought with a grin. _‘First, I need to research him.’_ He shared a look with Zakuun, who just shrugged and rubbed one of her long black furry tails. Her eyes flashed purple briefly as her fingers twitched, claws elongating ever so slightly. Hachi got the message: don’t screw up.

"What is Malfoy doing listening to this anyway? Isn't he a Death Eater?"

Draco stiffened, turning to glare at Ron, who was glaring back. Zani narrowed his eyes in confusion, and Zazuki turned to growl at the red head. "I'll have you know, Weasel, that I am undercover just as Serverus is, as well as my father and mother." A chorus of "what?!" filled the room, Draco smirking at them in amusement. "Mm yes, surprising isn't it? I'd though Granger would know, seeing how _smart_ she is." Hermione flushed slightly, Zakuun this time glaring at Draco. Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him.

"As I said, you are to get to know your pets, deepen your bonds and support each other. There is also the matter dealing with your changes."

"What changes," Harry asked warily.

Dumbledore smiled at him, eyes twinkling brightly. "Well, after you have commenced your second bonding you start taking on changes similar to your pets."

"What sort of changes," Ron asked this time, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Changes like in powers, mutations, things like that. You, Mr. Weasley, have already undergone one," Dumbledore stated, eyes straying to Ron's arm. Ron lifted said arm and looked at it, blanching slightly as he got to the black claws on his fingers. He had forgotten all about that. "Of course, it won't be as noticeable as that, some of them anyway."

"Maybe Malfoy will grow horns," Harry muttered. That earned a snicker from Hachi, Zazuki and Ron and a glare from Hermione and Draco.

"For example," Dumbledore continued on as though he wasn't interrupted, "facial features might change, you might grow animal ears and tails, wings for those who can fly, and possibly your eyes might change color. Your magic though, will obviously strengthen. That is guaranteed."

All of them turned quizzical eyes turned him. "Ears," Hermione said slowly. Dumbledore nodded and Draco bit his lip. "But, that's only if the bond deepens, right?"

"Oh no dear boy, that will happen either way. However if the bond is deepened at a tremendous speed then yes, then it will happen all the quicker. Now that is all for today. You can all go to class now."

They all stood and left, pets trailing behind him. Hermione quickly walked to her Arithmetic class with a cougar trailing behind her, Draco running to his Herbology with a lion running behind him, a scowl plastered on his face. Ron and Harry snickered, shaking their heads as they headed towards Divinations.

"How ironic, a Slytherin with a lion as a pet. I've seen it all now," Ron breathed, running his hand through his hair. He winced as the claws grazed his scalp. "Right, that."

"At least I haven't gotten any mutations yet, thank Merlin. I don't think I can handle any just yet."

Ron looked at Harry, thoughtful for a moment before he grinned. "A tail would look cool on you."

Harry snorted, looking at his friend and grinning. "It would, wouldn't it?" They continued into class, Ron's mentally sighing to himself. He wouldn't tell Harry about the fangs he was starting to grow, not yet anyway.


	13. Just Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, decided to write something light and a bit funny. Hope you guys dont mind. :P

Lunch was, to say in the most decent way, strange. Zani was forever silent with his muzzle still on, keeping his eyes downcast as he sat beside Ron. Hachi was flirting with everyone at the table, and succeeding. Draco got into a huge argument with Zazuki, which ended with his robes being on fire as the angry Chimera spat a small fireball on them. Hermione and Zakuun were deeply engaged in a conversation about who knows what, and Lupin, poor Lupin. The werewolf had to excuse himself from the table because Dante strayed his hand a bit too far up his thigh. Snape was the only one with a surprisingly normal lunch, talking to Professor Flitwick while passing Sekon different cooked meats that the gryphon wanted to try.

His class however, was a completely different matter.

Everyone stared at the ridiculously orange pillow beside his desk as they walked in, Snape having an annoyed look on his face as they did so. It wasn't only because the pillow was unusually large, but because it was so...so... _orange_. The doors slammed shut just as Sekon walked in in his beast form, settling down on the pillow comfortable and purring softly.

"Today we will be making a very simple potion that is too easy to mess up." He casts a glare at Neville, who paled and smiles weakly. "It is something you females enjoy so much, so pair up and grab a cauldron."

Harry's eyebrows rose. Serverus was letting them choose partners? Why? When he wrote the potion on the board he groaned and instantly sought out Hermione, who just as eagerly grabbed him. He was not about to make a love potion with another girl. He couldn't trust them, not at all. Ron paired up with Lavender, which was pretty obvious since she was still feeding him the blasted potion. Zani didn't like her though, and growled at her when she neared. The female froze, and quickly went to choose another. Ron had to pair up with Dean after a while, glaring at Zani for a good few seconds before they started their potion.

Harry was scolded by Hermione a few times when he put in the wrong ingredients or chopped something up wrong, but in the end they were able to make the bubblegum pink potion. When the time came to test the potion, Harry drank a small sip. He was happy and embarrassed to know that he had nearly kissed Hermione before he was administered the antidote. Ron was angry that Dean was fawning over him and a bit disgusted. Draco swore and promised never to partner up with Parvati again when he found out the female had nearly made him swear his love to her.

At the end of the class Harry had received a week’s worth of detentions and lost 125 house points. Why? Because, sadly, Hachi was another Fred and George Weasley and had Snape drink Harry's love potion. Harry was positively sick when his I'm-Greater-Than-Thou potions master wrapped his arms around him and started to kiss him from his head to his neck, declaring his love for him quite loudly and sincerely. During dinner everyone was pointing and laughing at him while Snape was forever sending him looks that would scare even Voldemort himself. Ron was completely breathless he laughed so hard, as was Draco, who had sworn to never forget the moment. Harry made it a sacred vow not to talk to Hachi for a whole month. All in all the day had been just... _weird_.

Little did he know, Hachi was secretly planning something that would change his life forever.


	14. Wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four students are sitting at the lake. Zani is sent to to find the Professors for a very important talk.

Ron, Harry, Draco and Hermione met incidentally by the Black Lake, where Ron and Hermione caught Harry sitting with Hachi and Draco wanting to be sneaky. Zazuki's shout of "big brother" gave them away, the Slytherin walking over to the group as Zazuki tackled Hachi on the ground. It had been a month since their first bonding and everything was looking well. Harry caved in after a week of ignoring Hachi when the shape shifting warrior begged him for forgiveness, though Harry was sure that Hachi wasn’t sorry, not a bit. Hermione and Zakuun took constant trips to the media center, beaming at Ron when he one day told them that they were like sisters. Ron himself was having a surprisingly good time, being that his pet didn’t bother him much. It actually worried Hermione that Zani never made any movement of protest or rebellion, and the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything at all. She mentioned this to Sekon on her way out of leaving Potions, but the general just shook his head and shrugged. Draco was still getting in constant arguments with Zazuki, but Harry and Ron swore they spotted Draco resting his head in Zazuki’s lap when the blond was asleep. Of course, the serpent denied it and cursed them both. A duel broke out, and all three of them had detention with Professor Spout for two days. That aside, they had a wonderful month.

“Zakuun,” Hermione called out as she looked back. She, Hachi and Zazuki were playing in their animal forms, Zazuki a lion, Hachi a tiger and Zakuun a puma. The she cat stopped what she was doing and looked at her Mistress curiously, eyes lighting up when the Gryphindorr female patted a spot right beside her. With a smile Zakuun joined them, thankful when Herione threw the silver robe she carried around daily on her so that she could transform and get dressed. When she was done she scooted closer to Hermione with a satisfied purr, frowning and casting a look at Zani, who was quietly sitting by Ron, wings wrapped loosely around his self. One pleading look and whine to Hermione made the young witch blow her fuse.

"Damnit Ronald! Take that muzzle off of Zani!"

"And why the hell should I? I don't want to listen to his crap!" Ron argued, face starting to turn red. He gave a cold glare towards Zani, the King completely ignoring him from behind his wings.

"Ron, he hasn't really done anything out of line. He follows you around obediently, and other than growling at people he hasn't caused you an ounce trouble. At least take the muzzle off," Harry pleaded, making Ron groan. The ginger turned towards Zani and flicked his wings.

"Hey! Open up!"

Slowly, the midnight curtains opened, just to see a glaring golden eyes. "I'm taking this muzzle off of you, OK?" Instantly, that eye turned green, the wings opening up more to see his face. Zani looked up at Ron through his blond bangs, eyes occasionally looking down at the muzzle. "I'm taking this off, say anything I don't like or do anything and I'm putting it back on, you hear me?"

Zani nodded slowly, attention now completely on the mask. When Ron reached around to the back of Zani's head the dragon tensed up, trembling lightly when the mask was removed. Like a snake he lashed out, biting Ron's thumb. The wizard swore, snatching his hand away and watching the digit slowly heal. _'Ok, creepy...'_ "Didn't I tell you not to...hey where'd he go?" He looked around, eyes landing on a splayed out figure on the grass. Zani was lying back first on the ground, large wings open and welcoming as Zakuun, Hachi and Zazuki crawled over to him. Each of them hugged the King, all purring when he wrapped his wings around them, covering their now naked human bodies. The content look on Zani's face was the only proof of his happiness.

"See? Look at that!" Hermione cooed. "They look so cute together!" Zani and Zazuki casted Hermione annoyed looks, which made her grin. "And you kept him away from his family! Shame on you!"

Ron grumbled and sat himself on the ground, muttering grudgingly to himself. "He bit me though..."

"I would bite you too mate, no offense."

That earned Harry a glare, which the raven haired boy happily returned with a smile. "Well then, now that the family reunion his going on, I have questions." All of them looked at Draco. They had completely forgotten he was there.

"What questions?" Hermione asked. Draco sat himself down and away from them, sneering at the girl.

"Not you, them!" he nodded towards the other four. "Zazuki said he wouldn't tell me anything until he was with his sibling."

“Tell you something? About what?” harry asked.

“Beats me, the damn dragon hasn’t said anything yet!”

"When I'm with _all_ of my siblings," Zazuki answered, smirking over at Draco. The blond sighed and groaned.

"Stupid cat," he muttered.

"Insolent whelp," Zazuki chimed loudly.

Hermione frowned in thought and rested her chin on her hand. "Someone has to go get them then," she muttered. Zakuun jumped up quickly, startling all of them to cover their eyes. A moment later they realized she was clothed and relaxed.

"I'll do it! Can I do it?! Pleeeaaase?!"

Harry and Ron snickered and Draco scoffed. "So childish," he muttered.

"Well, I guess you can go," Hermione started, squeaking in fright when a very angry Zani growled and stood up, wings spread out threateningly as he glared down at the young goddess.

 **"You are not going anywhere,"** he growled, eyes flaring gold. Zakuun whimpered and backed away, ears plastered to her head. Zazuki and Hachi ran behind Draco and Harry, both wizards staring wide eyes and hands on their wands. Both wizards faintly noticed that their pets were clothed as well. Strange. Ron stood and glared at his pet, but Zani paid him no mind.

"Why can't I go?"

"Yea why can't she go?" Hermione asked eyes narrowed dangerously. Zani turned his golden glare to her.

"Because I don't trust your wizards, Witch. I see the way they look at her and I want to transform and eat them all. Luckily I'm bonded to him," he nodded his head stiffly over to Ron. "You are not going there alone."

"Then I'll go with her," Hermione offered. Zani snorted and shook his head.

"You're just another girl. I'm going." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Zani silenced her with another growl. "I'm going," he narrowed his eyes and looked in Ron's direction, "that's if Master will let me."

Ron stared at Zani for a long time, rubbing the muzzle he in his hand with his thumb repeatedly. "Well," he looked Zani over, sighing and crossing his arms. "Alright, but come right back after." Zani nodded quickly, already undressing himself. Ron made a sound of disgust while Hermione hastily looked away. Zani then flexed his wings and growled, a golden light shining around him. In the blink of an eye he was a golden dragon, only in a much smaller form. He was Harry's height while on all fours, twice the length of Ron with his tail added. Zani huffed, black smoke escaping his nose as he turned and blinked at Ron. With a small growl he took off in a run, making his way towards Hogwarts' door.

"Well, that will take a while," Harry muttered.

Hermione beamed at them all, eyes twinkling. "Yes, perfect time for us to study for your Potion's test!"

Ron and Harry groaned, Draco laughing at them and shaking his head. Hermione leveled the Slytherin with a glare as well. "You too."

"What?! Why me? I make perfect grades in Potions!"

"Well, practice makes perfect," she said, already digging through her back. The three groaned and sat down, Zazuki, Zakuun and Hachi sitting in their own small triangle to talk.

~ooo~

Serverus was teaching a group of fourth years when Zani came bursting through the door, startling everyone and tipping over at least three cauldrons. The master swore under his breath and quickly evascoed the mess, his eyes quickly glancing over the students before glaring at Zani.

"What are you doing here Zani?"

The small dragon sniffed and ignored Serverus, shaking his head and padding over to Sekon, lowering his head as Sekon trilled at him and lightly touched his beak to the back of his long neck. Zani gave Sekon a gargling roar, nipping at the gryphon's neck nudging his self under his wing. The general purred softly before removing his wing, letting Zani go so he could leave. With a roar Zani ran out of the class and down the hall.

Serverus gave Sekon a questioning look. The pyrogryphon stood and stretched his legs. **"Zani wants us to meet him and the others by the lake."** _'_

 _‘What for?'_ Serverus asked, walking over to a Ravenclaw girl and examining the large blotchy spots on her skin. The head of house tsked and shook his head, going over to his desk and pulling out a potion bottle.

**"Well, we haven't yet told you about us, and I myself don't feel like retelling this twice for those who didn't hear."**

"I am working at the moment Sekon. I can't just up and leave." He said this time out loud. The pyrogryphon cocked his head and blinked his large orange eyes.

**"Then tell Dumbledore. I'm sure he will understand."**

Serverus glared at his pet, giving in with an inaudible sigh. "Let me finish up here first," he murmured.

~ooo~

Dante whined as he pressed his self against his flushed and reluctant master. "Please Master? Just a bit?"

"No, Dante. I c... I can't."

"It won't take long I promise! I just want to see!"

"You said that last time!"

"And you enjoyed last time did you not?"

That made the werewolf flush even more. Dante chuckled lowly as he trailed his hand down Remus's chest, looking the man right in his brown eyes; eyes that occasionally flickered honey gold. "Please Master, Alpha," he purred lowly, his forked tongue snaking out to flick over his lips. Remus gave what could be heard as a moan and a deep growl.

The Amarok let loose a pleased whine when the wolf grabbed his hair, attacking his neck with licks and bites. He grew limp and let the man take over, encouraging him with needy moans and whimpers. A shiver racked his body when he was forced to a wall face first, not minding the cut on his lip as Remus grinded against his bottom. The male grabbed the base of Dante's tail and gave a firm squeeze, making him hiss in his snaky way, the fangs snapping out and sinking into his bottom lip. Hands roamed over his body, claws ripped at his clothes and scraped harshly against his skin. _'He isn't Remus now, he's Mooney,'_ Dante thought. His mind went completely blank when his pants where yanked off of him, hand going around and grabbing his very noticeable erection. A keening noise was heard deep in his throat as his master pumped him torturously slow, eyes snapping open when Mooney's ragged breath was heard in his ear.

 **"Begging just like that in such a bitchy way? How many times have you done this little pet?"** Claws scared his hips, making him buck into the hand that held him. His eyes slowly darkened into black, memories assaulting his mind as he felt a bite on his shoulder, felt the grinding going harder against his naked cheeks. He was close, so dangerously close...

And then he heard a roar.

Fuck.

Instincts took him as he immediately crouched, just in time to avoid the wing that collided to the side of Remus's head. The werewolf snarled in pain and spun around, coming face to face with a very angry naked and humanoid Dragon King. The King lashed out with his wings, knocking Remus into a faraway wall. Remus crashed with a loud thump, staggering to stand only for a moment before he glared at the dragon, charging him with a snarl.

Dante watched the two as they battled eyes still black and his features sharpened. His snake fangs were still visible, and his face a little furrier, but as the time passed he faded back into his original self. His mind was still clouded with lust and memories, but a cracking sound snapped him into focus. It was then that he realized how horrible the situation was. Zani was standing over Remus, his left forearm broke and the bone protruding out of his skin. The man gave a pained cry as Zani twisted the arm, mouth formed into a sadistic grin.

**"You will not touch my brother anymore you cur. I will make sure of that!"**

Dante's eyes widened in panic and he rushed at Zani, tackling him off of Remus and pinning him on the ground. Sadly Zani was a dragon, and being a dragon meant he was far strong, so he easily tossed his older brother off of him. Angry golden eyes pinned him to the spot before the King turned and walked slowly and intimidatingly over to Remus, who was now himself and crawling away from him. Unable to do anything else, Dante tilted his head back and gave a very loud, very afraid howl.


	15. Wrong Time 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information on the situation and a little bit of Zani's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start focusing on our wizards really soon, but I have to get this out of the way. And since I'm writing a head I feel the need to inform you all that this story will be atleast 30 chapters long, maaaaybe more. ^_^ Just hang in there with me. I'l getting to the important bits.

Zani didn't know what to say as he walked into Remus's empty classroom. He had been in Hogwarts for a month and already knew the schedules of the teachers by heart, so he knew the DADA teacher had a free period. What he didn't know, was that his brother and the man was in the classroom doing _that_. His heart knew it was consensual, but his mind was completely different. What he saw was his brother pinned to a wall and being brutally molested by his Master, not the pleasure that went over his brothers face. He only heard the moan of pain and not the pleasure that was in it. His eyes bled gold and his claws lengthened as he gave a loud and angry roar and charged, using his wing to knock the professor away.

The fight was a blur to him, though he remembered tossing his brother away and hearing a faint howl. That wasn't important though. What was important was killing the bastard that dared to hurt his brother. He remembered walking over to the crawling man, remembered wrapping his hands around his throat. He then remembered the man disappearing and himself being thrown across the room. Loud shouting attacked his senses and hands were pinning him down. On instinct he lashed out, wings flailing and his invisible tail hitting any and everything in its path. Shouts of his name met deaf ears, but he froze at the screech that was directed at him. Golden wide eyes as he stared up at the creature before him.

**"Submit!"**

Enraged and dangerous orange eyes stared into his own, piercing both protective and rage veils that clouded his mind and filled his senses.

**"Submit!"**

A loud whine left his throat, Zani looking away and going limp, breath coming out in ragged gasps. He heard Sekon coming his way, and the fact that he now knew it was his brother who knocked him away brought up new things, like his memories. Seeing Dante and Remus, breaking his brother's master's arm, the strong intent to kill...

Zani wrapped his wings around himself, hiding from the large shocked and accusing eyes of everyone in the room. He heard Serverus's order to take the werewolf to Madam Promfrey, heard the angry shouts of his Master and the racked sobs of Hermione. No, it wasn't Hermione, it was Dante. Quickly he unfurled his wings and looked for his brother, seeing him curled up against Zazuki and shivering. Guilt coursed through him, making him hang his head. Sekon, now in his humanoid form and robed, stared down at him in disappointment and pity. He heard Ron's footsteps and held out his wrists in defeat. He was in big trouble, and he knew it.

~ooo~

"What in the hell did you do Zani?! Why did you attack Remus?!"

Zani flinched at Sekon's angry voice, and his brother was rarely angry. His mask had been left off because he need to speak, but he knew once his interrogation was over it would be back on again. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know," he answered feebly, wincing at how weak he sounded. He was a King, and yet he sounded like a newborn hatchling. _'My advisors would surely get a big laugh out of that,'_ he though angrily. He hated being weak. He _hated_ it.

"Didn't know _what_ Zani?!"

"I don't know..."

"Don't know?! DON'T KNOW?!" Sekon was huffing, his form looking much large now. His eyes were glaring orange jewels, his feathered wings spread out and intimidating. Black talons curled out of his fingertips as he flexed them like he wanted to wrap them around his neck and just _squeeze_. "We are here to help them, not attack and kill them! Are you insane?!"

Kill? Zani's head snapped up, eyes filled with shock and panic. "I-I killed him?"

"Damn near," Zakuun answered, wrapping one of her tails comfortably around an asleep and depressed Dante. His cheeks held dry tear tracks and around his eyes were red, very visible on his tanned skin. Hermione was soothingly running her fingers through his ink black hair, looking over at Zani with a guarded glare. Harry was nowhere to be seen, and most likely Hachi was with him. Draco was leaning against the teacher's desk, arms crossed over his chest as he examined the mess of a classroom. Zazuki was behind Sekon, leathery wings folded and arms crossed as well, eyes flickering from red to normal green every now and then. He gave Zani a look, and the male didn't hesitate to send his little brother the memory that was silently being asked for. Zazuki tensed and growled, fangs now sharp and hanging over his bottom lip as he turned and stalked away. Draco backed away from him quickly, not wanting to be in his path.

"Answer me Zani! Why did you attack him?!" Zani looked back on the ground. His heart was thundering. _'I don't regret it, not all of it.'_ A clawed hand met his face, making him growl in pain, Hermione's horrified gasp seemed to make it hurt even worse. Blood dripped from his cheek as he shook his head, stilling when Sekon's breath found his ear, his voice making the base of his spine shiver in fear.

"Tell me why you attacked him, before I put you in the same situation."

The threat wasn't a bluff, and Zani knew he couldn't do anything to the eldest brother. He was the alpha of the family, he couldn't be touched. "Because I though he was hurting him," he whispered lowly. Sekon made a confused face, backing away from him and throwing Zazuki a helpless look, recoiling inwardly from the murderous red eyes the youngest Matsuyo had.

"It’s true. If you see it from his point of view it looked like Remus was indeed hurting Dante." Zazuki spoke roughly, closing his eyes and taking big breaths to calm his self. It worked, barely.

This made Hermione speak, her voice angry and curious. "Professor Lupin wouldn't hurt anybody! Why would he hurt Dante?"

"Little human, had you been a part of our family for a few centuries, you'd know what we are talking about."

"Let me see," Zakuun demanded. She didn't have dragon in her blood like they did, but she was a shape shifter and a goddess at that. She could understand them, even for a little bit. Zazuki made eye contact with her, sending her the memory with liquid hot anger. It made her gasp in shock, the goddess blink for a moment before her aura darkened, eyes turning silver. Hermione frowned in confusion as a glimpse of Remus and Dante passed through her mind. She didn't know what had happened but it was definitely something to research about.

Dante whined and opened his eyes, looking up at Zakuun. "What is it?"

"Yea what is it? If you all remember, I don't have dragon blood in me!" Sekon's impatient reply made them stiffen.

"Zani thought that, well, it was happening again."

Sekon growled at them in confusion, though realization quickly dawned on him and he gave Zani a sad look. "What happened?"

Zani growled and bared his fangs, eyes briefly flashing gold. "He had Dante pinned against the wall and Dante was bleeding. He sounded like he was in pain, and the things that bastard said to him only made me believe it even more."

"But Master Remus wasn't hurting me!" Dante protested, sitting up quickly and glaring at them all. "It told him too!"

"You mean you begged him to Dante?" Sekon hissed coldly. The Amarok bite his lip and looked away.

Zazuki marched over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Damnit Dante! How many times are you going to do this?! We can't keep killing people who have abused you just because you tell them too!"

"I can't help it and you know it Zazuki!" Dante shouted, tears gathering in his eyes. Zazuki stared at his brother with a mixture of pity, sadness and anger. "I can't-I can't erase it. I need it..."

Zakuun wrapped her arms around her brother's waist, kissing the middle of his back and laying her head there. "It’s OK Dante, it’s OK..." Sekon watched as Dante seemed to melt in her embrace, anger coursing through him at a dangerous speed. Hermione and Draco watched them with confused looks on their faces. What were they talking about?

The doors banged open and Serverus walked in, an angry Ron and a red eyed Harry following shortly. Ron made eye contact with Zani and made his way quickly to the dragon. "What the bloody hell is your problem?! I give you permission to bring the professors to the lake and you go and try to kill them instead?!" Ron backhanded him with his clawed hand, Zani wincing and spitting out blood in disgust. And to make it so bad it was the same cheek Sekon hit him on. Oh he was going to kill that little...

"Sekon I could feel your anger as though it was my own. Mind closing the bond if you want to punish someone?" Serverus said in an annoyed manner. He looked around the room, first at the confused faces of the students and the sentimental scene going on between Dante and Zakuun. His black eyes turned serious as he turned them to Sekon. "What happened?"

Sekon sighed tiredly and ran his hands over his face. "It was all a misunderstanding," he murmured. Harry growled and marched over to him.

"A misunderstanding?! Killing the only man connected to my family is a misunderstanding?! Oh I see how that works out!"

"No Harry you don't get it..." Sekon placed a hand on Zani's head, carding them through his hair. The dragon hummed thankfully and leaned into the touch. "Zani was protecting Dante, or trying to anyway."

"What could have Lupin possibly have done to earn Zani's wrath? Even I know the mutt wouldn't hurt a fly." Severus said with more curiosity than concern.

"Yes that is true, but from his eyes it didn't look that way," Zazuki muttered angrily. "Damn sure didn't look that way to me."

"What is he talking about?" Harry asked, looking at the chimera with a half angry and half lost look. "What did Remus do?"

"Uh," Dante started, a bright flush appearing on his cheeks. Six pairs of eyes blinked owlishly at the Aramok male before Draco made an 'oh' sound.

"Did Zani catch you two in the middle of your fucking?"

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione screeched, ears a bright red. Draco shrugged, biting his lip at the slightly disapproving look he received from Serverus.

"We weren't exactly doing that." Dante muttered slowly, tail twitching nervously as he said so. "We were going to, but Zani walked in and-"

"I thought he was trying to rape my brother so I tried to kill him. Happy?!" Zani growled, fixing them all a heated glare. "And I have every right to think that after his history!"

"Dante!" Sekon hissed warningly, but he only received a glare from his dragon brother.

"What?! They are going to find out anyway, so we might as well tell them everything!"

"You will tell them nothing!" Dante growled suddenly, eyes clouding black. "It is _my_ story and I will tell them when I feel like it!"

"Well you better tell them soon," Zani muttered softly, his words cutting into Dante like daggers. "Because if you don't I might _accidentally_ end up killing a person or two, and your Master is already at the top of my list." Dante stared with wide eyes, averting them in favor of staring at his feet. Hachi glared at Zani and wrapped his arms around his older brother.

"That was harsh Zani."

"Well it’s the truth! We've killed many people that were guilty, but how many do you think we killed that were innocent? He need to be clear this time, and I mean _crystal fucking clear_ , on whether or not this bastard is hurting him, because if not it’s just another dead body to me. And Dante, I forbid you from marking him. Don't you _dare_ mark him, or I will kill him, do you understand?!"

"Now wait Zani, you just can't kill him because Dante marked him!" Harry yelled. Zani turned cold eyes toward the boy, his smile turning up into a ruthless grin.

"I am not the Dragon King for nothing."

"He does have a point," Sekon said with heavy reluctance. "Like Zani said, we can't risk killing anymore innocents, and we need to know this now Dante. The fate of the world rests on it, and we cannot beat that dark wizard without all six Masters."

Dante sat down silently, leaning into Hachi's embrace as he wrapped his tail around his leg, black ears invisible under his black hair. "Ok."

"Good," Sekon said finally, walking over and running his hands through Dante's hair. "All we want is to protect you. We can't do that with confusing leads." A small nod from the wolf and Sekon was now engulfing him with his wings. "Dante is staying with me for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Any male that gets near him other than us get seriously hurt."

All of humans would have protested, if not for the crazy protective glow in the gryphon's eyes. Serverus narrowed his eyes at his pet, sending him a silent message before turning on his heels and walking towards the door. "I'll alert the Headmaster. Zani, you and Dante will be needed in order to tell him what happened. I trust you won't start killing until then, Sekon?"

The blond grimaced and nodded. "I'm coming with them to the office though."

"Fair enough."

With that the potions master left, the door closing behind him with a click that echoed through the now dead silent room. After a few minutes Ron walked over to Zani and snapped on his mask, pulling at the leash with a low murmur of "Come on," before they both walked out of the classroom. Hermione was next to go with Harry quickly behind her, and after some coaxing Zazuki left as well, Draco lightly tugging at his collar. Alone at last, Sekon turned and wrapped his arms around his now sobbing little brother, rocking him back and forward while singing a lullaby. His mind was racing after all that happened, and he had no choice but to close his eyes and sigh heavily. He had expected this to happen, but not so soon. Not so terribly soon.  
  
---


	16. Birth of A Dark Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we finally find out what Hachi has been planning.

"Look at me! What the hell?!"

"Master Harry, this is perfectly normal OK? Your elder wizard said that this would happen and it did."

"I know but just _look_ at me!"

It early in the morning and the dorm was empty since everyone left before Harry woke up, so no one saw the boy’s current form. Hachi sighed and for the fiftieth time today looked over his Master. Fangs hung slightly over his bottom lip and his green eyes looked shinier, the pupils a little thinner. He then looked at the hands, raising a bored eyebrow as he saw the still forming claws. With a last glance he went back to the head, watching the pointier than normal ears. He noticed silently that his master grew two inches, but he was still shorter than him. "As I said, it’s supposed to happen. What you need to worry about is the tail, because it going tobe painful as hell to grow."

"ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?!"

Hachi flinched lightly at that. So his Master was angry and on top of that going completely _haywire_ , great.

"How is Remus going to, no _what_ is Remus going to think when he sees me like this? And the school, my professors, I look like a bloody freak! I can't go out there like this, I can't!" He sat himself down on his bed and covered his face, rocking back and forward and making what could or could not be an animalistic whimpering noise. "I'm already a freak; this is just going to make me freakier."

 _'A freak he says. Now where did he get that from?'_ Hachi, even though calm with the situation, was surprised as well. Over the span of three days their bond somehow grew and triggered Harry's transformation, the transformation going three times faster than any regular transformation. _'And his power is most likely the cause of it,'_ he thought with a shiver as he purred. His Master was very interesting.

Of course, the strengthening of the bond meant that now they could notice each other’s emotions and stray thoughts, and the things his Master was feeling made him frown. Who had made his Master this upset in the past? With feline stealth he walked over to Harry and crouched down in front of him. "Master, why do you think yourself a freak? Who has given you such a vile title, so that I may seek them out and kill them?"

Harry removed his hands and shook his head, and Hachi noticed just how messy the boy’s hair was.

 _‘How cute_.’

“No, they don’t deserve to die. Leave them.”

“Why not? Surely these people have hurt you if they think so little of you.” Harry flinched, and that made the Shifter frown. “They have hurt you, haven’t they?” Harry bit his lip, and Hachi could feel the fear through the bond. So the humans have hurt him, now all he needed to know how. “Please tell me Master. If you cannot tell me, then show me.”

“Show you? How?”

Hachi smiled sweetly, and in no way did Harry see the dark intents behind his eyes. “You can feel the bond, maybe not as strong as I do, but you can still feel it nonetheless. I want you to grab it and tell it what you want.”

Harry nodded his slightly and closed his eyes, face frowned up in concentration. Hachi had only a moment to marvel at how undyingly cute it was before his mind was assaulted with memories. He suppressed a growl as an image of a fat human towering of his Master and beating him with his meaty fist. Claws dug into the floor of the room as he watched a younger version of his Master shoved into the kitchen and ordered to cook for the first time, left alone with no help or hint what to do. Another vision showed Harry being ambushed on his way home from school by a group of kids, then getting home and forced to do chores, and he made a mental note to remember the name of the large kid who was praised with presents and gifts.

 _‘Dudley hmm? Oh a nice kill_.’

On and on the memories went, until they stopped on one, his Harry sitting on the bed crying. Hachi frowned at this, because he didn’t know why his Master was crying. Teary green eyes casted longing looks at the cage beside him before the buried his head into a pillow and kept crying. _‘His pet,’_ he wondered.

“Her name was Hedwig," Harry mumbled incoherently as he blinked his eyes, bringing the memories to an end. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he went to wipe them, wincing when his fangs nicked his lips. “I’ve had her since I was 11, my first year coming to Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon he…” Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, and Hachi was struck with the pain and loss that Harry felt. It delighted him, and not because of Harry's pain but because this would make what he was going to do so much easier.

_'Just another small push.'_

"He killed her. He killed her and told me to cook her, but I didn't know that it was her because he told me it was chicken. I-I ate her..."

Sickness washed over him, and he quickly ran past Hachi and to the bathroom. Standing, Hachi let a full grown smirk show, his eyes sparkling with mischief, anger and evilness. _'Master has been abused mentally and physically. It’s time that I show him what he can do.'_

Quietly he walked into the bathroom, kneeling beside the sick boy and rubbing his back in soothing motions. "Master, you must take revenge. You must seek them out and destroy them."

"No," harry groaned, pulling away from the toilet and wiping his mouth. "I can't take revenge on anyone. I don't want to kill anyone. Too many people have died because of me, and are about to die because of me. I can't cause any more deaths."

"But that is their choice, not yours." Tanned hands rested on thin shoulders. _'He needs to eat more.'_ "Listen, all of the wizards and witches in this world know that this Dark Wizard is about to attack and kill them all. They know that many people are going to die, and they know that only you can kill the man that caused their trouble. It is why they seek to protect you; you are the one who can protect and rid them of evil. _They_ depend on you, Master, because it is your destiny."

"But I didn't want this! I didn't ask for my parents’ death and I don't want to fight Voldemort!" Harry wailed.

"But you are the Chosen One-"

"I don't want to be the Chosen One! I don't want any of this and I never did!"

"But Master, fate-"

"Just shut up! I never wanted this! And fate? Fate is the reason I'm in this shit! Fate is the reason why my life is hell! I feel like a fucking puppet most of the time, and the only times I don't is when I'm playing Quidditch or with my friends! I don't want any of this!"

A cheshire smile spread across Hachi's face.

"Then what do you want Harry?"

The raven haired boy stared, eyes blinking slowly as they darkened in thought. What did he want? He wanted peace, he wanted darkness to be gone and he wanted people to live instead of die. He doesn't want to be controlled. Control... _'The other stuff doesn't matter, does it? I mean, I'm tired of tending to people all of the time. I'm tired of doing what Dumbledore tells me to do. I want to show them who I really am, to show them that I am darker than they've ever thought.'_ Whoa, now where did that come from? In no way was he dark! Is he? _'But I'm a freak, a freak and the sacrifice. They don't care about me, so long as I get rid of evil and kill myself to protect them. They don't care about my wants or needs. I am nothing but a weapon, a puppet.'_ The more Harry thought that way, the darker his mind and heart got. It was painful for him to finally see why the people wanted him, why they praised him and called for him.

"A sacrifice, a pillar of power. That what they see, that's all they see. They don't see me, not my pain, not my sorrow. They don't see anything."

 _'Yes yes yes!'_ Hachi crowed in his mind. "And they don't care about anything dealing with you," Hachi continued, green eyes flashing purple. "Master, tell me what you want and I will fulfill your every desire. I don't care for your soul or repayment, only for you to use me for yourself. You don't have to spill blood; I will do it for you."

Harry's eyes focused on the shape shifter, and in his eyes there were only four emotions: hope, anger, fear and vengeance. "I want control." And Hachi shivered at the sound of his Master's voice. It was filled with anger, filled with released darkness. "I want them to see me as I am truly; I want them to fear me, to know that they can't control me anymore. I, I want love..." He bit his lip, not noticing his fangs sunk into them as he eyes flashed purple. They then turned cold and hard and the boy grinned evilly. "I want them to know, Hachi."

"To rid you of every one who has caused you pain, to rid of every one in your way." Hachi whispered eagerly, his tail bristled in excitement. His eyes were now fully purple, his claws and fangs now prominent.

"And then I want you to help me kill Voldemort."

Hachi closed his eyes and his whole body shook as a power struck him from Harry's side of the bond. Everything swam, his body was on fire and his skin burned in a very pleasing way. A whimper escaped his lips, then a sigh as he finally calmed down. He loved the feeling he felt now, the power that radiated from Harry, Harry who now knew the truth, who now knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. "What do you want me to do now, my Lord?" Yes, Harry was beyond the Master title now. Harry was a Lord, a proper Master of a shifter. _'And had I had my sister's title, he would be a god.'_ Hachi looked up at Harry, staring into the green eyes that now had a purple ring around them.

"I don't want to kill the Dursleys, I want to torture them, slowly, make them beg. I want them to feel all that they have put me through and more. And then I want to set Dumbledore straight."

"And your enemies?"

"Dead, but only the ones I choose."

Something fell, and both males snapped their head around to see Seamus standing there with wide, fearful eyes. Harry smirked at his dorm mate, exposing his fangs fully. As Seamus turned and ran, Hachi stood in a graceful motion, claws extended. "Don't kill him, but you can alter his memory, maybe rough him up a bit."

"Yes, my Lord." Hachi took off, catching Seamus before he could reach the common room. The Gryffindor was slammed against the wall, trembling with wide eyes as he stared at Hachi. From behind Hachi stood Harry and the male whimpered as he stared into his eyes.

"What are you," he whispered. Harry just grinned as his eyes turned purple.

No one heard Seamus's screams.


	17. Harry The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's change is noticed, as well as his harboring darkness.

Ron and Hermione were surprised to see Harry and his new, er, mutations. Somehow he and Hachi seemed to have bonded quicker and deeper than Hermione and her pet Zakuun. Harry's hair was as wild as it always was, but now it was down past his shoulders, barely scraping his shoulder blades. His fangs showed every time he talked, and he the most adorable cat ears on his head, his fingers were clawed and his eyes were cattish, pupils thinner and longer than a human. And to top it all off, he wasn't even hiding it. No glamour charms or _anything_ , he just let it show. The Great Hall grew quiet as he entered, watching the boy who was to strike down the evil Dark Lord. Harry sat in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table, then started to fill his plate like there was nothing wrong or strange in the air.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, and when he looked up at her she gasped. Purple swirled in his eyes before settling to the usual green.

"Yea?" He said, biting into his toast.

"Bloody hell mate. What happened to you?"

Harry gave his friend a frown and shrugged. "I don't know, but I feel great. I feel, well, I feel completely, in control." A clawed hand went down and scratched the feline sitting at his side, a cheetah.

"But Harry, did you look at yourself? Did you see your, well," she gestured at his body, eyes wide in shock.

Harry thought for a moment, chewing his food thoughtfully. "Yea I did. And you know what? I don't even care. I like my new look, my claws my ears my eyes, my _fangs_! I love my fangs! Do you know easy it is to chew meat now?" He demonstrated by picking up a sausage link and biting it, face breaking out into a grin. "And my senses are sharper than usual. Didn't you notice my lack of glasses? This is wonderful!"

They looked, and indeed Harry weren't wearing his glasses anymore. Hachi purred beside him and scooted closer, placing his head on Harry's shoulder. That purr instantly turned into a low growl as Seamus and Dean walked over to the table. Seamus froze and stared at Hachi, skin blanching as he watching the feline eyes turn purple. Then he looked to Harry, who was fixing him a smug and slightly dark look. Something flashed in his eyes, and after a moment he blinked.

"Whoa Harry! You look like a puss!"

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned his head against Hachi's. "Why thank you Mr. Finnigan. Very kind of you." Ron, Dean and Hermione watched the two with skeptical looks. Something was off.

"Anyone saw Ginny?" Ron asked. Hermione spared the two boys one last glance before nodding her head.

"She stayed up in the dorms. Something about making herself pretty for her lover." Both Gryffindors fixed Harry an amused look, making the boy blush.

"She must be talking about Dean, I'm not her lover."

"But you will be soon mate. I can already hear the wedding bells ringing!" Harry groaned and covered his face. Hermione elbowed the ginger in his ribs.

"And what do you know about wedding bells Ronald? Reading those muggle books I gave you?"

"W-well yea. I mean, you would chew my ear out if I didn't!"

"Hey, where are Zani and Zakuun?" Both students turned to Harry, faces showing discomfort and anger.

"Zakuun is with Sekon and Dante." Hermione said quietly.

"And Zani's in the room by himself. I still think a time out is too lenient though." Ron snarled, his features darkening. “I still think I should beat him.”

“RON!!!” Hermione screeched in shock, and some students turned to stare at them. Ron rolled his eyes and waved her off.

“I’m not going to do it, I’m just going to leave him up there for the day.”

"You seriously aren't going to leave him up there for the whole day, are you Ron?" Harry asked. When his friend crossed his arms Harry sighed, scratching Hachi's ear when he whined. "At least feed him once and a while? I haven't seen him eat yet!"

"He's a _dragon_ , Harry. He doesn't need to eat like us! Besides if he does get hungry while I'm gone it will teach him a lesson. Do you know how disobedient he's been since I got him? And he won't stop growling at Lavender!"

"I don't blame him for that," Hermione snapped. "When are you going to stop drinking those love potions she keeps feeding you?"

"What? She doesn't feed me love potions!"

"Ron you are completely daft if you didn't notice that!"

"And why do you care Hermione? Are you jealous?"

Brown eyes narrowed coldly at him. "Why would I be jealous? If anything I'm trying to save your life! Unlike that bumbling twit of a girl I know the effects of the prolonged use of a love potion! You are only supposed to drink the potion once every two weeks to prolong the feeling of love so that it is safe on the person who drinks it. However, she's been feeding it to you every five days. If this continues on you will have a heart attack and _die_! Now I've been secretly tossing out your drinks, but she's somehow found a way to put it in your food without me noticing. I can't protect you forever!"

Ron just stared, as did Harry. _'Lavender doesn't know she's about to kill him,'_ Harry thought as anger slowly grew in him. _'No wonder the two have been going out for so long!'_

 ** _'Do you want me to kill her, My Lord?'_** Hachi asked eagerly, his purple eyes darkening as his lips pulled back in a low growl.

 _'No I_ _can_ _handle_ _this_.'

"You need to see Madam Promfrey Ron. You could be at a serious risk already." Harry said slowly, casting a worried look over on his friend.

"Lavander is my girlfriend. She would never harm me in any way, intentional or not. You two are just jealous because I have someone and you don't." Ron said with a snort.

"For the last time you stupid idiot we aren't jealous, we are worried." Hermione growled, making Dean and Seamus back away from her. "If you are too much of an idiot to see the truth, then go ahead. I won't be there when they have your funeral." And with that the smart girl rose and grabbed her bags. "I'll see you in potions later on today Harry." She marched off, bushy hair blowing behind her. Ron watched her go for a bit, then turned back to Harry with a frown on his face.

"The bloody hell's her problem? I know a jealous person when I see one." Harry just rolled his eyes and stood, Hachi standing with him.

"I'm going to class. See you later."

Ron watched his other friend walk off with an exasperated look on his face. " _Seriously_? What the hell?!"

~ooo~

Remus groaned as came to. His whole body was sore and his left arm was killing him. He tried to move the appendage, and groaned out when a sharp pain shifted from his fingers to his shoulder. A bustling noise was heard, and he faintly remembered the scent of the person over him or the voice. A vial was pressed to his lips, and he was forced to drink the foul liquid given to him. The pained numbed, and his senses along with it. Soon he was drifting off again into the dark abyss, and unconsciousness wrapped him in her warm embrace.

~ooo~

Harry walked into the hospital wing with a lion by his side, stopping by Remus bed. He sighed as he sat down and looked at his professor, his friend, his possible godfather. Hachi whined beside him as the young wizard buried his hands in his long hair. **"I'm sorry,"** Hachi whimpered, scraping Harry's face with his tongue. **"I should've warned you earlier about Dante, about Zani."**

"No need to apologize Hachi," Harry said wearily, running his fingers through Hachi's mane. "No one knew it would happen, Zani just caught them at the wrong time is all. It just sucks that this had to happen to him."

**"Who is Remus to you exactly? I know he is a professor and a werewolf. I don't know anything else."**

“Why?” Harry asked absently. Hachi snorted and tossed his mane.

 **“Well, you talk to him a lot, and you hang around eachother. You were awfully shaken when he was hurt and you talk about him nonstop…”** Harry was slightly surprised. Was that jealously he heard in his pet’s voice?

"Well, he was my father's friend back in his Hogwarts years," Harry said with a sad smile. "He's basically my second godfather."

"You have a godfather?" Hachi asked eyes wide with interest. "Please tell me? I have to know everything about you, My Lord." Harry wasn’t bothered by the title, and it puzzled him because being the person that he is it should bother him a hella lot. _'The person I was,'_ he corrected. He had to remember that he was on his private journey to find the truth and to redeem himself. _'To make myself known and to show them that I am not to be messed around with anymore.'_

**_'Well done Harry. You will do that yes, very very soon.'_ **

Harry looked at Hachi with shocked eyes, then he grinned. _'The bond?'_

 ** _'Yes,'_** his pet purred in his mind. _**'With your magic, at this rate within next week our bond will be drastically deep,and  if i may say, complete,'**_

Harry beamed at him with pride and a little bit of bashfullness. He looked away, staring at his bedridden friend before licking his lips. "Alright then, well you see, my dad, godparents and well I guess my mum were a part of a self-made group called The Marauders..."

~ooo~

Serverus walked in the the hospital ward with his humanoid pet behind him. Sekon was reluctant drug along since he was _ordered_ to come, and at that moment he regretted the bond. He wanted to be with his brother, to comfort his charge. _'Why did he want me to tag along anyway? He clearly doesn't need me here!'_

"Calm your anger Sekon. Why the bond isn’t as deep as it’s supposed to be I can feel your anger, and quite frankly it reminds me of a pouting child."

Sekon visibly pouted, sticking his tongue out at the back of his Master's head. _'Bastard,'_ he thought darkly.

"Pixie," Serverus drawled out loud. Sekon made a noise and crossed his arms. It wasn't deep, but it was getting there.

The two arrived just in time to hear Hachi saying something to Harry. **"No offence My Lord, but your godparents are complete prats, other than Remus of course."**

"Seriously?"

**"Yes, and I have a feeling Sekon will be angry about that if he hears wind of it."**

"Hears wind of what," Sekon growled, not yet tense or defensive. What was he not supposed to hear?

 **"Oh, Harry here was telling me about his parents and the Marauders."** Hachi answered, turning purple eyes over to them in shock and surprise. Snape sneered as his dark eyes grew darker and glittered.

"Spreading your father's glory around are you Potter? Like father like son I suppose."

Sekon didn't know why, but suddenly he felt really angry, to the point where it was nearly forbidden magic. It had clearly come from his Master's side of the bond, and like his was supposed to, he reacted accordingly. He snarled, baring his fangs as his eyes flowed their fiery color. Harry yelped and jumped back in surprise as a lick of flames touch his fur, burning a hole through it and onto his skin. Hachi took a protective stance in front of him, though he cowered slightly, tucking his tail and making himself slightly smaller. His brother was Alpha after all, but that didn't stop him from protecting what's his. He made eye contact, deadly purple flashing with hellfire orange. Both males growled at each other, places and persons forgotten as they fed of their Master's emotions. One wanted revenge, to harm and torture, possibly kill the one that hurt him while the other was defensive, bewildered and just maybe wanted a taste for blood. Or more than a taste, they couldn't tell.

"What in the blazes is going on? No! Serverus tell your pet not to burn my sheets! Look at you lot, out! Get out! I will not have this ruckus in my ward!" Four pairs of eyes turned to the fearless Madam Promfrey, the witch sending them all a stern glare.

"I've come with your potions," Serverus muttered in a deadpan voice, his mind going over what just happened. He glanced at Sekon, though the male avoided eye contact. His eyes were still orange.

"Yes thank you, now unless you all calm down I suggest you leave this instant."

"Hachi," Harry said softly, taking his hand and putting it on the large lion’s head, running his claws lightly over the scalp. Hachi stiffened, eyes lightening as he relaxed. Serverus just simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reigning in his emotions and cutting them from the bond, Sekon blinking his eyes a few times before he stood straight and fixed his clothes.

"Well, that was a bit..."

 **"Surprising?"** Hachi finished, eyes gleaming in interest as his tail lashed excitedly. This was exactly what he wanted, he wanted to feel _that_. _‘Yes my young Lord, let it grow.’_

"Well now that you've all had they experience you can learn how to control yourselves better. I can't have you blowing up my ward and scaring my patients!"

"Sorry Madam," Harry murmured sheepishly.

"We are as well," Sekon purred, eyes closing as Serverus's hand traveled to his head and scratched behind his right ear. Though he was purring in contentment, he senses were acutely aware of Harry. Something was different about the young wizard, different and darker.

The medic witch nodded her head to all of them, eyes snapping to Remus when the werewolf gave a low groan. "Remus?" Harry whispered, going and sitting back at his side and grabbing his hand. Promfrey left and came back with a potion while Sekon stared on curiously. "Is he alright?" He looked at the medic witch, eyes wide and worried.

"Nu, feel like I got ‘it with a bluja," Remus slurred, eyes cracked open while he smiled painful. "How ya doin pup?"

"I was bloody worried that's what!" Harry hissed, resting his for head on the injured man’s hand.

Promfrey held a vial to his lips. "Drink this dearie, it will clear your mind and numb some of that pain you feel."

Remus drank it greedily, wincing at the taste. "I don't favor cherry much." Eyes opened his eyes fully as the potion went to work, and then struggled to sit up against the bed. He felt a dull throb in his left arm, but thankfully no pain. "What happened while I was out?" He asked, more control over his voice.

"Not much," Sekon answered with crossed arms. "You were rushed to your medic, I gave Zani a proper tongue lashing and now I'm coddling my scared as hell little brother. He's worried because he couldn't feel you through the bond."

"He thinks I'm dead?"

"No, but very close to it. He can be a little eccentric at times. He's been sleeping in my bed since the attack." The gryphon's eyes softened. "He's really worried. That surprises me greatly."

"When can I see him?" Remus asked. Sekon chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Maybe when you are in better shape. If he sees you like this then he will only start blaming himself more than he already is."

"But it’s not his fault!"

"Remus," Harry said softly. "There are some things you will need to know about Dante, but we will tell you when you are out."

Remus stared at Harry, and only then did he take in his appearance. "You've changed..."

"Uh..." Harry fidgeted under his friend's stare, his ears twitching nervously.

 **"All we are waiting on now is for his tail to grow!"** Hachi purred, nuzzling Harry's hand. Harry blanched. He didn’t want to grow the tail; it was going to hurt!

"Well then, I'm alright with it. The ears are really cute." Remus said, reaching out with his right hand and touching them lightly. Harry shivered at the touch and instantly his ears flattened under his hair.

"Th-they're still sensitive." He blushed. Remus only chuckled.

"Of course they are."

"Well, now that this is over and the wolf is OK, we are leaving," said Serverus, turning on his heels and walking away. "Sekon, come."

Sekon admired how his Master’s robes flew out from behind him before he gave them a sheepish smile. "Uh, see you when you get better professor. See you in class Harry, Hachi." His stare stayed on Harry longer than he intended, and with grace he turned and ran after his Master. The three watched with amusement.

 **"Give it time; soon he will be doing the same thing."** Hachi purred. **"After all, we take after our Masters as well."**

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned. He pictured Sekon acting like Snape and inwardly flinched. "Future potions are going to be so much harder now."

"There there," Remus patted his shoulders, amusement clear in his voice.


	18. Call Of The Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serverus gets an unexpected call from the Dark Lord.

It was dinner time when the mark on Serverus arm burned. It caused everyone to stare in alarm as Sekon shrieked in pain, curling up with his arm close to his chest. Remus was there, released from the hospital wing a week prior with Dante close by his side. After a specific warning from Sekon and a very clear and murderous glare from Zani, the two understood that they were not to make any sexual contact whatsoever. That, on Dante’s part, frustrated him. But now, all of it was forgotten as they stared with veiled alarm, shooting Serverus a probing look. Dante was instantly at his brother's side, as were the other four, whimpering and doing their best to calm him. Zakuun tries healing him, but to her fear and disappointment it didn't work.

"Move," the potion master growled, kneeling down and picking his pet up bridal style. "He stabbed himself in the arm, the stupid gryphon." Zazuki growled at him, but his eyes widened as Serverus fixed him a glare. He stayed quiet as he watched the wizard turn and walk out of the hall with his brother still whimpering in his arms, cradling his burning appendage. Before the doors closed, however, he gave Draco a knowing look, and the blond nodded.

Draco stood up from his table. "Zazuki!" The chimera snapped his head towards his Master, ears flickering as he tried to figure out the emotions that was running through the boy. With a hesitant look towards his brothers and sister he stood and ran over to the young Malfoy, both of them leaving the hall. Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Dinner has been cut short. Please return to your dorms." With a two claps of his hands the food was gone, and all of them did as they were told.

Ron, Hermione and Harry walked together, voices dropped to a whisper. "I wonder what happened." Ron muttered. Zakuun and Hachi shared scared looks, huddling closer to their Masters. Zani kept his distance, green eyes lost in thought.

"I didn't see Sekon with a fork or a knife did you?" Zakuun asked.

All of them shook their head.

"Why did he lie like that then? He knew Sekon didn't stab himself!"

"We don't know Zakuun. I'll make sure to ask the Professor Dumbledore about it." Harry promised, his mind gears turning. Why would Snape lie? "We will find out soon."

~ooo~

The forest was dark and cold, foggy and murky. From the shadows Death Eaters appeared, and assembling in a circle. Once the Death Eaters were all summoned, out of the shadows appeared a tall, lanky figure. Red menacing eyes stared at them all as they bowed in his presences. Silence was the only thing in the air that mingled with the mist, and as those red eyes circled his minions a fee more times his mouth turned down into a frown.

"Where are Serverus and Draco?" The Dark Lord hissed, voice dripping with poison. The Death Eaters shifted slightly, but none replied. "It seems that they doing something more important than meeting their Lord," he said darkly, mouth now formed into an angry grin.

Two shadows appeared, gliding silent towards him. "My Lord," they answered as they bowed. The dark creature eyed them with distaste.

"You are both late," he drawled.

"Forgiveness My Lord, but we have been busy with some, changes," the youngest answered.

"If you are to take the Dark Mark Draco, you will not be late," he hissed, raising his wand at the shorter figure. "Crucio."

Draco's eyes widened behind the mask, but before the curse could hit him a large flame erupted from behind him, going around him and directly at the curse itself. The flames collided with the magic, holding it off until it exploded. All of them gasped in surprised, the Dark Lord himself narrowing his eyes dangerously. A growl was heard, and from out of the shadows behind Draco came a Chimera, red eyes clashing with now surprised ones.

"Remarkable," the Dark Lord whispered.

 **“You dare threaten my Master, Voldemort?”** The beast snarled as its mouth surrounded with fire. From beside it came a Pyrogryphon, its beak surrounded by fire as well. Voldemort was now really surprised, looking at his two minions with a minute of rage and curiosity.

"Where did you find these two creatures? They are extremely rare to come by."

"That is what we wanted to tell you, My Lord." Serverus said lowly and respectively. _'Stand down now,'_ he ordered Sekon. The gryphon snapped his head to his Master. **_'We have him now. Why not kill him and be done with it?!'_** _'Because that is Harry's job. I am a spy in case you haven't noticed, and if you attack him now it will be treason against him and you will get me and Draco killed! Now stand down.'_ Sekon snorted, but trilled softly and bowed his head to nudge against the wizard's. **"Are you hurt, Master?"**

"I am fine, but mind your place next time," he answered, reaching up to card his fingers through the gryphon's feathers. It purred softly and closed his eyes.

"Remove your masks, all of you," Voldemort ordered. As one, they all removed their masks. Lucius was staring at the beasts in awe, as were the other Death Eaters. "Now, tell me how you've came across them."

"Well," Serverus started. "They called to us."

"They, called to you?" Voldemort asked, eyes disbelieving.

"Yes," Draco answered. "We were in the Forbidden Forest. Serverus asked me to help pick some ingredients with him. We are attacked by acromantulas and they just," Draco shrugged, "appeared, My Lord."

"Interesting," Voldemort muttered thoughtfully. Of course, these creatures were powerful, and if he could have these creatures at his side then the Light wouldn't stand a chance. _'They are also very adamant on respect and very protective. I will have to do a lot to earn their trust after attacking their masters.'_ He eyed the pyrogryphon. _'Especially that one.'_

"Are you by chance bonded to these creatures?"

"Yes," Zazuki answered with a growl. "They are our Masters and you have attacked them, wizard."

"My humblest apologies. I did not know," he answered with a bow of his head. He smirked as he noticed the creature relax. "Well now," he turned to the others. "Onwards with our plans."

"Plans?" The gryphon asked.

Voldemort glanced its way. "Yes, our plans." He turned to the others.

"As you have noticed, the Light side is weakening. Soon we will be able to strike them at their core." The Death Eaters cheered, and both Zazuki and Sekon listened closely as the Dark Wizard continued his speech. It was very hard holding back their snarls as they listened to his plans, minds reeling in horror as he planned to kill Harry and destroy Hogwarts. "Which is why I have summoned you all here. Lucius, step forward."

Zazuki turned his head toward the blond male. "He looks like you, Master." He commented.

"That's because he is my father," Draco answered. Zazuki growled and stepped forward, intercepting Lucius and glaring down at him with burning eyes. The Elder Malfoy froze in place, breath catching when the chimera leaned down and took a sniff of his neck, then his hair. He tried not to shift in discomfort as the beast sniffed lower areas and nearly yelped when it walked around him and bumped his butt.

“He is satisfactory,” Zazuki stated, and with a snort he walked back over to Draco. “A sweet scent, but your scent is far sweeter than his.”

Draco reached up and scratched his brow. “How sweet.”

"Draco, step forward."

Surprised, Draco did as he was told, Zazuki following him. What did the Dark Lord want with him? "Now is your chance to earn the Mark and send pride though your family, Draco. I am giving you a very important task, and shall you fail there will be consequences." Zazuki growled lowly and Draco nodded. "You will kill Dumbledore. Do this and your family will be safe and forever in my good graces and protection. Dumbledore does not expect you, so it should be easy. You have two months to do so. The sooner it is done, the sooner we can strike and end them for good."

Draco nodded eyes wide. His family will be protected, forever out of danger. _'And all I have to do is kill the old coot.'_

 ** _'No Draco. Don't listen to him. Your family will be in danger regardless.'_** Zazuki growled in his mind.

Draco nodded, more to Zazuki than Voldemort. "Of course, My Lord," he said with a bow. The snake man grinned. "Excellent. You are all dismissed, all except for you two." He looked pointedly at Serverus and Draco.

"My Lord," Lucius spoke. "May I stay as well? I am very interested in know how my son has bonded to such a powerful creature," he spoke with barely veiled interest. Voldemort thought only for a second before he nodded. As soon as the area cleared Voldemort and Lucius turned to the two and their pets. The Dark Wizard's red eyes gleamed with evil eagerness.

"Now, tell me how this happened in detail."


	19. Dragons And Spider Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron takes a trip into the Forbidden Forest with his starving pet. What he meets in the end doesn't make him happy one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated the whole Christmas break. You see, i wasn't near a cpu and uh, well I'll stop with the excuses. So as a late Christmas gift/new years gift/begging for forgiveness gift I'm posting two chapters! See? XD

Ron had had enough of watching Zani sit there beside his bed quiet like a statue. Every since the attack he avoided everyone's eyes and the people he usually growled at he didn't growl at anymore. It shocked Ron when his dragon pet didn't growl at Lavender, and the girl commented snidely about him finally learning his place. Ron could've said something about that, but she was his girlfriend and he was madly in love with her. What could he say? And so, after thinking it over and talking with Harry and Hermione, he decided to take his pet for a walk.

  


_'Do dragons even go on walks?'_ He wondered as he entered the dorms. He went to his bed, grimacing when he saw Zani sitting there indeed like a statue, wings tightly around himself.

  


"Oi!"

  


Nothing, not even a shift.

  


"Zani!" He crouched, then tapped on his wing. A moment passed, then the wings slowly creaked open. "Good. I thought you were dead."

  


Green eyes stared back, blank and emotionless. It made Ron uncomfortable.

"C'mon. I'm taking you on a walk, or a fly, or whatever you dragons do." A spark shined in those green eyes, and that made Ron feel a bit happier. "Up, let's go."

  


A light tug on the chain attached to Zani's collar and the two were out, but not before dropping by Dumbledore's office. The old wizard was a bit worried about the flying, and forbid them from going in the Forbidden Forest. Of course, short of burning things they could do whatever they wanted.

  


It was that easy.

  


~ooo~

  


It was not that easy.

  


As soon as Ron took off Zani's muzzle and cuffs he instantly head towards the Forbidden Forest. It was sheer willpower and strength that made the ginger boy stop him, because even in his humanoid form Zani was fucking strong. "We cannot go in there!" Ron grunted as he pulled on the collar. The blunt thorns on the inside of the collar made the Dragon King halt, but it broke him when Zani turned pitiful and pleading eyes to him. It was downright scary. Zani was Dragon King, he was ferocious and showed no mercy and was never weak. But now he was begging like a pitiful starved dog. 

"Why do you want to go in there?!"

  


"Food," Zani rasped and it dawned on Ron that the male indeed hasn't spoken nor eaten for a while.

  


"We have plenty of food at the Great Hall." The Gryffindor huffed. The blond male shook his head. Ron then realized that Zani's blond hair was strangely lighter in color.

Zani whimpered. "I need fresh meat. Master please?"

  


Ron visibly cringed. It sounded so desperate. "Alright alright. Let's go."

  


The dragon yipped happily and ran towards the forest. Before Ron could yell anything he turned into a dragon and flew off. "Ah fuck," he cursed lowly. He absently realized that he's been saying the word more often. He looked at the forest, the place of his nightmares. The place that held many dark creatures and huge spiders. With mustered courage he didn't know he had, he walked inside.

  


"Zani?" He called out. No answer. He kept walking, slowly placing one foot in front of the other. "Zaaaniii!" Still no answer. He looked back, and could barely see the light of the outside. 'Better leave before I get lost.' With that in mind he turned, freezing when he heard a snap.

  


_'Please let that be Zani,'_ he pleaded again and again in his head. His back was cold and it felt as though something was looming at him like a fresh meat. He turned his head slightly, and out the corner of his eye he could see two thin hairy legs.

That was good enough.

  


With a yell he ran off in another direction, barely missing the web the acromantula shot at him. He ran and ran, deeper into the forest, stopping only to hide behind a tree. When he was done he looked around. 'I'm completely lost!' A cool breeze came to him again, and before he knew it he was surrounded by webs and spiders. He stared with wide fearful eyes at the hairy creatures and their freakish eight legs, their fanged mouths and multiple eyes. There was a particular large one in front of him, not as large as Hagrid's spider, which name he didn't remember, but it was large either way.

  


**"Mmm, fresh meat."** It growled, inching closer to him.

  


Ron was scared. He couldn't even lift his wand, much less make a sound. 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die!' He closed his eyes and tried to shrink away from the creature. Something bright flared from behind his eyelids and heat engulfed him. He heard high pitch squeals and the sound of snapping and breaking. He dared not open his eyes until the sounds stopped.

  


**_'Master?'_** A voice called to him in his head. **_'Master, open your eyes.'_**

  


'Zani?' He pressed back timidly. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting the large golden nose of his dragon. A spider leg hung out of his mouth. He looked around and saw that no web or spider was in sight.

  


"I killed them, scared most away." He rumbled proudly.

  


Ron glared at him. "What the fuck! You run into the forest and then leave me alone you stupid lizard!"

  


Zani glared at him, the averted his eyes. **"I'm sorry, Master."**

  


"Damn right you better be sorry! Now did you eat your fill?"

  


**"Mmm yes, though I do prefer the rams back in my world."**

  


"Whatever let just get out of here."

  


Zani snorted and trotted protectively beside Ron out of the forest. As soon as they exited Zani transformed back into his humanoid self. Ron turned and gave a yelp. "Put some clothes on!"

  


"You didn't bring my robe?"

  


The robe? Ron face palmed. He forgot the robe. "Uh, then stay a dragon until I get to my room." He ordered awkwardly.

  


And that's what he did. As soon as Zani got to the dorms he transformed, parading around in his naked glory. Neville and Dean caught sight of him and let loose a strangled yell. Zani simply ignored him, looking around until he found his robe and draped it over himself. "No, Zani. No, you know what? Nevermind, just go on." He groaned, waving away Zani's confused look.

  


Zani just stared at him for a long time, eyes distant and blank. It made the Gryffindor uncomfortable. Then, he grin nastily. "My little prick of a Master actually does have a heart. I have to say I'm impressed and surprised."

  


Ron gawked at him for a long moment in shock before his face turned red. "You fucking lizard! How dare you-" Eyes blinked disorient before he realized he was pinned to the wall and his dragon was towering over him with a strange look in his eyes. It positively creeper him out.

  


"Hey! Lemme-"

  


"Shh."

  


Ron stared incredulously. "You stupid dragon! I said l-"

  


"Ssshh!" Zani's green eyes intensified, and Ron was now sure something was wrong. His heart jumped in his throat when Zani leans closer. "Wha- hey! Are you trying to kiss me?!" Zani ignored him and presses his nose to Ron's neck and gave a deep sniff. Ron's face turned a deep shadow of red as he blushed, shifting when Zani snuffled at his neck some more. It felt awfully ticklish and something else to the ginger, something made him close his legs slightly as the movement gave him a certain reaction.

_'Oh fuck no,'_ he whimpered in his mind. That did  not feel good, it just didn't.

Narrowed green eyes stared back at him. "Are you sure one of those beasts didn't sting you Master?"

  


"Bloody hell man, of course! Now get off!"

  


"Are we alone?" Ron was now confused. He looked around the dorm. It was suspiciously empty. "Well yea I guess we are. Why?" Several scenarios played in his mind, ones he hastily pushed back. He did not swing that way, never!

  


Zani growled, and then he grinned, an extra pair of eyes appearing beside his first pair, and more soon followed. His wings turned into spider legs and he grew bigger and hairier. Hagrid's spider shared down at him.

  


**"Good, so I won't be disturbed. I can finally kill you and be free of this hated bond!"** The spider lunged at him, and Ron screamed.

  


~ooo~

  


Ron woke up scream to the top of his lungs, sweat pouring from his body like water and eyes wide. He panted heavily, blinking rapidly as he scanned the area. He was in his bed still, thankfully. A silence ward was still around his bed. _'So no one heard me, good.'_ No one except Zani, who had his head under the curtain and was giving him a disapproving glare.

  


Ron narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm sure you have your own nightmare, now go to sleep."

  


Zani narrowed his eyes back and snarled from behind his mask before his head disappeared. Ron let out a shaky breath.

  


_**"So I can be free of this hated bond."**_

  


"What the hell was that about?" He whispered breathlessly. Zani turning into his fear of spiders, what did it mean? "I don't know, and I don't want to." He fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes, thankful that his next dream wasn't a nightmare.  
  
---


	20. I'm A Lion, Not A Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets fed up with the Slytherins and loses his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry I haven't updated so I'm posting two chapters.

Harry was fuming, no, he was royally pissed. Why? Well, there was one reason, which involved a panicking Draco and his order to kill Dumbledore, and then there was the band of Slytherins that just wouldn't leave him alone. Surprisingly, the latter was what got him so angry. Ever since Snape and Sekon disappeared for Sekon's from dinner the Slytherins have been getting pretty bold with cornering him and teasing him. Ron and Hermione were with him constantly, and only because of Harry's pleas did they not attack.

"Hey Potter, want some yarn?"

"Yo Potter, I have some catnip here for you!"

"Hey, instead of spending your holidays here why don't you come to my house and be my pet? I have a collar with your name on it."

"Hey, we didn't know Potter was such a pussy."

Laughs and cackles filled his ears, and on instinct the small black appendages flattened into his shaggy hair. Hachi walked next to him in his humanoid form, claws itching to be released and sunk into the nearest neck around. His eyes flashed purple, his fangs sliced his lip and he took deep breaths to control himself. His Lord didn't give him the go yet, he doesn't have the permission. Zakuun and Zani had been sleeping for the day, so they weren't around.

"So if Potter is a pussy, does that mean he has one?"

"Hey we should find out! Hey Potter, drop your trousers!"

"C'mon Harriet! Show us your goodies!"

"Enough," Harry whispered, stopping in his tracks. Hachi shivered in anticipation as the power from Harry flowed over him. He stopped as well, tail twitching wildly.

 _ **'Just say it and I'll kill them!'**_ Hachi thought eagerly.

_'No, no killing. Torture would be fun though.'_

He turned to face his tormentors. Eight seventh year Slytherins and seven sixth years faced him, smirks on their faces. Hermione and Ron glared, though they casted worried looks at Harry. What was he doing?

"Oh, come to attack us with your little claws have you Potter?" A seventh year taunted. Blue eyes and short black hair he had, and he stood to Zani's height.

"Well, no, because then my claws would get dirty," he answered back with frightening calmness. Hachi whimpered and flexed his fingers. "Actually I wanted to ask you all something. Have you seen my scratching post?"

They fixed him a confused look.

"Wow, scar head has gone mental," one of them muttered. Another sneered and the same boy with blue eyes glared down at him. "You freak. All of this would have never happened if you weren't born."

"So none of you have seen my scratching post? A shame really," Harry said airily, completely ignoring the boy's comment. "You see, that post was for my pet Hachi, but since you can't find it then you will replace it. You are tall enough after all."

"Harry," Hermione started. She was practically trembling from the dark energy Harry was emitting.

"Hachi," Harry cut her off, "don't kill him, but have fun 'kay?" Hachi purred in response, and before the seventh year Slytherin could blink Hachi was upon him, claws digging into his chest. The seventh year let out a scream of pain as most of his colleagues fled, though about a handful and a half stayed around and attacked Hachi with curses.

Hachi let them, laughing hauntingly when the spells simply vanished upon contact. His voice was low, like he would sound as a beast. **"Do you really think that hurt me? Had it even crossed your pitiful mortal minds that I am a dark creature? Or does the purple eyes throw you off? You know, the color purple is labeled as a dark color, but you simpletons wouldn't understand that now would you?"**

Hachi stood, pinning the whimpering seventh year under his foot and spreading his arms. **"Here, you can have these back."** The spells thrown at him appeared and were send back at their owners. The students screamed, some of them turning purple while others sicked on the floor. One was hung upside down by their ankle and another was on the ground writing for a good four to seven seconds, apparently under Crucio. Hachi then turned back to the male under him and flexed his bloody claws, then went about seeing how many screams he could extract from the male with shallow scratches, starting first with his face.

Harry just stood by and watched with glee, purple swirling in his eyes. It was unexplainable, how he felt. He felt powerful, he felt invincible. Watching his enemies writhed and scream under his pet, he couldn't help but step forward to join the fun.

"Harry!"

Ron grabbed his arm and Harry glared at him with dark purple eyes, his pupils now mere slits. Ron blanched and backed away from him, and after a few moments Harry turned and walked over to his pet. "My Lord?" Hachi looked up at him with pretty much the same eyes, his fangs gleaming as he took a claw and licked the blood off of it. Harry stared down at the boy and tsked, drawing his wand and pointed it to his chest. He muttered under his breath, then slowly dragged the wand down. New screams erupted from the boy as blood welled up from the long scratch Harry was creating, and that made him grin.

_'Suffer suffer SUFFER!'_

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry gawked as his wand flew out of his hand. A roar and a shriek made his head snap up, and he flinched as Sekon and Dante pinned a struggling Hachi to the ground in their beast forms. Severus and Remus had their wands pointed to Harry warily, Remus looking very....sad? Disappointed?

"And what in Merlin's name are you doing Mr. Potter?" Snape hissed. Harry's eyes swam with purple swirls before turning back to their normal green. He looked down at the boy, then summoned up a look of guilt, though he didn't feel guilty. The boy had to pay. He had to make them see he wasn't a pushover anymore.

"Release Hachi." He ordered.

 **"No!"** Sekon snapped, turning to roar in Hachi's face when he got tired of his little brother's struggling. Hachi stilled and whimpered, submissively flattening his ears and baring his neck.

Dante growled warningly at him before stepping away, sure that his Alpha brother had a hold on the shifter. He then turned black angry eyes over to Harry. **"Are you insane?!"** He snapped, fangs and teeth clacking together.

"No, last time I checked I was a wizard." Harry snapped back.

"Shut up, both of you," Snape growled. "Potter, to Dumbledore's office now. Sekon, can you handle your brother?" Sekon's only reply was a growl down at the feline male.

"Dante, please carry these students to the hospital wing. I'll help you." Remus said politely as he walked by Harry, and the Gryffindor felt a little hurt when Remus didn't look at him. Was he that disgusting?

 _'Now that they've seen my true strength, or only a point if it, they find me even more of a freak.'_ He thought with a panic, eyes starting to water. His own family thought him a freak now. _'I'm a freak to them...'_

_**'No my Lord, they just fear you. They-'** _

The chat was cut off abruptly, and Harry turned to find Hachi's limp head lolling to the side. Sekon fixed him a dangerous glare. **"No chatting between you two."** Harry fumed. Hachi was his pet, his!

"Come on Mr. Potter," Snape drawled. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, help Mr. Lupin move the others to the hospital ward." Harry grudgingly followed his professor, mind now raging. He now knew they were afraid of him, so he would make sure that they stayed afraid.


	21. What Did He Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is punished for his actions, and it takes on a negative effect.

"Harry, do you understand the sincerity of this situation?" Dumbledore asked gravely. No twinkle shined in his eyes as he stared at his Golden Boy, his little charge, with such a disappointed look a father would have. Harry himself avoided Dumbledore's gaze, his arms crossed defiantly as he stared off to the side somewhere. The headmaster let out an inaudible sigh. "Harry, had Mr. Lexington's family not been one of our supporters for defeating the Dark Lord, had you not been the one who would defeat him then you would have been sent to Azkaban? Even when you said it was self defense it wouldn't have help you."

"Yea, I only get pardoned because I'm Harry Potter," Harry muttered sourly. Dumbledore raised a grey eyebrow at that.

"Harry," he said softly. "Why did you do this?"

The Gryffindor glared at the old wizard, a ring of purple surrounding the green in his eyes. "Self defense professor. I already told you this."

"Harry, the boy was all ready incapacitated. What you and Hachi were doing was beyond self defense." Dumbledore said, old eyes going slightly cold. "I think this alliance with these magical creatures is having a bad effect on you my boy."

"You mean my bond with Hachi? Oh no professor, it’s great. Actually it’s amazing! I can see things in a different light now, in a different way."

"And that, Harry, is what I am talking about. You have to understand that sometimes people see things that mean one thing and they think it means another. It is also the fact that Hachi is a dark creature."

"So? You didn't have a problem with me bonding to him in the first place," Harry grumbles, black ears flicking in irritation. Dumbledore spread his hands over his desk as he sighed, closing his eyes briefly before he opened them again.

"I didn't know he was a dark creature until I first saw him. Had I known I wouldn't have permitted it."

Harry bit his lip, mindful of his fangs. "Don't I need him to defeat You Know Who? Isn't that why we bonded in the first place?" he asked timidly. The older wizard nodded.

"Yes Harry, but you have to understand that some things don't go as planned." He stood from his desk and walked around it, hands clasped behind his back.

Harry watched the old wizard closely, trying to figure out what the old man was thinking. _'He's separating me from Hachi for some reason, I just know it!'_

"Harry, I'm afraid you still have to be punished for this, even though you were pardoned. Two weeks of suspension should be good enough."

"What?!" Harry shrieked. He was sending him home, back to the Dursleys?! "You can't!"

"I'm afraid I can and will Harry," Dumbledore said sadly. His eyes then twinkled lightly. "I'm sure some time with your family will be fine. They probably miss you."

Harry stared down at the floor in shock. _'I'm going back to the Dursleys. I'm going to be beaten again.'_ Panic courses through him, followed by fear.

"Now that that is settled you can go back to your dorm now. Your friends wish to spend their free day with you."

Harry numbly stood, ears invisible in his hair. His green eyes were dull as he walked out of the office and to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone there went silent as he walked in, Ron and Hermione watching their sad friend trudge his way upstairs. With worried looks the two followed him, catching Harry just as he sat on his bed.

"Harry?" Hermione said cautiously. Harry didn't look at her. Ron cleared his throat loudly, but his friend didn't respond to that either. "Harry?" Hermione walked in and sat beside him. Up close she could see his shoulders trembling lightly.

"I don't want to go back," he muttered quietly. "I can't. I can't go back without Hachi..."

"Come on mate snap out of it," Ron said, shaking his shoulder. Harry looked up at him with teary eyes.

"He wants me and Hachi to break our bond!"

"He what?!" Zakuun yelled, or rather, squeaked. Hermione searched the room for the source, looking down at a corner in the room and nearly screamed. A pure white mouse was there.

“Relax Mistress, it's only me." Zakuun took on her humanoid form, making Ron turn away with a blush. Zakuun ignored him. "The old wizard wants you to break your bond with Hachi? Why?" She asked, green eyes narrowed. Harry blinked his eyes rapidly, fighting the tears away.

"He says Hachi is having a bad influence on me."

"I agree with that," Ron murmured.

Zakuun sent him a questioning look. "Why? What happened?"

Hermione stared at her, then surprise filled her eyes. "You want here when it happened were you? You were asleep as was Zani."

A growled alerted them of said King's presence.

"Come in and close the door Zani," Ron ordered. Green eyes narrowed before the door shut without him touching it. Ron looked amazed for a second then shook his head and snorted. "I forgot your tail was invisible. Come here." Zani complied, stopping in front of him and kneeling. Ron took his mask off, watching as Zani shook his head and worded his jaw. He sent a scathing glare to Ron before setting his eyes on Hermione.

"What were we not here for?"

"Well, Harry and Hachi sorta....flipped."

"It was self defense!" Harry growled, purple eyes turning to her. She froze eyes wide in fear. Zakuun snarled and snatched Hermione away from him.

"What did Hachi do?!"

Zani shoved his wrist to a shocked Ron. "Take them off!" Ron took them off, then Zani shoved Harry down on the bed and pinned him there. Harry struggled, freezing when Zani growled at his neck. He let the dragon sniff him, insides freezing when enraged golden glared at him. "Sekon's is going to be soooo fucking pissed when he smells you."

"Sekon isn't going to smell anything! Get off of me!" Harry yelled and pushed the dragon away. Zani stumbled back with a growl.

"He will."

"Get out!"

"Harry," Hermione said with a worried tone. "Harry calm down."

"Get out!!" His magic burst, blowing all of them away. Zakuun was able to catch Hermione and sheild her from it by growing large wings and shielding them from it, Zani doing the same. Harry stared with shock wide eyes then curled up on himself on his bed.

"Just leave," he called out weakly.

Zani poked his head out of his wings and glared. "I can't believe Hachi lets you on the loose like this." He stood and stomped angrily out of the room. Ron stayed behind, staring at his friend in shock. Hermione nudged him, having stood up with Zakuun and both of them left quickly.


	22. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry I havent updated. dint have any access to computers. I do now though, so here ya go!

The next day Harry was sent with the Dursleys. Whether it was a good or bad thing no one knew, because he had missed the exciting and terrifying event that happened that following his departure. Maybe it was good. Everybody poured out of Hogwarts just as one of the windows broke with a crash. Zani had jumped out the window with Hachi, transforming into his dragon form with an angry roar. He then reared back his arm and threw Hachi to the ground. The shifter landed with a thud, making the earth shudder. Dust was thrown up into the air upon contact, and the students were glad that the angry Dragon King flew a safe distance away, because the golden beast let loose a wide cone of golden fire straight at his little brother. He held it for what felt like an hour, but only a minute. Zani snapped his mighty jaws shut, ending the flame and watching. Smoke rose to the sky slowly as everyone watched with bated breath.

Severus pushed through the crowd of students to glare at the scene in annoyance. "This is bad," Sekon muttered beside him. Dante was there as well, right beside a nervous and bewildered Remus. Dante saw Zazuki perched on top of a nearby tree. He gave the young a look before the two nodded and turned back to the scene. A roar was heard, and up jumped Hachi as a large and enraged lion. He latched onto Zani's belly and climbed, Zani in turn flied around doing sharp turns. No matter how hard he span or dived he couldn't shake his brother off, and the shape shifter has his claws securely hooked under his scales as he kept climbing him. Soon he got to the wings and with large claws tore into the membrane of the left. Zani roared in pain and jerked, fluttering in and out of the sky. He then dropped, crashing with a loud rumbling.

Out of the dust two men tumbled out, snarling and clawing viciously at each other. Never mind them both being naked, the two were set on hurting and possibly killing each other. "Can't you stop them?" Hermione asked as she pushed her way too the two professors, eyes glued to their pets. Sekon shook his head sadly.

 "As much as I would like to, it is well deserved. Hachi needs to be put on the leash, physically and literally, otherwise he will go out of control. He has taken this bonding too far."

"Harry said that Professor Dumbledore was separating them. He wanted Harry to sever the bond." The witch informed.

"And he's right," Dante muttered. "I knew something was wrong when Hachi volunteered to help us..."

"What?!" Snape snapped. "What are you talking about?"

"Later, Master Snape. Right now we have to hope that Zani is able to contain Hachi." Sekon muttered worriedly.

Remus fixed him an even more worried look. "Zani's a dragon, doesn't that make him stronger?"

"Yes, in fact he is stronger than us all, and only because Zakuun hasn't fully received all of her goddess powers. Though Zani is stronger, Hachi is more agility. He's quicker than Zani, and with good timing and well placed blows he can beat him with ease. He just can't let Zani hit him too many times."

Severus gritted his teeth. "This is just what we need, two idiots fighting for no reason."

A whine pierced the air sharply, followed by a loud crack as if a bone had been broken. A moment later Zani gave a pained roar as another sound of a bone cracking followed. Zazuki quickly flew off the tree and over to them, Sekon muttering under his breath and following suit. Zani was on top of Hachi, pulling his arm back in an awkward angle. One of his wings, the left one, was hanging limply on his back, and with narrowed eyes Sekon could tell it was broken. Hachi let out a pained yowl as his arm was broke, and judging by the way his tail was being pulled by Zani's own invisible tail his it was about to be broken as well.

"Zani stop!" Sekon ordered, eyes flashing. "It’s enough, he can't do anything else."

And indeed he couldn't. While Zani had a broken wing and littered with scratches and small bruises, Hachi had a large gash on his back and left thigh, bruises and scratched everywhere, both of his ears shredded and his tail crumpled up. Both of his arms were broken and blood was pooling rapidly around him. Zazuki watched sadly as Hachi's eyes fluttered once, and then opened wide. The purple in his eyes was dark, almost has black as Dante's. He snarled weakly at them, then his eyes fluttered again and this time closed permanently as he gave in to unconsciousness.

Sekon growled at Zani, making the male back away and off from Hachi before picking him up. "Zazuki, tell our Masters to meet us in the headmaster's office as wait for us. Also tell them to find an empty and secure room for us to heal and imprison Hachi. Quickly!"

With a nod the chimera took off, flying over to the large group of students who were being herded back into the school. Sekon looked down at his beaten brother with pity, not paying Zani any mind. After a moment he looked at the dragon.

"Your wing?"

"It will heal," Zani growled and stood, wincing slightly as his wing was jostled. "Not on its own though."

The older blond looked thoughtful for a moment, the shook off whatever was in his head. "C'mon," he murmured and walked off.

~ooo~

"What has happened?" Dumbledore demanded the next day. Yesterday all the teachers and Prefects spent their time calming the students and restoring order. Severus, Draco and the others along with their pets, save for Harry and Hachi, were in the office. Zani had his wing bound together, Zakuun giving it worried looks.

"We don't know sir. Hachi did something, and it had to be wrong for Zani to cause such a scene," Sekon answered. He watched the old wizard warily, waiting or an explosion, and surprisingly for none.

"Where is Hachi?" He asked quietly.

"He's being detained in a medical room in the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey said there were strong ward put around it so that it would be impossible for him to break out." Zakuun replied with a shivering voice. Hermione wrapped her arms around the dark female. Zakuun returned it with a grateful whimper.

"Ok, now that we know who is where," Snape started. Ron came bursting in the room.

"I checked on Hachi. He's asleep on his bed." Snape glared at him for interrupting, making the ginger shut the door quietly with a gulp.

The professor went on. "Anyway, know that we know who is where would you all kindly tell us what is going on? It is obvious that after the little outburst with Dante you are hiding things from us."

"That was a secret we didn't want to tell until the time came," Zazuki hissed.

"And instead Remus was nearly killed," Hermione retorted, eyes blazing.

Zazuki looked away and crossed his arms while Zani looked down guiltily. Snape narrowed his eyes and turned to Sekon. The gryphon stared down at his Master bravely, though he trembled lightly at the anger coursing through the bond.

"Whatever secrets you are hiding Sekon you'd better tell us now."

"Master, I can’t-"

"You can and you will Sekon. _That is an order_." Severus said coldly. Zakuun and Zani will never get use to the sight of Sekon submitting to another, watching him avert his eyes and turn his head away.

 _'I think it suits him,'_ Zazuki purred in his siblings' minds. They both tossed him annoyed glances.

"Alright," Sekon said finally, briefly meeting the potion master's black eyes. Snape's lips thinned. "Skip anything personally, unless it involves our health and lives." That made Sekon brighten up a bit, though a look of regret filled his eyes. "Alright."

~ooo~

The room was silent as Sekon talked. He told them a lot of things, like what to do and what not to do around them, their up bring and each of their special powers. They also confirmed that Hachi was indeed a dark creature. While Dante and Zazuki were dark creature too, Hachi was by far the deadliest. He told them about the Pyrogryphons, how a male phoenix had captured and bedded a mighty lioness (which Ron didn't believe. He was so sure the lioness would have made him bird food before then), and how the god and goddess shape shifters were created off of the blood of fallen Titans Gods and Goddesses, how Merlin took their blood and  with the drop of blood of each creature in the universe to creat them.

"So then, how did the Amarok Boi-tatá come to be?" Hermione asked, tongue tying as she tried to say the words.

 Sekon chuckled. "Do you know the tale of how the God of Mischief and Fire had his sons and daughter?" Hermione nodded while Snape made a face.

"So he had five children?"

"No," Sekon said. "He had four, but his sons Jörmungandr and Fenrir, um, found each other somehow. Jörmungandr found a way to his brother and found him chained up in some place, well, I forget which place, but he found his brother and the two procreated."

"Oh Merlin that is disgusting!" Draco and Ron shouted at the same time. "Incest!"

"But, they are both males..." Hermione muttered in confusion.

Sekon chuckled and winked at her. "Jörmungandr could lay eggs like any other female snake could. He laid five hundred eggs and left them there to return to earth, and when they hatched Fenrir raised them, and they ventured off. Some stayed and mated together; others ran off and mated with other animals. And that is how the first Amarok Boi-tatá came to be."

Remus was red. "Well, that's very, shocking."

"For the lack of better working yes Lupin, it was," Severus said dryly.

Dumbledore was now giving Dante a thoughtful look, and said Amarok was steady looking at Remus's crotch. Sekon growled warningly at him, making the black haired male huff and cross his arms. Sekon continued taking. "Zani is, well, I don't know if you can say a dark creature, rather, he is a legendary one. No one has ever seen the King of the Dragons until now, and that's only in his true form. Dragons are dragons: brutal, strong, savage, powerful, basically they are fire breathing lizards. The only disadvantage of a Dragon King is that until they find a mate, their tail will remain invisible in their humanoid forms and instead of regular flames they can only spit golden flames. Golden flames, meaning that whatever he breathes on turns into gold."

"But," Hermione started, "Zani spit flames, but it didn't turn anything into gold."

Zani blinked. Now that he remembered, his flames didn't turn anything to gold. Rather, it melted the ground.

"Yea and I've never seen Zani turn anything into gold with his dragon breath, so I don't believe it," Ron stated. Zani growled at him with a snap of his teeth. Draco smirked.

Zazuki however had a devious smile on his face as he locked eyes with the eldest blond brother, Sekon smiling in the same manner. "That, is because Zani is within a close proximity of his mate."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, and then both her and Zakuun turned and squealed at each other. Zazuki and Dante outright laughed. Ron made a disgusted face and shivered. "I wonder who is unfortunate enough to mate him," he muttered, then glanced expectantly at said his pet. Said pet didn't say anything, actually he looked a bit, well, frightened. Remus, Dumbledore and Snape observed him closely as Sekon walked over to his brother.

"Oh calm _down_ Zani. You still have a ways to wait, seeing that they aren't legally at age yet. They need to be, oh, seventeen here? You have almost a whole year to prepare."

Zani whimpered and shook hi _s_ head. "If I am close to them then I need to leave."

"Noooo, since you are close you need to find them," Zakuun corrected with wickedly gleaming eyes. "Oooh I can't wait to see your mate! I bet he or she are beautiful!"

"Wait _he_? What do you mean _he_?!" Ron nearly shouted. Zakuun purred and did a spin.

"Zani will have either a male or a female mate!"

"You mean that Zani might be a pouf? Are you serious?!"

Hermione gave him a disapproving glare. "Ron that's not nice."

"Hermione, there is one little, itty, bitty bit of detail I forgot to share with you, and that's the fact that I'm a FUCKING HOMOPHOBIC!" Ron turned to glare at Zani. "If your mate is a male then I'm cutting the damn bond!"

Zani snarled,eyes glowing gold. "If it means escaping it then I'll be glad if my mate is a male. Then I won't have a problem killing you and your family. No matter how low you are still a weak and lowly wizard, and on top of that a fucking _pureblood_."

Draco groaned. "Again with the pureblood business? I just got Zazuki off of that!"

"Apparently blood relations matter to magical creatures as well Mr. Malfoy," Snape replied for the first time.

“Since when did you care that I was a pureblood?!” Ron shouted.

“Since I found out they’re fucking snotty ingrates who deserve _no_ place on this earth!” Zani hissed.

"I'd hate to interrupt your little "bonding", but Sekon you were telling us something?" Snape drawled .

The gryphon turned to his Master and nodded, ignoring the glaring two behind him. "Anyway, when the King is near his mate he will start spitting regular fire, though only when his mate is of age is when he will actually start to see his tail. The closer he is to his mate the more of his tail he will see, and if they are close, say Zakuun and Hermione close," he gestured to the females who were hanging onto each other's and giggling, arms linked, "then his tail will be fully visible and glowing. His tail will only glow though if he is touching his mate, since the glow is because of his mate's core. He will also experience behavioral changes, like-"

"Like lovey dovey!" Zakuun applied.

"And cuddly," Dante purred.

"And possessive and protective," Zazuki added, giving Zani taunting looks. Zani groaned and covered his face.

Sekon nodded. "Yes, those. One thing is for certain though; Zani is an alpha, so the other party will have to submit."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes yes, I see. And the Chimera?"

Sekon shrugged. "I don't know about them. They've always been around."

"Well, now that we know about you and your kinds care to explain why Zani beat his brother to a bloody pulp?" Draco said snidely, eyes narrowed at the buff blond. Zani ignored him in favor of watching and trying to stretch his wings.

"Usually Zani has a reason for attacking Hachi. We don't know the reason this time," Dante whined.

Zakuun sighed and turned frightful eyes to Sekon. The pyrogryphon stared at her with hard eyes. "Zakuun?"

She closed them and gulped. "H-hachi Marked Harry. That's why Zani attacked him." Dante made a face.

"Zani did say we had no permission to Mark, but it doesn't mean he has to beat him," Hermione reasoned. Sekon nodded, though his eyes were livid.

"But Zani had every right to beat Hachi for what he's done. If there is one thing about Hachi being a dark creature is that he is literally _dark_. You see, in the Shape shifting world there are three ranks, Goddess and or God shifter, General Shifter and Warrior Shifter. Warriors Shifters themselves have their own four ranks, first the newbies and apprentice warriors, then the Battalion Shifters, The Holy Shifters and The Dark Shifters. Battalion Shifters are like common soldiers, but instead of weapons they shift into battle worthy ground animals like any type of prime apes, bears, horse, dogs or dog like animals. Holy Shifters have strong magical powers and turn into the forms of any snake, or reptile animals. Then there are the Dark shifters who consist of nothing but cats. He is a Warrior Shifter yes, but he is in the Dark Ranks, a Dark Shifter, put in the place of last resort or possibly used for the torture and damnation of a major sinful enemy. His kind twist and turn the mind of those they have in their grasp and put them in eternal pain or sorrow. He takes their souls, tears them apart then put them back together, literally. To those they Mark and deem worthy a Master, it has bad effects."

Sekon took a pause and cursed, running his fingers roughly through his hair. Snape had a now serious look on his face. "What aren't you telling us Sekon?" Angry orange eyes met gold black.

"The deep bonding with these type of Warrior Shifters makes the Master evil, Dark. It was ok when it was only a bond for defeating the Dark Lord, but Hachi Marked him..."

"So you mean because of that Harry has turned bad?!" Ron asked, horrified. "We can stop that right?! Like, completely stop it?"

"Yes, but I will not allow you to kill my little brother."

"Harry is in danger because of him!" Hermione raged.

Dumbledore himself looked troubled. "Has this happened before?"

"Yes, it has. Hachi has had a Master before, plenty of them, but it’s different with them. A Dark Warrior is what he is, and instead if the Master being in charge it is actually them. When a Master is deemed unworthy they are dumped and left for dead, if they aren't dead already. Dark Warriors like Masters with power, and once they lose that power they are useless."

"So the reason for Harry's quick binding with Hachi..." Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harry said he was chosen for his power."

"Yes."

"So the left behind Masters they get killed?"

"Yes, all of them die."

"All of them?" Hermione questioned with narrowed eyes. Sekon gulped.

"All but one. The person Hachi abandoned for death didn't actually die..."

All of them were quiet.

"And what happened to them?" Remus whispered. Sekon bit his lip. "They got evil, very dark and evil."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, then asked the question that Sekon dreaded to answer. "Was that person's name, Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Sekon nodded his head slowly. "Yes..."

"Oh my..." Hermione whispered and covered her mouth. Zakuun avoided looking at the wizards now, and even Dante wanted to hide.

"So this war is because of you?" Snape hissed lowly. Sekon hissed back. "No it isn't! We didn't trigger this!"

"But you gave him the initiative to start!" Remus bellowed.

"Listen," Zazuki started, "I've heard about Voldy and his up bring, how he became how he is. Hachi told us everything after all." All eyes were fixed on him, so he continued. "You see, before his attack on the muggles 16 years ago he died. Yes he has died before, but he didn't take as long as he did when he was weakened to get back in power. Hachi did kill him yes, or so he thought, but before then he was bonded to my brother for power. It was Hachi who taught him how to split his soul and live, and for some reason Hachi didn't want him anymore and decided to kill him. He was dead yes, but he came back. Hey don't look at me, I don't know how!"

"Look," Zakuun said timidly, "all we need to do really is to break the bond between Harry and Hachi. If we do then Harry and his dark ways will diminish, that's we you get your friend back and we keep our brother."

"And is that surely going to work?" Snape asked. Zakuun nodded.

"There have been some cases like that, only about a dozen, but it works. It depends on the separation though."

"Harry has been suspended for two weeks," Dumbledore told her, and she flashed him a smile.

"That's more than enough time to wean it. It really only needs five days to weaken the bond, so it will be really easy for us to perform the ceremony and break it."

"Well,at least there is some good news. Where is Hachi now?"

"In the dungeons chained and tied together," Zani growled. Zakuun nodded. "Then we can do it then." After a moment they all relaxed slightly.

Dumbledore fixed his spectacles. "It will take a while, but we will fix the front of the school. Now that some matters have closed and others have opened you are all dismissed. I have a lot of thinking to do."

Obediently they filed out of the office and went on their way. The rest of the day was normal, save for the excited talks about the creature fight and the heavy praises and popularity Ron received for having a "bad ass dragon". Zani tried his luck in figuring out which of the students was his mate, checking out males just to get on his Master's nerves. After classes and dinner they returned to their dorms. Zakuun waited patiently for her Mistress to fall asleep before sneaking out of the room, carrying some food with her. After all, Hachi was her big brother and she didn't want him to starve. All life forms slept while she crept through the large school, even ghosts, and when she got to the dungeon wall she tapped on the necessary stones and slipped inside as they moved opened.

"Hachi, I got you some food!" She called out cheerfully.

She walked happily to his cell, excited at the thought of seeing her brother. He looked so in pain and upset, and she really wanted to treat his wounds. When she reached his cell she unlocked it with her claws and slid it open. Green eyes widened and she dropped the plate of food she was holding, biscuits rolling over towards the Dark Warrior, or where he would be. Fear corded through her as she turned and ran, giving up her humanoid for that of a cheetah. She clawed at Snape's door, waiting impatiently before she turned into something small and crawling under. She turned back to her regular size just as a spell was shot at her.

"What are you doing in here and how did you get past my wards?!" The potions master growled, not deterred by her naked form.

Zakuun whimpered and gushed. "Hachi is gone!"


	23. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is suspended and is sent back to Muggle London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am sorry for the late update, if this counts for being late. I was really struggling with this chapter, wondering if it was too long or too short, adding things and then erasing and starting over, stuff like that. I rewrote this thing like a MILLION times and I'm still pretty frustrated with it, but somewat pleased. Please tell me what you think, because this one makes me kinda anxious ^^;

Harry took the Hogwarts Express home with one emotion. He hated them, hated them. They were mean, abusive, unfair, and they murdered Hedwig, he _hated_ them. And yet, the only though that flitted through his mind other than his emotions were Dumbledore. The old wizard still though that the family were all love and care, yet he was so blind to the truth. He kept sending him back every single year, three months of torture and torment and abuse and neglects. He couldn't only take so much, and being sent back so early for two weeks?

Harry closed his eyes as the train whistled and slowed to a stop. This was it. Like a zombie he stood and dragged his luggage out. Then when he gathered everything and lugged off the train, squinting his eyes as he stared at the offending wall he was supposed to walk through. Glamour appeared over him to hide his mutations and his eyes went a dull green. Fishing out his old glasses, he put them on and instantly hated them. He wanted to be himself, not the shell of a boy he used to be. One last longing look at the train and he walked through, then, blending in with every muggle around him he walked out of the train station and was greeted with the very repulsing sight of his loving family. Vernon sneered down at him, and yes he had grown an inch higher that than his fat uncle, thanks to the bond. Sadly the glamour was on, so he was his short self again.

His short, skinny, frail and weak self.

"I should make you ride in the trunk. We still have months for you to come back and yet you get suspended?! Just to torture us isn't boy? Do you crave punishment?!" Vernon grabbed him by the back of his neck, making him Harry wince in pain as he was lead like a dog to the small car. Dudley smirked at him as he got in and punched him in his arm, hard. The fat boy had grown, tall now, a bit taller than Harry himself still, and had grown even fatter.

 _'Pig,'_ he hissed in his mind as he rubbed his arm. Yes it was going to bruises, if it hadn't already.

On the way to his home (read: prison) he was giving a list upon list of things to do, starting with mowing the lawn. They complained about it always being messy when he stayed and that he was nothing but a freeloading messy pig. Harry almost blurted out that their fat pig of a son always made the messes, but a last it wouldn't help, if anything it would make the situation worse, so he resided to sitting back and enduring the abuse, like has been for years. Once they reached Private Drive 4 they instantly set Harry to work, leaving him outside to bare the blistering sun. Muttering under his breathe the teen got started.

~ooo~

It was day two of his stay, and already Harry was covered with four large bruises. One of them was from Uncle Vernon. The enlarged man punched Harry in the face when he accidentally burned the toast, and that was because Dudly had left a rather nastier bruise on his ribs than the one on his arm. And to make matters worse Petunia slapped him where the bruise was forming, causing him to momentarily black out and fall against the side of a wall against the staircase, the corner of the stairs catching and cracking one of his ribs on his left side as he fell. They hadn't thought to take him to the hospital; they instead made him do more work.

~ooo~

By the fourth day Harry was near his limit. He was still aching and sore from his bruises and sounds, and since he was still an underage wizard he couldn't use magic to defend or heal himself, he was doomed. It was night time now, and the he boy sat there in his room, watching the full moon as it pulled out. His thoughts travelled back to Remus, and he remembered with a small smile his werewolf form. _'He is changing tonight,'_ he thought sickly, already mourning the loss of his closeness. Then he thought about his friend ignoring him.

_'Why though? Why?'_

"You hate me, don't you? You think I'm a freak as well. My mutations scare you, as well as my power," he murmured to himself. Hachi had told them that they feared him, so it had to be true.

 _'Is that what I am to everybody now? A freak?'_ He curled up, wrapping his arms around himself. Hermione was afraid of him, Ron thought him a freak, and the whole school feared him.

"I'm a freak," he whispered, and he said it repeatedly, and each time he muttered it his heart grew darker, his mind slowly filled with very unpleasant things. He grinned.

"Let them fear me....” He dropped his glamour, revealing his self, his true self. He then opened the window and let the full moon light shine on him. His pale skin was nicely tanned, thanks to the one who Marked him, his Pet. _‘Hachi,’_ he thought sadly. Black ears fluttered on his head as he took off his glasses, then stared at the offending objects and attempted to throw them away. He couldn’t though, he needed a cover-up, and he needed them to do it. So, he sat them on his bed and took off his shirt. He looked down at his torso, which was now toned and well-muscled not only from playing Quidditch, but from the transformation as well, and touched his ribs lightly, watching in fascination as the bruises began to fade away. He touched his face and felt no pain. He touched his arm and it too was painless. The pain was fading away, turning invisible, ceasing existence. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. Now if only he could get rid of the pains he was living with…

A creaking noise was heard, making him quicky turn around and bare his fangs as he hissed. Small brown eyes widened before the room door quickly snapped shut. Harry was now confused. Who was that? Petunia? No, her eyes were blue, so it was either Dudly or Vernon. _‘Dudley,’_ he thought with disgust. Vernon would never come to his room like that.

 _‘Now I have to hide, again,’_ he mourned, gazing longingly at the moon again. It called to him, oh so tempting, but he couldn’t answer her. _‘Another time,’_ he promised, and slipped the glamour back on. Then he slid his shirt on and crawled under his cover. The last thing on his mind as he closed his eyes was asking Hachi about the Moon.

~ooo~

It’s been a full week and two days now since Harry was suspended, and he was missing his pet badly. "Hachi," he whined in his room. It was morning, and the boy had stayed up late through the night in his true self. Where was his pet? Was he OK? He had felt pain from his side when he left and was instantly worried. Hachi hadn't gotten hurt had he? They bond had strengthen considerable since the incident at Hogwarts, and he was positive that a week more together would've brought it to its max.

_'At least, that's what Hachi told me.'_

He had been constantly thinking about the dark creature. The first two days after his departure he felt anger from his side of the bond, locked down and simmering. Now it was quiet, too quiet by his standards. He needed contact with his pet. It un-eased him if he didn't at least feel his emotions. _'I'd better start breakfast,'_ he grumbled in his mind as he stared at the clock. They would be downstairs in half an hour.

With a sigh he dragged himself out of bed and downstairs. He fleetingly felt magic and rolled his eyes. Aurors had been posted outside his house for nearly a week now, and frankly it was getting annoying. What were they expecting him to do, go crazy and kill his "lovely family"? _'It wouldn't be bad,’_ he thought with a sick grin. The thought of their blood on the floor, ceiling and walls excited him.

_'No death, just torture. I can spill a bit of blood though.'_

With that thought in mind he prepared breakfast, and almost forty five minutes later the circus family came downstairs. Harry handed Vernon his coffee and newspaper and then their plates. Vernon gave Harry a strange look, making Harry inwardly shiver. His uncle had been giving him that look for a while now. _‘I wonder why.’_ He handed Dudley his almost liter cup of orange juice and Petunia's small and dainty China tea cup of tea with two cubes of sugar. Then he took two sausage patties, stuck them between buttered toast and a raggedy cup filled with orange juice and ran upstairs. It was better to avoid them, saved him from bruises.

~ooo~

"Boy!" Harry's uncle bellowed the next night. Harry growled, slid on his glamour and yanked the door open. It was almost midnight, what could his perfect uncle possibly want? Usually they left him alone after 10:40 pm.

"Yes Uncle?"

"We are going out, put you stuff on and let's go!"

"We sir?" Harry asked in confusion.

Vernon's face turned red. "Hurry up!"

Harry quickly turned and ran upstairs. Him and Uncle Vernon going out on their own? What for? And why at this time of night? He trotted downstairs with a thin light blue coat on and too big black trousers, dingy white sneakers completing his look. Vernon was already out the door and starting up the car.

"Where are you going?" Dudley asked with narrowed eyes, a jelly donut in hand.

"I don't know, ask him." Harry replied. Dudley reached over and punched him hard in the arm with his meaty fist. The boy smirked as Harry winced and grabbed the abused appendage. Sneering, the young wizard turned and walked out the door, restraining his self from slamming it shut. He opened the back door of the car, and was surprised when Vernon glared at him and pointedly looked at the passenger seat. Huh?

"Uhh," he started.

"Well don't just sit there, get in!" Vernon barked. Quickly Harry climbed into the seat, shut the door and buckled his seat belt. Then the car backed out of the drive way and drove off.

They sat there in silence through the drive, Harry casting his eyes out his window. Where were they going and why him? What could they be possibly doing once they got to their destination? _'Probably to kill me and throw me in a ditch,'_ he thought bitterly. Fear gripped him. That wouldn't happen right? He blinked as the car pulled to a stop, and he realized he was somewhere, where? It was dark, and from what Harry could tell from his so-so sight was that they were in the woods.

"Get out," Vernon growled.

Hastily Harry did as he was told. He stood awkwardly away from the car, hands in his jacket pocket. Shivering he wished he'd brought a thicker jacket, because it was cold at night, especially in the woods.

"Come here!" Vernon barked. "Check the tires!"

Frowning slightly in confusion, he did as he was told. Why did Vernon drive him all the way out here just to check tires? His back burned as though someone was staring holes in him, and before he could turn around a pain exploded on the back of his head. He fell and blacked out shortly.

When he came to he was half way out of the driver’s side of the car. _'What?'_ He moved his hands, but they were ties to the steering wheel. He struggled harder to pull his hands free, only managing to scrape his already chapped wrists.

"Ah, awake now are you, freak? Good."

Harry turned his head, but couldn't see behind him. "Uncle Vernon what is going on?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you tonight but whimpers." What? A bare calloused hand touched him on his back, and it was then Harry noticed he was naked, and cold. He was so cold.

"U-Uncle Vernon?" Harry stuttered in fear. The fat man responded with a bruising hit on his back, causing him to scream out. Getting hit in the cold _hurt_.

"What did I tell you boy?" He growled, and Harry heard the unbuckling of a belt. He squirmed and struggled desperately to be free and arched back in pain as the belt connected with his lower back, screaming loudly.

"You boy, have been getting on my nerves for the past week!"

Another hit, another scream.

"First you force us to take you in," -hit- "then you cause trouble with your freaky magic," -hit- "you blow up your aunt," -hit- "then your freakish godfather is on the news...!"

On and on the accusations and the beating went. Harry loss count after twenty, and the pain made his body numb as well as the cold. He was on the brink of unconsciousness when he noticed the beating stopped. A hand touched his now red and welted back, then trailed down to his equally abused behind.

"And then you show up and become even freakier than you were before and taunt me. I have to admit I never thought you'd take after your mother." Fingers slid between his cheeks and all foggy thoughts vanished.

 _'No!'_ He screamed in his mind when his voice, lost from screaming, failed him as he heard a zipper being unzipped.

"You know, I never thought dear Lily was the way she was until Petunia told me, a witch whore. That's what you've become boy, you  
and your freaky ways. I've seen your kind, what is it, Shifters?"

Harry blinked. He knew?

"Yes that's it; your father was a shifter, one of those warrior Battalion ones. He Marked your mother, they got married and had you. Then they had to get themselves killed by that Dark Lord fellow. Oh yes boy, Petunia tells me a lot of things about your freaky kind, you ungodly monsters. That night I saw you in your room, so alien and freakish..."

Hands grabbed his hips brutally and lifted him. Try as he might he couldn't do anything, because his body wouldn't respond. The blessed numbness was starting to fade and it was then he felt it, his muscles were sore and in pain and god was he cold! _'No no no!'_ He pleaded as he felt fingers pry is cheeks apart and exposed him to the air and monster behind him. He'd never thought his uncle would stoop so low.

"No," he whimpered quietly, too quietly. It hurt even when he whispered!

"Hush boy, it’s already been discussed. I was to take you out, beat you and bring you back. Petunia won't need to know about this though. This is my own punishment for you."

Harry wanted to move, god did he try, but he was too weak and sore. He heard the sounds of the dropping of trousers and started to cry. He'd never think he'd ever get raped; he was too unattractive to even be given a second glance, his uncle, that horrid man. The hands on his hips tightened and were...gone? But where? A noise was heard behind him, scuffling and dragging, a low gargling noise, and then silence. Harry flinched as a hand again touched his back. The hands felt different this time though. Instead of calloused they were smooth, meaty fingers were thin and long, and claws. Were those claws?

"My Lord," a voice purred an oh-so-heavenly and familiar voice.

"H-ha-"

"Ssh," the Dark Warrior cooed and clawed off the rope restraints on Harry's wrists. Then he quickly wrapped the boy in his arms, putting him under his long robe. Clawed hands took abused and red wrists in their hands and rubbed them soothingly, returning blood to the pale fingers while healing him. Hachi then rubbed his hands up the boy's arms and shoulders, down his chest back and sides, tail doing the same to the boy’s legs. Harry sat there and let him, eyes wide in shock and fear.

"My Lord?" Hachi questioned. "Harry," he tried again, putting a finger under his chin and turning him to face him. Harry flinched, but once he made eye contact with his pet he burst into tears.

"Harry," Hachi whispered and pulled the boy close. "I'm so sorry I came so late, My Lord. The magical restraints were hard to pull off and the effects were too strong." He lightly started to the top of Harry's head and purring softly.

Harry clenched the front of Hachi's shirt as he shivered, stopping his crying. He wanted to talk to him, but his throat hurt so much. He relaxed as he felt Hachi's chest rumble and pushed his face into the darker male’s neck, taking in his scent. It smelled dark, and safe. _'Darkness is safety,'_ he thought absently. He felt safe, warm and safe.

 _' **Harry,'**_ Hachi's voice echoed weakly in his mind. The bond was weakened but still there.

 _'I'm glad you came,'_ Harry answered back.

 ** _'I agree, he's already violated you without consent,'_** Hachi growled, purple eyes glaring at the unconscious figure a few feet away. Puffy and red eyes followed his gaze.

_'Is he dead?'_

**_'Do you want him dead?'_** came an eager question.

_'No, but I want revenge.'_

Hachi purred, satisfied. His Lord was still himself and not broken. **_'Then what's stopping you?'_**

_'I can't use magic.'_

**_'Oh? Why?'_ **

_'Because the law says-'_

**_'Fuck the law!'_** Hachi snarled angrily. **_'You are no longer their wizard Harry, you are free. You are a rogue, a runaway, out on your own, a Dark Shifter. The only difference is that I will be with you, forever and always.'_** Harry didn't think over what Hachi said and made his decision quickly. The Shifter was right; it was time he went out on his own. It was time for the Golden boy act to end.

 _'Can you take me back? I need clothes and I want to say a last goodbye to my family,'_ Harry thought with dead scary calmness.

Hachi gave a fanged smirk. "Of course My Lord," he said and stood, helping Harry to his feet. He then wrapped his arms securely around the boy, grabbed Vernon with his tail and ran off.

~ooo~

"Oh Vernon you're home! Have you dealt with that good for nothing-" Petunia's eyes widened in the middle of her speech.

"Hello there," Hachi said sweetly with a cheerful smile on his face. He then pushed her harshly away, making her fall on the floor. She shrieked as Vernon was thrown down beside her, unconscious.

"Ow," he hissed and flattened his ears. "You have such a pair of lungs on you." Harry limped inside, completely ignoring her as he trudged upstairs. "Quickly My Lord," Hachi called. He then turned his attention back to Petunia. "My my you do look like a horse upon person," he sneered in disgust.

Dudley whimpered, drawing Hachi's attention quickly. "Ah, pig boy," he hissed with a smirk. "So nice to see you."

Harry kicked his room door open not caring for the lock and made his way over to his closet. Jerking the door he opened the closet and grabbed some clothes, only to realize that they were not his taste. They smelled and reminded him of Dudley. _'I don't want these!'_ He slammed the door shut and went about gathering his things, cloak, suitcase, cards and mail from friends and family, all of it, then shrunk it down in his hand. He'd have to let Hachi carry it because he was only wearing Hachi's robe and no pockets.

Wand in hand he went back downstairs, wincing all the way. Oh he was so going to torture Uncle Vernon. _'He's not my uncle anymore, he's a monster.'_

"You didn't change," Hachi frowned, but wasn't disappointed.

Harry shrugged. "It reminds me too much of this place..."

"Very well them, should I let them know we are here now?"

"Yes," Harry said after taking a deep nervous breath. The house pulsed, lowering the barrier Hachi had erected over the house upon their arrival. Instantly six Aurors appeared in the house with wands raised.

"Hachi Matsuyo stop right there!"

Hachi smirked, fangs glistening. "Why whatever is the problem sir?"

"You are under arrest!"

"For what?" He asked, feigning innocence. The evil glint in his eyes didn't help.

"For escaping your prison, wielding dark magic and the deaths of twelve wizards you dark creature. Also for mind and magic manipulation."

Harry chuckled. "You think I'm being manipulated?" He turned to face them, eyes bleeding purple. "Why that's _hilarious_!" Glamour dropped, Harry now stood in front of them grinning. "I have you know that while I was with you _I_ was being manipulated."

"My Lord," Hachi purred in dangerous seduction, "remember, you are not them anymore. There is no more need to hold back."

"No more need huh?" He muttered to himself. He turned to Petunia. "Well then my dear aunt, who should I kill first? You, Dudley, or them?" She stared at him with wide eyes, horrified and disgusted.

"Them? Yes, I would prefer to torture you last."

He glanced at Hachi. "Go on, don't kill them but make it really close." Feral grin in place Hachi charged, and in five seemingly slow minutes the wizards were down, bleeding mangled and unconscious. Hachi drug one of them to Harry.

"Him?"

"Him," Harry hissed in disgust, staring down at Cornelius Fudge. "I want you to send a message to the Wizarding World, and yes you will tell the truth of it." Placing the tip if his wand at the man's head, it pulsed and he fell down unconscious.

"You really are a _freak_."

Though it was a whisper an average human would hear, Harry with his new heightened senses heard it like it was screamed at him. He turned quickly and back handed her into a wall. Dudley whimpered. "I'm a freak? I'M A FREAK?!" He gave a hollow laugh, bordering on insanity. "Need I remind you that for 16 fucking years you've beaten and tortured me just for living? Oh, and let's not forget what transpired only a few hours ago!"

"You need discipline boy."

Harry jabbed his finger at the unconscious fat man on the floor beside her. "HE JUST TRIED TO RAPED ME! WHAT KIND OF DISCIPLINE IS THAT?!" He shouted, magic running wild. Petunia gasped as it wrapped around her.

"I'll show you discipline." He whispered coldly, and then he grinned evilly. "Hachi, do with Dudley as you see fit, just don't kill him."

"And the fat unconscious one?"

"Him? He will be saved for last."


	24. Just For fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is just how I typed this, just for fun. Some Draco and Zazuki fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooorry for takeing so long to update, but I've been stuck with the worse writer's block ever! I knew what I wanted to write I swear I did, but tis just that chapter that you have to write before getting to the good part. -_-" Meh, anyway here it is. If its sucky then I know. Oh, and from now on I'll be updating once a week. School and all that jazz, so about every Wed-Thurs.

Draco sighed in boredom in his Herbology class; listening to Professor Sprout spit what he called nonsense. Draco concluded that no one but Neville wanted to learn about plants, judging from the many sleepy faces around the room. Ever since Harry’s suspense a week and some days ago Draco and Zazuki had gotten surprisingly close, mostly Zazuki. Draco still couldn’t believe that was so suddenly very friendly towards him, to the point where they would joke around. Just yesterday they were playing acting roles and days before pranking people. Pranking! Draco _never_ pranks! This Malfoy wasn’t going to partake in such idiotic activities even though he did like causing a bit of mischief every so often, then the next thing he knows he’s running out of Professor McGonagall’s room snickering, the Transfigurations teacher leaving her room with abnotmally long lime green hair. Seriously, it was like someone casted a spell on the beast and turned his attitude to a one one-eighty. One day its ‘stupid pureblood’, the next it’s ‘yes my precious pureblood?’ Since when did he go from stupid to precious?

There was another thing that bothered him, a habit that Zazuki had started doing that frankly annoyed Draco to no end after a few days of it. _‘And he’s doing it now, the damn feline!’_ Grey eyes rolled up to meet distant green ones, and then drifted to dark hands. Zazuki was sitting beside him on his desk, pulling softly at one of his bleach blond strands. "Could you stop that?" He hissed as he jotted down some notes on a, and he quote, "good natured plant that also spits deadly venom that peels of the fur and skin of animals and people". Zazuki ignored him and kept up what he was doing. Draco huffed quietly in annoyance and continued with his notes. It proved to be difficult though, because Zazuki moved his tail on his paper.

"Zazuki," he hissed again.

"Yes pureblood?" Zazuki purred rather loudly, causing Draco to groan as he felt multiple pairs of eyes turn his way.

"Move your tail so I can write."

Zazuki chuckled softly. "That's a bad way to ask, Master."

Draco shivered as Zazuki combed his claws though his hair. The fact that his claws barely scraped his scalp felt so good, so it took him a while to say something. "Can you please get tour tail off my paper so that I can write?"

"I can," Zazuki answered.

"Well will you?"

"No."

Draco growled. "Zazuki..."

"Oooh you're growling. Are you going to bite me?"

 _'He's doing this now?!'_ The Slytherin took a deep breath. Once he released it he stared up at his pet. "Zazuki, get down now. I have work to do and you are hindering that."

"Like I give a damn about that. Just be quiet and let me play in your hair." He hissed, surprising the pureblood. Why was he all of a sudden angry?

"Move your tail."

"No."

"Then get out of my hair."

_"No!"_

"Mr. Malfoy is everything alright?" Professor Spout asked. Draco frowned, then smirked and gave a dramatic sigh. "Can I step outside for a second? Zazuki has to be taken to the bathroom."

"Of course, Draco."

Zazuki glared coldly at Draco and kept glaring as the boy rose and tugged on his chain. "Come on dragling, time to go potty." He cooed.

"Fuck you," Zazuki hissed and marched out the class, slamming the class door behind him. "Don't follow me I can "potty" myself!" He shouted from behind the door.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "He's growing up. How nice." He went back to his seat and sat down, glad that he could finally write in peace. Three minutes later Zazuki walked back in, sat himself back on Draco's desk and played in his hair. Draco almost let out an annoyed sigh, almost. "Zazuki," he growled, but was ignored. Draco then gave up trying to make the chimera stop and continued with his work.

~ooo~

The walk to the Great Hall was torturous, seeing that Zazuki just would not stop messing around with his hair. He knew he had some pretty damn good and beautiful hair but come _on_ , not even Pansy played in his hair that long!

 ** _'That bitch touched your hair?'_** A growl sounded through his head.

The Slytherin stopped walking and glared at him. "Was that just you?"

 Zazuki shrugged. "Maybe. Can we go now, I'm hungry." With a roll of his eyes they continued on.

“Who are we going to mess with today?” Zazuki suddenly said a touch of eagerness in his voice. Draco looked up at him in thought. “Eh, I don’t know. Aren’t you choosing the victim today?”

“Parkinson.” Was an instant reply, causing the blond to chuckle. Why Zazuki was so suddenly against Pansy he didn’t know. That was another one of the things that changed in Zazuki.

“Atleast call her by her name,’ Draco tried, but a glare from the magical creature told him that there was no way in hell he would do such a thing.

“Alright,” the Slytherin conceded. “How are we going to do it?

~ooo~

As soon as they sat down Pansy flung her arms around Draco's neck. "My _darling_!" She cooed, combing her fingers straight through his hair, the left side exactly where Zazuki was playing with a few moments ago. Said person growled loudly, making the few Slytherins around them quiet down and look at him.

"Move your hand."

"Why?" Pansy shot back with a frown.

"Because this blond head is strictly reserved for me."

"And pray tell for what ungodly reasons do you mess around with my fiancé’s head?" She hissed. He hissed back at her, fangs lengthening and almost flicking his tongue. Almost.

"Master Draco has given me the job to keep his hair neat and pristine, and your hoof claw fingers are _messing it up_!" A smooth lie, Draco had to give it to his pet, and hoof claw fingers? That pushed a snort out of him and a few others around.

"Who dare you?! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"A bitch with a shmooshed face?" He said innocently.

“My face is not “shmooshed”!!! That’s not even a word!” she shrieked.

“Sweetheart, with that face you practically invented the word.” Zazuki purred with a smirk. The Slytherins around the table snorted, some cackled. Pansy’s face lit up like a light bulb in anger.

“You-you…”

“Me? Me what?”

“You asshole!”

“Yes _darling_ we all have assholes,” Zazuki sighed with a mocking roll of his eyes. “Please say something more intelligent out of that mouth of yours, you are putting us great Slytherins to shame.”

“DRACO, DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR DAMN PET!!!!” she yelled, causing some students from other tables to look over at them.

Said wizard sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Pansy you are making a scene. Sit down.”

“Not until you punish that disgusting pet of yours.” She growled lowly.

“Fine,” he murmured and turned to the chimera. He then put a serious look on his face. Zazuki’s eyes glinted knowingly and it quickly turned to one of confusion. “Zazuki, you’ve been a very _very_ bad boy. You are sentenced to your room until dinner time young man, now ta-ta.” he tapped Zazuki’s nose for good measures. Zazuki looked sad and heart broken.

“I-I’m sorry…I won’t do it again I swear!” he said pitifully. Draco shook his head.

“No no no young man, no more chances. Your mummy said so.”

“BUT SHE ISN’T MY MUM!!!”

A sigh, a well-acted sad sigh. “I know, but until I find you a better mum she will have to do.” Some students stared at the pair in shock while others snickered. Pansy only huffed, flaring her nostrils.

“What is wrong with you Draco? You’ve been acting…weird since you bonded with that monster!”

“Well Parkinson, you of all people should know the side effects for bonding with such beasts!” Draco scolded, and then started counting on his fingers. “Mutations, magic boost, personality change, hell I don’t even like egg rolls anymore! Do you honestly believe I can control what happens to me? Granted I still have control over my feelings and mind I can’t control the growth, unless of course I want to end it. Besides we are having fun! Calm down and get your panties out of a knot will you?”

Zazuki bursts out in to fits of giggles as Draco finished his tirade and blinked owlishly.

“What the hell?!”

Zazuki held up a bottle and waved it around, making Draco growl in frustration and snatch it from him. He read the label and turned red. “ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?!” he shrieked. On the label is read “Think Before You Speak: a potion that will make the drinker thing anything the producer wishes!”

Zazuki only laughed. “No of course not master. I overheard the Weasely over there talking about his brothers’ joke shop and took a little visit. I just happened to snatch away one of their products and try it on you.”

Draco just stared at Zazuki with wide livid eyes and opened his mouth to let out a string of curses. “Damnit Zazuki you’re fucking hot!”

Laughter erupted from the table as Draco flushed with embarrassment.

“Stop making me say things!”

Blaise snorted and cover his mouth before leaning over to Zazuki and whispering something in his ear. Zazuki smirked and nodded. Draco had only a moment to revel in horror before his mouth moved on his own.

“When I wank I think of my beloved Blaise.”

The table was laughing now, some in tears. Others peered over at the house curiously. Ron was grinning wickedly as he watched, looks and nudges from his friends making him grin even more and tell them. Zazuki had Draco say more lewd things upon request, a whimper falling from Draco’s lips when Pansy dared to get up and whisper something in Zazuki’s ear. The chimera made a face, then his face split into a Cheshire smile as the Slytheriness went and sat back down beside Draco, her face lit up like the sun.

“Draco, turn to Parkinson please?” Zazuki requested sweetly.

 _‘Oh no,’_ he groaned in his head. _‘I can only think of the things she made him make me say.’_ Reluctantly he turned to her, who was sitting up tall and straight, fluttering her eyelashes and giving him a rather lewd look.

“Pansy dear,” Draco felt his self say and closed his eyes briefly. “In all my life I have to say that different things cross my mind and sight. Many of those things are rare, many lovely and very beautiful.” Draco wanted to puke as the girls awed. “You, my dead, are the rarest of them all. Nothing could compare to the hideousness you show, nothing can compare to the downright ass ugliness that you present to the world every day. You have the appearance of an acromantula and the face of a troll, ugliness truly unparalleled in this universe. It is with my proud heart that I declare my hate for you. Please, take the sweet words I offer.”

Silence, that’s what followed after Draco’s supposedly lovely speech. Then a snicker. Pansy stared with wide horrified eyes, both of them glistening with tears. Draco looked shocked himself, if not horrified. Zazuki was smiling so hard his face almost cracked.

Another snicker.

Then, someone down the table laughed. Two more followed. Then there was much more after that. As more joined in the Slytherin female stood from the table, tears now streaming down her face. “You will pay for this beast!” she muttered coldly under tearful hiccups, then she marched out of the Hall. Zazuki was leaning against Crabbe, both chortling like idiots. Blaise was no different, his shoulders shaking as he face planted the table. The professors were watching them with surprise, though when Dante and Sekon leaned over to talk to their Masters one of them flushed red and covered his mouth while the other glared daggers at them, black eyes meeting shocked grey.

“You bastard you got me in trouble!” Draco hissed, but the chimera was too busy laughing to care. And so, lunch went on with laughter and glares, all topped off with one embarrassed blond.

~ooo~

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do! Stop playing in my hair!’

“No!”

“Silence you two. Zazuki, please remove yourself from Mr. Malfoy’s person and continue on with your punishment.”

Zazuki growled and glared defiantly at Proffesor Snape, but one well aimed murderous look from the eldest Matsuyo put him in action.Draco, on the other hand, was downright pissed off and embarrassed, though his face was kept neutral. Never in his life would he think himself scrubbing cauldrons and floors, which was Potter’s job! And it was all because of Zazuki… _‘When we get to the dorms you sleep outside.’_ He hissed venomously in Zazuki’s mind. _‘That’s an order!’_ A loud whimper and a drop of his ears, Zazuki nodded slowly.

It was well after dinner when the two finished, Draco yanking on Zazuki’s chain harshly on their way back. Zazuki tried apologizing along the way but everything he said his Master brushed off.

“I’m sorry ok? It was just a little fun!”

“Sorry my arse! That was horrible what you did, and ontop of that you made me look like an idiot! And poor Pansy!”

“I could care less about that bitch,” Zazuki growled bluntly. “You don’t like her anyway, so what’s the difference?”

“The difference you horn headed idiot, is that there are proper, better ways to tell someone they don’t like them, not that horrid and vulgar way you did it. Oh my god father is going kill me!” Draco stopped in front of the Slytherin portrait and put his face in his hands. “And mother. Merlin, what will Pansy’s family say about this?!”

“Master Draco-“

“Shut up damn you!” Draco snapped. He then turned and almost hissed the password to the snake on the door. Had Voldemort been beside him at the moment he would’ve been proud. The common room in the Slytherin quarters was silent as the young Malfoy stormed in, face flushed red in anger but still looking calm and neutral. He pointed to a corner a bit of a way from the fire place that was filled with green flames. “You sleep there tonight and stay. I mean it Zazuki if you even twitch your wing I’ll break them off!” he ordered, voice low and dangerous.

Zazuki nodded and quickly made his way to the corner, though his mind protested at following the order. The bond however had grown, so it made him unconsciously obey and cower. Grumbling he slid his wings around himself like a cocoon and tucked his tail into his lap.

Once Draco was sure Zazuki would move an inch he turned to the other Slytherins surrounding him. “Where is Pansy?”

“In her room,” one of Pansy’s friends answered, a slight frown and fearful look over her face. “She’s packed to go home and already has permission from the headmaster.”

“Great,” he hissed under his breath and stormed upstairs, somehow managing to still look regal while doing so. Draco entered his room and shut the door, placing the fiercest locking and silencing spell on it he could muster before he started pacing. Then he started to curse, a lot. _‘Father is going to flip and the Parkinson’s are going to blame me. Because of Zazuki I’ve shamed my family!’_ These were the moments when Draco cursed being so neat and orderly, he couldn’t find anything to throw. So he settled for crawling into his bed and placing the pillow over his head while groaning and fell into an angry sleep.

Morning time came, and as Draco woke up so did his anger. And a letter. “What?” he opened it and read them both. One was from his Father, oh great, and the other from Hermione. Draco frowned as he read the Gryffindor’s letter, eyes widening at the end. He read the last sentence over again and cursed, hopping out of bed and getting ready. When he showered and dressed he ran down stairs, grabbed Zazuki’s chain that he magically stuck in the wall and yanked it. A growl was his answer.

“What?!” he snapped grumpily.

“Get up you stupid lizard, we have to head to Professor Dumbledore’s office.” He snapped back.

Zazuki stood and stretched, wings spreading out and nearly smacking Draco in the face. “Why?” he asked while yawning.

“Hachi escaped.”

“Old news, what else is new?”

“He found Harry.”

Zazuki froze.

“What?”

“Come on!” Draco urged with a tug on the collar. The two quickly made their way to Dumbledore’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooorry for takeing so long to update, but I've been stuck with the worse writer's block ever! I knew what I wanted to write I swear I did, but tis just that chapter that you have to write before getting to the good part. -_-" Meh, anyway here it is. If its sucky then I know. Oh, and from now on I'll be updating once a week. School and all that jazz, so about every Wed-Thurs.


	25. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds out about Hachi's escape and take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for sooo long! I ddin't mean it I Swear!! DX This chapter was stuck on my school computer so I couldn't finish it until I got to school ^^' forgive me?

"I can't believe it," Hermione whispered as she covered her mouth. "I won't believe it!" She said again, this time loudly. All of them were in the Headmaster's office, McGonagall included.

"I'm afraid that it is true, Miss Granger." Dumbledore told her softly, regret, disappointment and hidden anger in his own eyes.

"I never thought Potter would have it in him," Draco chuckled dryly, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Sekon glared at him, eyes tinting orange.

"This isn't funny; Hachi and Harry have escaped and are on the loose. They need to be stopped."

"And pray tell why would I want to help you look for Potter? I want to get rid of him. Since he's run away I don't have to answer to him anymore." Draco said with an air of indifference. "I don't care what he does."

"You will care once he becomes the next Dark Lord," Severus growled.

"Harry won't become the next Dark Lord! He will never be like Voldemort!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron moved over to calm the frantic girl; an unpleasant frown settling on his face. "Yea he won't. He's too good for that."

"Have you seen what Harry did to the Dursleys?" Remus asked in horror and shock. Three heads shook. Dumbledore's face turned grave.

"I'm afraid they will never, Mr. Lupin."

"What did he do to them? They deserve whatever they got coming." Ron said with a glower. "They were horrible to him!"

"Ron," Lupin started, but was cut off by Draco. "I'm sure what Potter did wasn't that bad, aside for incapacitation six top notch Aurors." He ended nonchalantly, eyes half lidded in boredom. When he had received a letter saying Hachi and Harry had run away together he’d expected the worse. Getting rid of six high and powerful Aurors though, that wasn’t anything important. In fact, that was a breath of relief. Six pains scraped off the face of the earth. Ten points to Gryffindor, that’s what he thinks.

"No, Harry didn't do anything bad aside from torture his aunt into insanity and beyond. It’s what he let Hachi do that scares me," Remus murmured lowly. Dante wrapped his arms around his Master and growled softly. Remus returned it with a thankful sigh.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, since it seemed that obviously no one else would. She glanced at Zakuun, who avoided her eyes. “You know don’t you?” She looked at Zani and Zazuki who watched her with sickened eyes. “Well?!”

"Tell me how often do you participate in bestiality Miss Granger?" Snape asked quietly, a sour twist on his face.

"Uh, never." She replied in disgust and sent him a scathing glare. "Why?"

"Hachi summoned three of his dark creatures, Hyenas, to attack and rape the young Dursley, then the older one. I think that _'s_ what made Petunia lose her mind," the potion’s master answered with a grimace.

"And Harry let him?!" Ron gasped in horror, pale turning a pasty color.

"Oh yes, and get this, Hachi recorded the while damn thing!" Dante shouted. "He is the one who sent the video to us!"

"Video?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Cameras Ron," Hermione exasperated.

"But they only take still pictures."

"Well those are photographs. Videos are moving pictures."

"Oh," he said silently.

Zani snorted and shook his head. "Fucking idiot," he grumbled to himself.

Draco turned a light shade of green as he watched the professors and creatures. The thought, the mere image was utterly disgusting. A shiver raced up his spine, making him close his eyes and shudder. "And Hachi sent a video of that?" he asked in a controlled and slightly shake voice.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Harry has also left us a message, though we are trying to retrieve it without accidentally killing."

"Killing?"

"Yes, Harry left a message for us in Cornelius Fudge's head. It’s very tricky to retrieve it and not drive the man insane or accidently killing him. Harry’s magic has, wonderfully and terribly, grown. With his saddened reunion with his Pet Harry’s bond with him has now skyrocketed." A breathless curse was heard as Zakuun started to pace the room. "I don't understand though, why would Hachi leave like this? What’s his motive? For what possible reason would he do such a thing?!"

"Whatever it is will endanger the Wizarding World Miss Matsuyo, and we are in enough danger as it is." Snape drawled, the fist by his side tight and flexing. "It’s bad enough we have Him to worry about, and now the Potter brat has gotten himself in more trouble, fantastic very fantastic...."

Sekon placed a hand on his Master's shoulder and cooed softly. Severus sighed and let his head fall forward, his gratitude flowing freely through his and Sekon's bond. "This could be increasingly disastrous for us if we don't act quickly. Headmaster how long do you think it will take them to crack the code in that thick skull of Fudge's?"

A tired sigh, Dumbledore closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair. "They need a week, maybe that and some days."

Remus was staring worriedly at a wall. "So, have they gotten anything yet, anything at all? Do any of you know where Hachi is going or know where he would be?"

"No," Zani growled and crossed his arms over his puffed out chest. "But Dante has a nose that tracks for days and Zazuki and I are pretty good with seeing magic signatures. We could track him down. There's no telling how long or far it will be though."

'If my instincts are correct, then you will be gone for at least a month,' Sekon thought slowly, eyebrows furrowed. A glance from Snape made the gryphon shake his head and mouth the word 'later'.

"Zani, Hachi is too far gone by now," both Zazuki and Draco said. Two surprised glances before the Slytherin nodded his head towards the other. “Anyway,” Zazuki started, “Hachi and Harry are far too gone. Knowing Hachi, and you know Hachi, when he is in trouble he will leave quickly and leave next to no trail of where he is going, and who knows how long he will be gone. We won’t able to track them unless Zakuun’s Goddess powers come.”

“But what about Harry?” Ron asked. “He is practically leaking magic if his bonding with Hachi has affected him so. Maybe we can track them using him?”

Snape stared at him with dark eyes. “Ten points to Gryffindor for Weasley finally using his head." Ron opened his mouth to reply with a smart remark but froze, processing what the professor said in his head. Meanwhile Snape turned to Zani. "Can either of you distinguish Harry's magical signature?"

The Dragon King sneered at him and narrowed his eyes. "Are you doubting my skill? I just said I can and no doubt since Zazuki is part dragon he can as well!"

"Yes but can you remember it you blasted lizard." Snape snapped. A growled and a nodded of a head and the Master turned to the eldest wizard in the room.

"I know Severus," he said with with a small smile. "We will occupy ourselves with tracking Harry while they pry the message from Fudge's head. A most splendid plan."

"That means I have to take a road trip with ferret face," Ron grumbled.

Draco scowled at him. "Don't worry, I'll have Zazuki burn you into a crisp before we get to our destination."

"Not before Zani burns you bald you damn pansy."

"Really Weasel? I thought you'd have something better to say than that."

While the two bickered Zani and Zazuki unconsciously tensed and glared at each other. Hermione ended it by slapping Ron upside his head. "Ow!" He yelped, rubbing his head while glaring up at her. "What was that for?!"

"We have more important things to worry about than you and Malfoy's rivalry! Harry's in danger and you're wasting precious time!" Ron looked away sheepishly while Draco smirked. Zakuun sent a warning growl over to him, eyes flashing silver. Zazuki rightfully gulped and looked guilty while Draco stared as a bit of fear crawled up his spine.

"Fine," he grounded out. "When can we leave?"

"When we get your parents approval. I will send out the letter as soon as I can." Dumbledore answered some twinkly coming back into his blue eyes. "You may all go until further notice. Minerva dear..."

They all filed out and left the headmaster and his deputy talk, mind stuck on the mission they were given. Draco groaned as he walked to the Great Hall. It was his free day after all, he need to spend it thinking about what he was going to tell his father when he went home for Christmas break. _'I got two months to think about it, that's plenty of time.'_ Happy at the thought he walked through the Hall and into the kitchens. He missed breakfast and couldn't wait for lunch, so he settled for ordering the elves to fix him something quick and tasty. He settled for a simple grilled cheese sandwich and made his way to the outside, walking leisurely to the Black Lake. Once there he stood by a tree and sighed. _‘Potter…it always has to be Potter. Why can’t that Gryffindork keep himself out of trouble?’_

 ** _‘Master…?’_** Zazuki sounded cautious in his mind, and once he realized the reason why he frowned.

 _‘_ _What?!’_ he snapped back.

Zazuki growled. **_‘Oh hush you little snake. Your Head House wants to see you.’_**

 _‘I’ll be there in a minute.’_ He thought and quickly closed the chimera out. Now old thoughts that he previously stopped his self from thinking about were brought back. What the hell could he tell his father after two months?! “Better go to Snape,” he muttered to himself and turned to walk back, finishing his food. He walked to the dungeons at a quick pace, eager to get there and get out. Exactly what the spy wanted to talk about he didn’t know, and he was sure he didn’t do anything, aside for what happened at lunch yesterday.

Yesterday…

“Damnit…” Draco stopped at his Professor’s door and knocked three times slow and once fast. The wards around it shimmered and fell, rising again once he opened the door and walked in and Draco heard them lock themselves. _‘Clever bastard.’_

“Back here Master Draco,” Zazuki called out from Severus’s Private room.

Draco sighed and walked in, snickering as he was greeted with a rather hilarious sight. Severus sat there with a large bright orange brush, struggling groom a rather excited pyrogryphon. “Sekon for Merlin sake be still!” Severus hissed.

Sekon trilled excitedly. **“Please hurry? Please please please?!”**

“I cannot hurt if you keep squirming like newborn kits now can I? Still yourself you overgrown brat!” Sekon stilled, though Draco still saw small excited tremors running though the alpha’s body.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked blankly with a small trace of amusement. Severus glared at him.

“No, not at all. I need to talk to you about tracking down Potter.” Draco nodded, bringing it upon his self to sit in Severus’s reading chair. The potion’s master’s left eye twitched. “Luckily, you are my godson, otherwise you would be hexed into oblivion.” Draco smirked and snickered again as Sekon squirmed impatiently. “Any way, there are some things you need to know more about when you track down the two with Weasley and Lupin. One, do not provoke Zani. Sekon told me after we left the office that Zani is a bit too snappy when agitated or when he is searching for his brother. Given the many times that this has happened before, Sekon would want to avoid bringing back anyone bloodied or scorched. That also means no provoking the Weasel.”

Draco pouted. “The journey will be boring!”

“Deal with it. Also, since it is you three that are going Zani is the alpha, being the second rank behind Sekon. That also means that Ron is ranked higher than you, so whatever he tells you to do you do it.”

“WHAT?!” Draco shouted. There was no way in hell he would do what the Weasley told him too! “We aren’t in a damn pack! Why do I have to listen to Weasley?!”

 **“Because of the fact that you are most likely going somewhere dangerous you have to listen to them Draco, Zani mostly.”** Sekon cooed; tail flicking up to tap at Severus’s temple, urging him on.

Severus tapped the offending tail with his brush. “Behave,” he reprimanded. “Another thing, most likely you will be gone for a month, that being said on the night of the full moon, keep Dante and Lupin away from each other.”

“A month?! Why?” "Again, dangerous place, also far away." Sekon told him. "Fine, then why di we have to keep the two mutts separated?" Draco asked glumly.

Zazuki fixed him a sharp gaze. “Dante goes in heat this full moon, and being that his Master is a werewolf and an alpha he will smell and mate him. On that day when we fly Dante will be with us in his humanoid form. Zani and Ron will lead Lupin on foot around the place.”

“And if he becomes too reckless let him run around and keep him away from anything harboring humans,” Snape finished; now brushing Sekon just below his beak. The gryphon trilled affectionately. “Once it is over Zani and Zazuki will switch persons, Zazuki taking Lupin and Zani will take Dante. Aramoks stay in heat for a whole week, so until then keep them apart. While Lupin will transform into his normal self after the moon he will still act on his wolven instincts.”

“Then why can’t we just take lupin with us the first time?”

“Because Lupin doesn’t recognize your scent and will kill you is why.” Snape clipped. “Use your head.”

“And before you ask Zani is still angry with Lupin about what he saw in the classroom. He’d rather carry Dante close to him so that if Lupin did decide to wander too close Zani can maim him.” Zazuki added.

“Huh? Bu-“

“Don’t worry, Lupin isn’t stupid enough to go near Dante when he’s with Zani.” Severus assured. He looked Sekon over and nodded once. The gryphon jumped up happily.

**“Can we go now? Please?!”**

“Let me change first…”

**“No! Just wear that!”**

“Sekon-“

 **“Master please?!”** Sekon whined, orange eyes widening. Draco watched in awe as Severus buckled and sighed.

“Fine.” The head of Slytherin turned to his pupil. “Dante and Zani will fill you in on the rest of the information tomorrow. Please don’t come back as a burnt corpse, I don’t think I would be able to handle your father’s nagging and such,” he finished with a wave of a dismissive hand. Draco sighed and looked at Zazuki. The chimera just shrugged and walked out the door, Draco soon followed.

While walking down the hallway Draco looked down at his Pet. “What was with Sekon?”

“Oh, your godfather is going to ride him,” Zazuki said with a smirk. Draco shook his head, shaking away the blush that was creeping up on his cheek. What Zazuki meant through their bond utterly disgusted him. The image was…horrifying.

“Well I hope they are safe and Severus doesn’t fall flat on his arse.” Draco smirked. “But if he is going to take Sekon on a _ride_ then I hope he’s careful. Your brother has some nasty claws.”

“That he does,” Zazuki snickered.


	26. Rest

"Hachi, we need to stop." Harry panted.

The Dark Warrior Shifter glared balefully at his lord and shook his head firmly. "No we must keep moving. We will be found if we stop."

"We've been running for a whole day, we are too far gone for them to find us. You transformed and ran away from Private Drive as soon as our business was done there so there is no way they can find us. Let us rest, or at least me. I am still human." He argued, narrowing tired purple glinting eyes. They flickered briefly before turning back to green. "I need to eat and rest or I'm not going to make it."

Hachi let out a long annoyed sigh and looked around. They were in a patch of woods, surrounded by wild life and crickets, spider webs hanging over and between the trees. A flick of his ear and he could hear the human, the muggle, vehicles passing by and could see the faint light of the muggle building lights. He looked up at the sky, which was obscured by trees but didn't affect much.The stars only showed a little light after all.

"What do you suggest we do, sleep in the woods?" Hachi asked in slight distates. Why he wouldn’t mind sleeping under nature’s protection again, now was clearly not the time. He had to get them far away from the wizarding world and his siblings, he _had_ to.

"No, let's find somewhere to sleep, a hotel maybe." Harry ended with a yawn. He was tired, way too tired.

"You aren't wearing any clothes and you look horrible." Hachi reasoned. Sharp purple eyes traced over his lord's thin frame, enabling him to see perfectly in the dark. Bruises, many many bruises covered his body and small lacerations littered his legs from running through the woods. Harry was also walking with a bad limp, no doubt the result of that fat pudgy bastard's abusive beating he had given the young wizard a day prier.

**_'He does need attention before he can continue on.'_ **

Coming to his decision he nodded slowly. "Alright, but first we need to find clothes."

"We don't have time to buy, nor the money to, so we have to steal." Harry told him uneasily. He didn't like stealing, not one bit.

"Alright then," Hachi grumbled.

They snuck out of the woods and ended up behind a two story house. They snuck by that and down a street, keeping close to the shadows and passed by an alley, stopping when they heard shuffling and grunting. Both males turned slowly, expecting a fight, but only saw two men snogging each other. Harry flushed lightly while Hachi growled in disgust. "Gross," he scoffed and walked towards them.

The two noticed the company and turned towards them. "D'ya mind? We're quite busy here." The taller one grouched, his voice hoarse and husky. The younger and shorter one in front of his was flushed a bright red, lips red and swollen.

"No, we actually need those clothes." Hachi commented in a deadpan voice. "My companion here will catch a cold."

"There is a clothing shop down the street." The man said off handedly and went back to snogging his willing partner. Hachi walked closer and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "No, we will need _your_ clothing." His eyes turned purple. By the time they left the alley Harry was dressed in a black hoody and blue jean pants, though he was barefoot. Hachi was dressed in a simple muscle tank top and denim jeans. The two back in the alley were left with altered memories, remembering only that they screwed each other and lost their clothing.

Quickly the fugitive pair walked to the nearest hotel and ordered a room, using the money that the alley lovers had with them. Once inside the room Hachi quickly ushered harry to the bathroom.

“I don’t need to-“

“Go, harry.” Hachi growled.

Hachi ran his Master’s bath water, back turned to Harry so the young wizard could have his privacy while undressing. It didn't stop the dark creature from turning to take a peek though. While he would've loved to ogle his lord’s body and make some lecherous comments, he couldn't. No, he could never say such things when his lord was covered in bruises and blood and scrapes. His anger sprang forward suddenly as he remembered finding Harry about to be raped by Vernon. **_'I should've killed him. No better yet, I should've given him to one of my pets as a good little slave.'_** He thought nastily. A sliver of fear spiked up somewhere in his head, making him shiver.

"Hachi?" Harry asked timidly.

The Dark Warrior blinked rapidly and looked at the boy. He was trembling, green eyes wide in fright. Now he knew where the fear came from. Hachi looked down at himself. His claws were extended, and when he looked over into the water his eyes were glowing vividly his normally long straight hair was spiky with his dark aura rising from him. "I'm sorry," Hachi murmured absently and forced his power to calm down. Harry then slowly stepped towards him.

"Thinking about not so positive things make you do...that...so stop thinking about it." The wizard ordered lightly.

"How can I when I see...this!" Hachi growled. "I should've killed him..."

"Yes, you perfectly broadcasted that through our bond; now help me get in the bath." Harry ordered again, this time tiredly. He really didn't have time to deal with Hachi's anger at the moment. He was aching and sore all over and tire to his bones, he needed to sleep. Hachi helped him inside and smiled as his wizard groaned gratefully as he sank into the tub of steaming water. It was hot, not boiling, just enough to itch the skin. Hachi then proceeded to undress himself. Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Joining you," Hachi commented calmly. "It would be quicker for both of us to bath at the same time yes? Plus it will be easier for me to tend to your wounds." He smiled lightly at Harry. "I won't do anything else but that I promise." For a while Harry didn't say anything, and then slowly he nodded his head. Hachi purred gratefully and slipped in behind the other male. They sat there for a while and soaked before Hachi proceeded to thoroughly wash his lord, starting from his feet with his tail to his hair with his hands. He was careful when he reached the bruises and soars and lightly rubbed over the cuts when he came to them. When he started to was Harry’s lower back Harry stopped him by grabbing his wrists.

"I can do the rest," he said softly.

Hachi barely made to contain his rage. He really should've killed the mortal. "As you wish," he mumbled and handed over the rag, grabbing the other to start washing himself. When they finished Hachi grabbed a towel and wrapped Harry in it before picking him up and carrying him to the bed bridal style. The wizard squawked.

"What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hachi said with a sigh. "I won't let you tire yourself any further."

"Hachi it’s just walking two feet to the bed, it’s nothing serious!"

At that moment he was dumped on the bed, making him bounce. Hachi smirked. "Well that it's just too bad. You may not like it, but you are my lord now, a much higher rank than a Master, I have to be there at your will at all times, and when I sense your wellbeing in trouble I have to do whatever necessary to guard it, and if I failed to do that that fix it back up. In other words, expect to be pampered like a king." Harry made an annoyed face. Hachi just smiled.

"Harry, all your life you've been working and working, doing things for people and rarely getting anything in return."

"It’s because I'm modest."

"No, it’s because they take advantage of you. How many times have you done something and got nothing in return, when you weren't being modest?" Harry frowned in thought. There were some times when he did expect a little reward here and there, a few payments. But he was a savior, he was nice and... _'What am I thinking?! I'm not doing that anymore, I'm not their wizard!'_

Hachi grinned. "Exactly, my Lord. Now lie down and get some rest. We have a long way to travel."

“And where are we going?"

"Somewhere Zani, Dante and Zazuki won't find us." Hachi muttered. Without any warning the Shifter shifted, climbing on the bed as a large black panther. Harry flinched in fear as it happened, calming down only when Hachi sought to make himself a blanket and wrap snuggly around him. The large cat purred deeply, its powerful chest rumbling. “Sleep, my Lord, tomorrow we journey long.”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. When he was younger the thought of a big black cat near him was frightening, as learned from his muggle ways. Now he thought it was the most wonderful and safest thing in the world.


	27. Away They go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group leaves. Sekon and Zakuun feel uneasy.

"Be careful my little Ronnikens~" Lavender cooed as she pecked the Weasley on the cheek. It was three days after the permission slips were sent out, which were sent back immediately by their parents to go on a 'trip'.

Ron blushed and smiled at her. "I promise OK my little flower?" Lavender giggled, making Hermione gag and Draco choke.

"That's utterly disgusting!" He said with a sneer. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Here," Lavender said as she handed him a canteen. "A self-replenishing drink, it will last until you get back OK? I made your favorite drink! Plus if you want it to be something else all you have to do is tap it with your wand and say it." Ron was beaming at her now, so much that he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a long and wet kiss, one that she returned eagerly.

"I've never wanted to kill someone with such bloodlust in my entire life until now," Hermione muttered. Draco smirked at her.

"Jealous?"

"No!" She snapped back. "I'm worried! She keeps stuffing him with love potions!"

"Ah calm down Granger, I'm sure he will be fine. He's an idiot, he deserves it." Draco commented while crossing his arms. Hermione fixed him a steely look that almost made him take a step back.

"You are only supposed to feed someone a love potion every two weeks. He's been getting them almost every four days!"

"Well that's stupid; he could get a heart attack."

"Exactly!" She nearly screamed. "Draco, please watch him and don't let him drink from that canteen. Please? If he dies I won't be able to take and so won't his family, and on top of that if Harry finds out he will..."

"Yes yes I know Granger," Draco interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "I'll help you, on one condition."

Hermione smiled at him in relief. "And that is?"

"Eh, let's just say it’s an IOU." He took a look over at the couple. Ron had just taken a swig from his bottle.

"That good!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Leave it to a Weasley to sign his own death sentence. "Master Draco," Zazuki purred as he skipped over to him. Literally _skipped_.

 _‘What is he, some kind of pixie?’_ Draco sneered in his mind. The Slytherin scowled at him. "Stop skipping! It’s so childish!"

"But I'm so excited! I can't help it!" Zazuki complained and shivered. "I can't wait to be in the skies again! Oh, running around in the plains, oooooh!"

Hermione shook her head and turned around. "Zakuun!" She called out. A white butterfly landed in her head.

 **"Yes Mistress?"** She squeaked.

The Gryffindor giggled. "That's cute. Has professor Lupin eaten yet? It looks like the other two are ready to leave."

**"Dante and his Master are walking this way as we speak."**

"Good. Keep an eye in them." The butterfly fluttered away, somewhat awkwardly, but Hermione didn’t notice, she simply sighed. "It’s amazing she can turn into so many things."

"Well she's a shape shifting goddess, what do you expect?" Zani grumbled, eyeing his Master and the girl he was with from the place he was standing. Zazuki sent him an amused look.

"Wucha thinking about big bro?"

"About what Hermione just said," he answered back absently. "I'm a dragon, I can hear from almost ten miles." He turned to said witch. "Is it true? If he drinks that stuff he will die?" Hermione nodded, Zani snarled softly. "Well then I will make sure he doesn't drink it." With that said the dragon king walked over to his master.

Lavender scowled nastily at him, one that Zani returned with a guttural growl. Ron glared at his pet. “Stop scowling at my girlfriend.”

“Tell her to stop killing you first,” the King grumbled. “We are about to leave. Kiss that bitch of yours goodbye.” Zani was barely able to dodge in time as Ron’s clawed hand swiped at him, barely grazing his chest.

“What the fuck did you just call her?!” The Gryffindor snarled. Zani cocked an eyebrow and refused to shiver at his Master’s anger.

“I said witch, kiss your witch goodbye. Honestly Master what did you think I said?” Ron remained glaring at him, one that Zani easily held. Master or not he was a King, he was not about to back down. Eventually Ron did break the glaring contest, but only to give Lavender another sloppy wet kiss. It made the dragon cringe. “And you worry about my finding a mate. I’m more afraid of you drowning yours.” He snorted. Not stopping the kiss, Ron flipped him off.

Dante hooted from a distance. “Your master wants to fuck you Zani~!”

“Hell no!” Zani snarled and walked away, but not before flicking his invisible tail. It caught Lavender in the shin, making her bite down on Ron’s lip in pain, which made Ron yelp and pull away.

“The hell Lavender?!”

“Something hit my shin!” she complained. When Ron turned an accusatory glare to Zani the dragon was already walking over to his older brother. Casting Remus a glaring look he subconsciously wrapped his tail around Dante’s leg. The Amarok just rolled his eye. Remus only sighed.

“Are you guys ready? My wings are literally having their own mini seizures!” Zazuki called out, and his wings were indeed twitching rather badly, as well as his tail. He was practically on the verge of shifting to his true form. Only he could get so excited about flying.

“Master!” Zani barked and he walked away from the group. Ron planted one last kiss on Lavender before following his dragon. Despite hating his Pet to his very bones it awed him as he watch the King transform into the mighty beast he was. Gold scales blinded him briefly as the sunlight hit them and mini golden sparkles litter the ground. Red sparkles soon joined the golden ones, accompanied with an eager roar as Zazuki transformed as well, flexing his wings in barely contained excitement. Both Ron and Draco climbed onto their mounts, Hermione ran over to Draco’s sides.

“Remember, watch him!” She reminded.

The Slytherin rolled his blue grey eyes. “Yes I will mother, anything else?”

“Yes, wash that large spot of dirt on your face.”

Surprised, Draco ran his hand over his face. Zazuki vibrated under him as he chuckled, watching the Gryffindette walk away. Dante was soon beside them, his dark fur glistening as well as his claws and fangs. Remus was on his back looking very uncomfortable.

“Something wrong ‘Pooch’?” Draco teased. Brown eyes glared half-heartedly at him before shifting into a better position. It still didn’t ease his discomfort.

“I’ve never rode anything before, not even a horse.”

“Surly you rode a broom?” A shaking head made Draco scoff. “Ridiculous!”

“Now is not the time to learn DADA Draco,” the professor smirked before Dante made his way to Zani. Draco muttered under his breath and followed them.

They waited in a line for the headmaster to arrive, and when he did his deputy was with them. Zakuun was beside them, Hermione now on her back as she trotted over to them as a silver Pegasus. Her silver eyes flickered briefly with emotion, but no one saw it. Severus did notice it though, as well as the brief shudder that went through him and Sekon’s bond as followed shortly after her. “Now be careful you three, nothing unnecessary and don’t cause too much trouble. You know your mission, don’t stray from it.” Dumbledore turned and gestured to Severus and Hermione. “They will lead you some ways away just to be sure.”

Severus narrowed his eyes at all of them before shifting on Sekon’s back to get more comfortable. He felt uneasy, and it wasn’t his emotion. _‘Sekon, what is wrong?’_

 ** _‘Nothing Master, I’m just nervous about letting them leave on their own, being the eldest and all.’_** Sekon told him. It was a lie, Severus knew it.

“We won’t fly yet; Sekon still has some things to tell you.” Severus told them.

“Be safe!” McGonagall called out as the group started walking away.

Zazuki growled lowly as they started to walk, upset that he wasn’t in the air yet. Sekon and Severus kept at a steady pace ahead of them, but soon dropped back to address them all with multiple quick clicking of his beak. **“Have you told the others what to do Dante?”**

 **“Yes Alpha,”** The wolf responded immediately. It shocked both his Master and everyone else. Sekon blinked his fiery eyes and glanced to his left at Zani. The dragon looked down at him.

“You are in charge of this expedition, since you know where they are going and how the place is better than any of us. It’s best to inform them now than to wait it out.”

“Where are we going?” Remus asked.

 **“Where me and Sekon think, almost know, where Hachi goes when he is on the run. He’s is going to his birthplace, Gonaja.”** Zani rumbled.

 **“Gonaja is the place where all of our Dark Warriors are born. They have been giving the choice to live with the rest of the Shifters, but they refused.”** Zakuun informed, her wings shifting slightly.

“I’ve never heard of this place, where is it?” Remus asked. Dante expanded his lungs and let out a large huff as Zani continued to talk.

 **“It’s right off the border of your Muggle London, on an Island just two clicks off. It’s been hidden away from the mortal eye, just as your wizarding school has. Only a few of your muggles have found it, and that is because they were given permission to.”** Hermione stared straight ahead of himself as he listened to what the magical creatures were informing them, eyes squinted just slightly in thought. She would definitely make a point to find Gonaja.

**“Gonaja, being full of Dark Warriors, is a very dangerous place. For those who think black cats are jinxes, it is because the Dark Warriors were formed and are really nothing but cats, as Sekon told you days before. Only rarely are there other animals other than cats, and that’s because the Warriors have been breeding outside of their packs. When we get there, no matter what you see, be cautious. Just because something looks harmless doesn’t mean it is.”**

Ron shifted the canteen strap over his shoulder, temporarily knocking him off balance. It was hard to move things when riding a dragon’s back, and that’s only because he has never rode a dragon before. He should’ve listen to Hermione’s advice when she told him one day to follow Snape’s thought and test him out.

 _‘Not like I care anyway,’_ he grumbled to himself. _‘My dragon is being a complete asshole to my girlfriend and my friend is simply jealous because she can’t find a proper boyfriend.’_

Zani stopped in his tracks, causing the others to stop as well. His long neck curled around as he turned to fully face his Master, then he opened his large jaws and roared angrily at him. It lasted ten seconds, and when he closed his mouth with a deadly snap that was really close to the ginger’s face he turned and continued walking. Ron held on to one of his black thorns tightly because now he was temporarily deaf. It didn’t stop his anger though, nor the one that was sent right back at him by this dragon.

 **“A recap of whats going to happen,”** Zani growled. **“Dante and his master will run the ground while we fly, but on the way back Dante flies with me.”** A large golden eye started at the DADA teacher. **“You will stay away from my brother on the full moon and eight days after. If you do not I will tear you apart.”** Dante snarled and bristled at Zani but didn’t raise his tail. When Sekon parted ways with them Zani would be Alpha, and he didn’t want to get on his bad side, not yet anyway. He still didn’t like the threats Zani was throwing at his Master though.

Remus gently rubbed one of Dante’s ears to calm him down. “It’s ok, I completely understand. I am not in control of myself on the full moon.” That admission made the professor frown. Mooney was waiting for the full moon, only less than two weeks away.

“At that time dante you are free to run around, but you will stay by my side and in my eyesight. If you go anywhere near him you will be the cause of his death.”

And that’s why Sekon didn’t want Zani being the Alpha after he leaves. He was brutal and truthful at the same time. None of the others could fill the role though, so it was his only option. **_‘That is an attitude best left for his dragons.’_** Sekon sent the thought through his bond.

 _‘That I agree with,’_ Severus sent back.

The group stopped again, this time for Zakuun and Sekon to walk ahead and face them. Severus and Hermione drew their wands and started muttering incantations while waving their wand tips in intricate patterns towards the group. When they were done the wands were sheathed. “And that was for…?” Ron asked.

“To protect you from Death eaters in case you run into any. It will shield your presence from them and make you undetectable.” Severus said. “It will also protect your presence from You-Know-Who. It took a lot of magic and little time to learn this, so don’t squander our efforts on petty incidents.” His dark gaze traveled specifically to Draco and Ron. “I mean it.”

“Yes yes we know, obey the Weasel and whatnot. Can we go now? Zazuki is literally about to throw me off.” Draco grumbled. He still casted Ron a mean glare.

“We will travel with you for a while, though after that you are on your own.” Hermione told them. She glanced towards Zazuki and gave him a small smile as he started pawing the ground impatiently. Zakuun snorted and stretched her wings, then started prancing in circles in front of them. Hermione couldn’t contain her giggle. It seemed that Zakuun was eager to fly as well. A wave of fear went through the bond though, making her frown. _‘Zakuun?’_ she asked.

 ** _‘I’m fine Mistress.’_** Zakuun replied calmly. Another wave washed over them before it stop. Quickly Hermione turned her eyes to Sekon. He had had a strange look in his eyes.

 _‘Odd,’_ she thought to herself.

“Well then,” Severus muttered lowly and patted Sekon’s head lightly. The pyrogryphn screeched loudly and took off running. Zakuun, Dante and Zazuki were close behind him. The felt a gulf of wind and knew that Zani had already taken flight into the air. The chimera was next, roaring loudly as he too took to the air. Sekon followed, leaving Zakuun running along Dante for a short while before she too left. The five traveled for ten miles, all the while keeping up with each other. Soon Sekon and Zakuun broke off from the group, the flaming bird giving a loud screech to them. The roars of the three retreating figures answered their Alpha’s call, and he sat there watching them until they disappeared. Sekon whimpered and shook his head, Zakuun still watching with keen eyes. After a full ten minutes the two flew back to Hogwarts.

When they landed Dumbledore and Minerva were still there, orange and silver robes in hand. Retrieving the garments and handing them to their pets, Hermione and Severus watched the two revert back to their humanoid forms. “Let’s go back inside,” Sekon sighed with a flick of his tail. Zakuun’s ears fluttered at she stared up at her brother with a troubled look, her body tense. When Hermione asked her what’s wrong the young goddess simply shook her head and followed the head wizard and deputy into the school, still side glancing him.

Severus noticed something off about Sekon as they entered their room (of course it’s their room now, Sekon lives there). When he asked the blond refused to answer, and so he left it alone. It wasn’t until night came and Severus was in bed did he truly get worried. He was in the middle of sleeping when he felt the covers pulled back and the bed dip as weight settled on it. He opened his eyes to see sad and fearful orange ones staring right at him.

“Sekon, this is my bed. Get out.” he growled. The gryphon only whimpered and curled up against him.

“Something bad is going to happen,” the creature whispered. “Something bad is going to happen, I should have never sent them.”

“Sekon,” Severus said again, this time in concern. The man was trembling like a leaf. His eyes closed as his tan skinned paled, and when Severus shook his shoulder his eyes snapped open. They were silver.

“Someone’s going to die.” He whispered.


	28. On The Road

Remus looked back and up as Hermione, Severus and their Pet’s forms turned smaller and smaller. Even in his current form he could smell the fear, even if faint. Dante growled lowly under him but didn't do anything else other than keep running. They journeyed for hours none stop. Even when Zazuki and Zani landed to run on ground and rest their wings the pace didn't slow, and neither did it when they took off again.

The sun was setting when Ron told Zani to stop and rest. At first the Dragon King didn't listened, but after some well-aimed mental blows and lightning stricken anger he landed with an aggravated roar. The Chimera landed behind him and the Amarok followed, looking at each other with irritation and curiosity.

 **"Why did we stop?"** Dante growled, his tail twitching as if urging his legs to run.

 **"Because Master said so."** Zani rumbled. His golden eyes shifted back to Ron **. "Why do we stop?"**

"So that we could rest," he answered as he swung his leg over Zani's neck. Zazuki gave a chuckle that sounded close to a growl.

**"We don't need to rest; we can journey for weeks without it."**

"Yea, maybe you can but we can't. In case you have forgotten we are humans. Our endurance isn't like yours."

"I don't know Weasley, I don't feel that tired. Plus we're bonded to these beasts," Draco said as he fondly patted Zazuki's maned head, "so we are fine. Remember all that stuff that comes along with bonding to these animals? Our energy and magic enhances, and the deeper the bond, the higher the endurance."

"Must be a lie, I'm tired as hell." Ron mumbled as he slid down Zani's scaled arm, scarping them lightly with his black claws. "And hungry. Where are we?"

"Well, we are in the middle of trees, trees, trees and, ah, a bush, in other words we are in the woods surrounded by wildlife." Draco smarted as he counted off on his fingers. "Great place to stop us Weasley."

"Oh shut up." Ron snapped, making Zani growl at the blond. Zazuki growled back at him, but he didn't challenge him.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on him. "Well it well into the night, me and Zazuki are going to hunt. Why don't you guys find a camp somewhere?" Zazuki whimpered and nudged Draco's arm. "What?" A nod towards Zani made the platinum bond pale only slightly. Golden eyes glared down at him as a scaled upper lip pulled up in a snarl.

**"Are you ordering me around?"**

"Uuh.....no...." Draco said slowly. "Just suggesting..."

 **"Don't suggest anything to me mortal!"** Zani snapped.

Draco paled even more and turned around. "Zazuki let's go, now." With Malfoy grace the pureblood climbed on Zazuki's back and the two disappeared behind trees.

Dante snorted and shook his head before he started searching around the area. He soon found a place that was large enough to shelter Zani's dragon form, a grassy but empty area in the forest lined with bushes and then trees. Remus brought some wood to the middle of the area and set them down in a large pile. Zani huffed, flames shooting out from between his scaly lips and into the wood, which instantly lit on fire. The DADA professor hmm'd approvingly before walking over to sit by Dante, who was now in his humanoid form wearing his black robe over a shirt and cloth pants. Zani growled at Remus lowly, making him freeze. Dante, knowing what it meant with an irritated sigh, stood and shot his Master an apologetic glance before walking over to his brother, scowling at him and sitting down beside him, his back turned in anger. Ron watched with annoyance and shot his Pet a look. The King simply blinked and closed his eyes.

Moments later Zazuki and Draco appeared, three deer slung behind the Master on his Pet's back. Zazuki dropped the deer near the fire with pride before dropping his Master off and running back into the trees, returning with a bear in his jaws. Dante growled approvingly at the catch with his tail wagging.

Ron made a face. "We are eating that?"

"Yes," Zazuki growled as he transformed, pulling his red robe over his body with barely a glance at the one who threw it to him. Draco scoffed and muttered something about unappreciative pussies. Zazuki growled warningly in his throat. Draco mimicked him.

Zani snapped his jaws angrily at them and transformed as well, not waiting for his robe while Ron pulled the shrunken clothing out of his pocket and regrew it. His invisible tail did snatch it out of his Master's grasp though. "I'll eat the bear, you two get the deer, and the last will be left to the Masters." The other creatures nodded in agreement.

Remus waited a while before he moved to cut and clean the deer. Dante watched him curiously with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"I'm chopping the deer." Remus answered, glancing sideways at the wolfish snake. When the tan male only blinked owlishly Remus chuckled. "You don't know how to clean and cook a deer?"

"No," the other admitted.

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust as he too moved closer to the professor, but still kept his distance. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Yea, it looks disgusting," Ron commented. Remus sighed and stopped, putting his knife down.

"This is how muggles cook their food when in the wilds." He gave all three of them a look. "You seriously have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Of course I don't! I don't do such disgusting work." Draco sneered.

"And I’m not around muggles long enough to know." Dante answered sheepishly.

The professor then turned his attention to Ron. "Surely you know? Hermione Granger is your friend, she most likely told you about this." The Weasley shrugged his shoulders. Remus sighed in exasperation. "I swear we need a Muggles Studies class..."

"Why on earth would we have that?! We are wizards, not muggles. We have magic, they don't. There is no reason for us to learn their ways." Draco hissed with narrowed eyes.

"I learn this from a muggle," Remus told him, brown eyes also narrowed.

"That's because you consort with them, which is why there are squibs in this world." Draco scoffed and shook his head. Ron bristled at him with glaring eyes, making Zani twitch but nothing more. Zazuki stared at Master with a disappointed expression.

"No, I do not 'consort' with muggles, as you so blatantly put it. And you need to learn some ways of the muggles."

"And why should I do that?"

"Draco, if you were on your own right now in the forest how would get home?" Remus asked suddenly, an aura of calmness surrounding him.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Portkey."

"What if you didn't have that?"

"Then I'll apparate."

"The apparation point is too far away."

"I'll walk then. Eventually I'll find my way out."

"You are too deep in."

Draco paused. "Then I guess I will live off of the wild life here until I get out, however low it is."

A gleam entered the older man's eyes. "And how will you do that?"

"I'll hunt obviously."

"With what?"

"Magic of course!"

"You mean your wand?"

"Yes!"

"But it’s lost, or worst broken."

"I know wandless magic!"

"But what if your magic is gone? What if you are too weak to summon it? What will you do then Draco?"

The Malfoy was silent. Remus hmm'd and shook his head. He returned to the deep, now chopping it up with his knife. "Before Dumbledore found me I was alone. I stayed in a run-down abandoned shack, and on the night of the full moon I transformed, and a very painful transformation it was. Still, afterwards Mooney always went back to the shack before the moon fell, and often times Mooney brought food for me for when I awakened, only mere snacks stolen from closed muggle shops.” Remus narrowed his eyes some in concentration as he started skinning the meat off of the femur.

“One night I transformed, but when I came to I was in the middle of nowhere. I wondered why Mooney didn't go back to the shack, and he told me it was because the muggles burned it down; they knew a wolf was raiding their stores, they just didn’t know it was a werewolf. So I was left homeless, I wandered, I starved. I remember one night through Mooney's memories that he ran into a barn when he was about to change, and I woke up naked in some old couples haystack.” Remus smiled a bit then, a fond look in his eyes. Inside Mooney rumbled happily at the memory.

“They said they saw me run in, they knew what I was, but didn't say anything. I was too weak to walk at the time because that night's transformation had been particularly bad, but when I could they took me in, gave me clothes and fed me. These muggles new about wizards and the Wizarding World, they knew about the creatures and about the dark Lord as well. Imagine my shock when they told me they know I was a wizard.” He chuckled at that. “When they asked me why I didn't use my magic to fix myself up I told them I was too weak to use it. So they taught me how to hunt while not a wolf, how to catch prey and prepare it. Matilda had been very strict with her lessons..." Remus stared at the now chopped up deer.

"It helped me out a lot when I left; I didn't have to starve after my transformations for long just to wait for my magic to replenish." He then suddenly glanced at Ron, shocking the teen. "Can you come with me? I need to wash the meat and I need to collect sticks on the way." Ron nodded, the story still rolling around his mind. "Don't kill each other while were gone," Remus called out as he collected the bloody meat and walked out of their sight, Ron close behind.

Zazuki snorted and glared at his Master. "Purebloods..."

"What?! You are doing this again?!" Draco groaned.

Zazuki just glared at him and wrinkle his nose. "Snooty asshole!"

"Hey!"

"Be quiet!" Zani snapped, green eyes narrowed and flickering dangerously. "You use up energy on pointless argument, conserve it for the trip."

Zazuki growled, and with Dante they ate their deer. Remus appeared with Ron half an hour later carrying large broken branches and washed meat, easing Dante's worrying and make the professor smile at the concern and panic floating between their bond. Remus cooked the meat for him and the others, adding along some water, some small ingredients and a leaf transfigured into a large pot, made them deer soup. He smiled gratefully when Dante pointed out some edible plants and added them to the food.

When they were all sated and full the Masters went to their respected pets. Zani growled lowly in his dragon form as he watched Remus settle down at Dante's scaly belly and the way the Amarok Boi-tâk curled around his wizard with an affectionate hiss, his tongue lightly flicking the male's face before the first eyelids of the eternal black eyes closed shut. Zazuki's tail hissed in annoyance as it and the blond argued while Zazuki himself shifted his body and wings to get comfortable for himself and his master.

Zani watched with veiled anger and confusion as Ron lied down beside his belly and turned towards his it, scaled eyelid clicking before he closed them. His tail shifted to curl around his whole body as he drew his wings over Ron and tucked his head inside, the fire deep within him shivering before settling still. Finally he drifted off in a steady sleep, deep enough for him to take a nap and light enough for him to jump into defense if they were attacked. He just could shake the feeling that something was off.


	29. Oh Bugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron, Draco, Remus and their Pets travel and along the way run into complication's such as Dante's sudden speed of heat. They also run into Death Eaters and someone expected to be missing. But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys aren't mad at me right? Right? Pleaase dong be mad! Look, two chapter day!!!

They next morning the group awakened, had a light breakfast, and stirred the rest of the deer meat for the next meal before taking off again. Ron was instantly glad that all taking the trip were male; they could to do their business and get on with it. They were flying over and running through yet more forest, the greenery seemed endless. Dante had complained a few times to his brothers of how he preferred the open planes back at Faquia, and when Remus asked what Faquia was the Amarok happily told him with immense joy and detail, so much that he would jump on treetops while explaining all the hunting and other activities he did there. One time he almost fell and twisted his paw. Zazuki scolded him and he stopped hopping around, but still kept talking.

Zani landed when they approached civilization and they had to wait until nightfall to continue on again. “Dumbledore said that a rift between the Wizarding world and the muggle world should be a four day trip from Hogwarts.” Draco informed as he scanned the area. “We’ve only been gone two days; we should be close, halfway there in fact.”

**“Ssh! Get down!”** Zani hissed, and they all ducked. Overhead three brooms flew past, black garbed persons on top of them. Zazuki narrowed his eyes as he watched the figures pass.

“What was that?” Ron asked frantically.

**“Death Eaters.”** Zani growled.

Remus’s eyes went wide. “What are they doing here?!”

**“If I knew I would tell you!”** the golden dragon snapped.

“Severus told us that we should be expecting to see the Death eaters, but so soon?” Draco frowned in thought as he stared at the dark sky. “What is the Dark Lord up to now?”

**“Probably going to terrorize more muggles,”** Dante snorted. **“Can we camp tonight Zani, please? Traveling now with them so close is making me uncomfortable.”**

**“I know,”** the alpha muttered, worried. They turned back and traveled five miles back to where they found a decent patch of land.

While Ron rode Zani's broad golden back he looked down at the others. Dante would often shoot ahead like a too excited puppy, scaring Remus badly and making Zazuki and his Master laugh. Obviously the Amarok was still telling his master about Faquia. Ron thought he heard Zani chuckling but brushed the idea off

They were sitting in morning daylight, all snacking on meat bites. Remus was leaning against Dante as the two sat back to back and chatted quietly, but well into Zani's sight. Zazuki was lying on his belly, snake tail up in the air as it swayed to beat Zazuki was humming, Draco cackling up.

Ron was leaning against Zani's forearm, watching them with mild amusement. Reaching in his bag, he pulled out his canteen and took a sip of it. Zazuki's snake tail stopped and hissed at him as he did, making everyone turn their attention to it.

Zani growled. **_"Why are you hissing at us?"_**

Zazuki frowned as he narrowed his eyes, eyes searching them over before they latched onto Ron's canteen. Zazuki growled lowly. **_'Master,'_** he hissed through their link. **_'That death drink!'_**

"Death drink?" Draco murmured to himself as he turned his attention to Ron. His eyes widened. "Oh, that drink!" Zazuki rolled his eyes and started thinking not so pleasant thought that had Draco scowling at him. "Ok Weasley, hand it over."

"Hand what over?" The red head asked, brown eyes narrowing.

"That drink that's what!"

"No, if you wanted one should've told Pansy to make you one." Zazuki snarled at the name and sat up, crossing his arms and looking away muttering. Draco sneered at the same time and shook his head lightly.

"That there is going to kill you, you stupid Gryffindork. Give it to me!"

**"No!"** Zani sat up then, propped on his for legs and haunches as his Master stood to glare at the blond before him. Draco was slowly making advancements.

"Ron, that drink is seriously doing you damage."

"And how do you know?" Ron challenged.

Draco gave him an 'are you stupid' look. "I'm a Slytherin, my Godfather is also a potion's master, you do the math."

Ron frowned at that and took a step back. “Slytherins are liars."

"No, you're a damn idiot! That drink is going to give you a heart attack!"

"No it isn't. Why would you are anyway?"

"Well because I for one don't want a dead Weasley on my hands, I'm already suspected for being a Death Eater, also Hermione is worried about you and most likely H-"

"HERMIONE?!"

Draco raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Yes, Hermione."

"You are doing this just because Hermione told you too?"

"She is your friend and she is worried about you, Weasley. If only you'd pay attention in professor Snape's classes you would know the effects!"

"Can't you guys cut it out? We are supposed to be on a mission and you want to chew each other’s head off!" Remus yelled.

Zani turned to him and snarled. **"Quiet mutt!"** Dante bristled and growled.

Remus narrowed his eyes at the dragon. "Ron, Draco is only trying to talk some sense into you." The ginger opened his mouth to respond but Remus raised his hand. "But, if you don't like it then ignore him. Draco, I know you are doing this out of goodwill, but if Ron doesn't want to listen then stop talking."

"But professor-!"

**_'He is the alpha, what did Severus say?'_** Zazuki growled lowly in his Master's mind. Draco's face pinched up into a snarl before it suddenly went blank. Without another work he climbed onto his Pet's back and buried his fingers into his mane.

Snorting, Zani turned his eyes towards his older brother and snapped his teeth lightly. With a sneer, if wolves could, he walked over to the dragon and lied himself down in front of then, eyes narrowed as he growled lowly and angrily as the golden beast started to clean him. Remus sighed and scratched the back of his head, frowning when something feral prodded at his mind. He tensed, warmth enveloping him like he was standing in front of a volcano. When he turned around Zazuki was staring straight at him, his tail hissing and him.

**_'Go,'_** Dante hissed to him.

Remus frowned even more. _‘Was that Zazuki? How?'_

**_'I gave him permission, go.'_**

Casting a glance at Dante, the werewolf walked over to the chimera and climbed on his back. **"We are going for a walk. My Master needs to cool down.”** Zazuki informed.

**"See to it that he does, Zazuki."** Zani frowned dangerously. The snake tail spat at Zani viciously before the chimera trotted into the woods.

Remus had his arms wrapped awkwardly wrapped around Draco's middle as Zazuki kept on a steady walk. It was then that he noticed the tension in Draco's shoulders. Looking down he saw the boy's elbows locked and his wrists strained, and at that instant he knew Draco was squeezing the life out of his Pet's mane. If the mixed beast felt any pain, he didn't show it.

_'No telling what the two are talking about.'_ He thought with a sigh.

**_'-mething.'_** Remus froze. The warm feeling was back.

_'Zazuki?'_ He pushed tentatively. The heat increased.

**_'Say something.'_**

_'What? Why?'_

**_'You are the only sane person he can talk to. Something preferably gory.'_**

"What?!" He exclaimed. Draco blinked his grey blue eyes and looked back at him. His face was red with anger. Well then, Remus could tell why Zazuki wanted him to tell something gory. Draco looked like he was ready to kill.

**_"Let me,"_** Mooney purred distantly. Remus's face pulled into one of a scowl.

_'No, go away!'_ He mentally locked the door and shrunk Mooney's cage before blinking back to the present. At that time Zazuki had stopped walking.

**"Master,"** the chimera purred. **"There is a buck right over there. Kill it."** Draco narrowed his eyes and without a word leaped from Zazuki's back.

"Why should he kill it?" Remus asked.

**"It’s better to have more food now so when we stop again I won't have to waste more time hunting for you. Plus you can skin it."** Well, it did make a little sense.

~ooo~

Zani side glanced at Ron as he took another swig from the canteen. He could feel the anger emitting from Dante's fur as he cleaned the Amarok, the accusatory glare and the snarl barely held at the back of the dark creature's throat. Yes he knew he was being an ass, but what could be do? He was feeding off of he's Master's emotions, which were unusually strong. He also knew that the pureblood wasn't taking kindly to his Master either. _'Well they have no choice, we are the Alpha, they have to do as we say.'_ He felt a shudder go through Dante and narrowed his eyes. Being that his scent was sharper than theirs, he could smelly the fruity scent and heat coming off his brother. That wasn't supposed to happen until two days before the full moon. _'Having a dominant wolf around surely does speed up the process,'_ he thought angrily. Master or not that wolf was not going to claim his brother, he wouldn't allow it.

He looked up as the crunching of leaves was heard and watched with wary eyes as Zazuki, Draco and Remus appeared, the last holding a large bag of meat. Dante perked his ears as he sniffed the air towards them, tail tapping the ground lightly. Remus smiled at him and walked towards them. Zani growled warningly as he nearer, but Remus continued forward more slowly. Then, he reached in the back and took out two thick strips of meat. Dante's tail was slapping the ground now, his tongue sweeping his chops hungrily. Mind him he wasn't hungry, but a snack was always welcomed.

Gingerly the werewolf held out one of the strips to the Amarok. Dante looked him in the eyes and just as gently took the strip, eating out down and licking each of Remus's fingers, his snake tongue thinning and wrapping around each one of them. He did the same after the second strip, and all would have been well if Dante didn't while wantonly at Remus, through him to Mooney.

It all happened so fast that it left the professor dizzy and a bit sore. Zani had knocked Remus away with his tail and was snarling loud enough to wake the entire forest. Dante was whimpering submissively under him. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, Zazuki holding a still dazed wizard that had been knocked into his side.

"Dante clearly started that!" Draco complained in disbelief.

Zazuki shrugged his shoulders. **"Well, it didn't matter now. We must move."**

“Does that mean he is riding with us?”

**“Yes Master, if he rides Dante Zani will kill him.”**

Draco snorted and looked away. “True that.”

Ron watched all that happened with fury. He turned to his dragon and punched him hard in the nose with his clawed hand. “What the hell did you do that for?!”

Zani snarled in pain and glared at him. **“He will stay away from my brother!”**

“He’s in heat! It’s an obvious fucking reaction to have! You should punish him, not just Remus!”

Zani’s snarl died down slowly and he avoided Ron’s eyes. **“I will, Master.”** He gritted out.

Ron turned to Remus. “Where is Dante’s robe? He is riding with us.” Remus held it out, but he didn’t move. His eyes were locked onto Zani’s, who was growling lowly at him. Ron rolled his eyes and walked over, snatched the robe from his Professor and walked back to Dante, throwing it on him.

Dante changed back instantly and rolled around in the robe, whimpering and groaning happily. When he finally stopped his bare rear end was exposed, and Remus’s eyes locked onto it instead, pupils dilating and eyes turning into honey gold. Dante glanced back at him slyly before he rose slowly and slid the robe back on, back still to him. Zani growled at them both, but they paid him no mind. Dante seemed to be doing a reversed strip tease for his Master.

“He is not riding with us with THAT!” Ron shouted as he motioned down at the tan male’s hard on. Zani huffed and glanced at his brother. Aroused indeed, damn heat. He helped Dante onto his back, though he sat far behind Ron. Remus took his position behind Draco, but they sat back to back. Apparently the werewolf was having the same problem.

They traveled, back to the place they were before. No sign of anymore Death Eaters, they continued on foot, the Pets turning into their humanoid forms. Dante kept on Zani’s left side while Remus was on the far side to Zazuki’s right. They walked through the town like ordinary people, stopping by once are twice to look here and buy there, and when they finally passed it they ran, still on foot. They again stopped, this time at a tavern to rest up, trading the meat they hunted from the wilds for money and actual cooked food. Draco had a tingling feeling going down his neck and by his shoulder blades, but he passed it off as a simple shiver.

“I’m going to get the food!” he exclaimed.

“I’m going with you…Remus lets go.” Zazuki ordered.

“But I don- *sigh* alright.”

The professor stood and followed them, resisting the urge to look back at Dante. Behind him Zani was glaring daggers into his back. **_‘This is happening too soon.’_** He growled.

Draco walked regally up to the reception’s desk to the woman who resided there. “One moment please sire,” she said before disappearing behind a corner to yell out orders to the cooks.

“I can’t believe I’m in such a low down ruggy rat hole.” Someone beside the young Slytherin hissed. Surprised, Draco turned to the person. He blanched.

“Father?” The elder Malfoy stared down at him in surprise.

Only a moment later someone else yelled, “Mooney!”

Draco closed his eyes. “Oh bugger.”  
  
---


	30. Is It Hot In Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Dante isn't the only one who is having.....problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! I tease! You still love me though, right?

It’s been three days since Sekon woke him with his fears and the deadly premonition of one of the six’s death. To say he wasn’t disturbed was a lie, in fact he was quite worried. For one, if the one who was going to die was to be Draco, Lucius would have his head for sending him out. That and the fact that he watched the boy since he was a babe grow up. On the other hand, if it was the Weasley the family would mourn and he would never be the end of it. And then there was Remus, if he died not only would he be upset, yes he did hold an affection towards the blasted creature, but Harry would turn even more dark, maybe dark enough to scare the Dark Lord away. That he couldn’t have. The Wizarding World didn’t need that, especially the muggles, they had no chance.

Looking down from the book he was reading, Severus watched as Sekon lay curled up at his feet. Never mind that the male wasn’t in his beast form, but the fact that he was naked and doing so highly disturbed him in very uncomfortable ways. He felt like a slave owner, a nasty one at that. Whether Sekon sensed his discomfort or didn’t know, but the pyrogryphon apparently didn’t care. He was too busy snoring softly, his tail twitching every often as he lay there wrapped in his wings. He shifted a couple of times, made small whimpering noises, but other than that he did nothing.

Going back to his reading, Severus forgot him. He was just getting to a rather particular part of the difference between a toad and a frog when a loud whimper filled the room. Sighing, the potion’s master glanced down. Sekon was half turned on his side, half on his back. His wings kept him covered, thank goodness, but didn’t hide the view of a much tanned leg poking out. Narrowing his eyes, Severus set upon reading again. Another whimper came from Sekon again, and that worried him. He sat there in silence, listening as the whimpers became more frequent. Was he having another dream?

 _‘I have to make more sleeping draught.’_ He noted to himself as he closed his book and tossed it carelessly on the couch beside him. Raising his wand he casted a levitating spell on his Pet. What happened next shocked him. The spell caused an explosion, making him fly back into one of his bookcases. Sekon let out a high pitch wail and a violent shudder. His wings wrapped tighter around his body and his tail curled against his leg. After that he curled in on himself. Severus felt the brief pain flit through the body and quickly went over to assess the other.

“Sekon,” he muttered. A strangled moan escaped trembling lips.

“Master?” Severus bent down and picked him up, then carried him to his bed chambers. Lying him down carefully on the bed, Severus went to one of his cabinets and rummaged around for a potion. Sekon called out to him again, right at the moment he picked up a painless potion. Walking back to the bed, not noticing that Sekon moved away from him as he did, he sat at the edge.

“Sekon, you are in pain.” He stated. A weak nod and Severus moved closer. “Where?”

“Nuuu… I’m fine…”

“Sekon…” Severus muttered sternly. “Don’t be stubborn. Drink this.”

“It’s not going to work.” Sekon whined. “I can do this by myself…”

The pain through the bond blossomed slowly as Severus got closer. Suddenly he stopped, his mouth turning down into a frown. "I am the one hurting you, aren't I?" Sekon shook his head, Severus raised an eyebrow. "The closer I get the more pain you go through."

"You aren't doing it on purpose..." The other murmured. "It's me really. My body isn't use to magic...."

 _'And yet we have a bond,'_ the professor huffed in his mind.

Sekon clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "That's different. A-anyway I am fine, you can go about what you were doing now." Severus stared at the medical creature for a long while. When the other started to squirm in discomfort Severus stood and left the room.

~ooo~

"What do you want?" Zakuun asked add she busied herself with looking for a book in the immense Hogwarts library. Severus tensed at the way he was addressed but pushed it aside.

"Something is wrong."

"Tell me something I don't know?" She smarted, squinting her eyes as she glared up at the top shelf. She grew some wings and flew ten feet up, hovering in place as she browsed the middle of the shelves.

Severus stared up at her in agitation. "I mean something is wrong with Sekon."

"Hmm."

Black eyes glittered dangerously. "Hmm? All you can say is hmm? I tried to cast an innocent spell on him and it nearly destroyed my room!"

"Eh, your problem."

"Zakuun!"

"Do you mind?! I am doing something right now! Clearly your library is too uneducated for what I am looking for!" Sneering in distaste Severus turned on his heels and stormed out.

His face was blank as he entered his classroom and began teaching his class. Sekon was in his beast form by his desk, though he kept his head tucked under his wing. He'd shiver every now and then, when he whimpered it was when the classes were their loudest. Severus was heavily affected by it, but in a different sense. He grew unfocused and overheated, making simple mistakes and cutting off in the middle of his ranting or explaining to stare off into nothing.

It was the fourth class and Hermione noticed strangeness in the two. Snape had yet again stopped in the middle of explaining the Draught of Death and his face looked horribly flushed. At that moment Sekon let out a loud whimper and curled in on himself more. Hermione rose from her seat and turned to Parvati. "Go get madam Promfrey." Nodding her head the Gryffindor stood and left the room.

Hermione approached her professor cautiously. "Professor Snape? Are you alright?"

The potions master blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head lightly. "Yes Ms. Granger I'm fine...where has Ms. Parvati gone? I didn't give anyone permission to leave." He said coldly as he looked around.

Suddenly his magic fluctuated uncontrollably under his skin, making him shudder visibly. Sekon cried out and burst into flames. The students screamed and backed away, Hermione yelling for someone to get the headmaster when Severus gave another violent shudder. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor.

~ooo~

It was cold, oh so cold. Why was it cold? Winter was approaching, but Christmas was still two months away? So why was it so cold? Severus’s eyes snapped open. He was in a room, a familiar room, but the name of the place escaped him. Slowly he sat up, turning his head almost like an owl as he checked his surroundings. White curtained cots surrounded him in rows; some groaning was heard from the one across from him. He shuddered violently. Cold, too cold. He needed warmth.

Severus stood and listlessly walked through the room, then out of it. He didn’t notice that he had passed its really strong wards. The halls were cold, colder than the room. He had to get to his warmth. _‘My warmth? I have something warm?’_

 ** _‘Someone,’_** a voice hissed. **_‘Find warmth, claim it, claim them.’_** The professor nodded his head. Find the warm person and claim them, that was his mission. Instincts, very primal instincts, pulled and tugged him through the sleeping school down to the dungeons. His room door opened without him touching it. The warmth in the room was like taking a breath of fresh air. Severus shivered in relief. Warmth, sweet warmth.

 ** _‘Claim warmth,’_** the voice hissed again. It was louder, more demanding, needy. **_‘Go!’_** it ordered, and he obeyed. Quietly he walked to his bed chambers. An orange glow lit the entire area as he opened the door.

There, lying on his bed was Sekon.

Blazing orange eyes pinned him to the start as a needy moan escaped his fanged lips. **“Claim me, Master.”** The warmth around him engulfed him, going inside him and turning the pit of his stomach into a pit of lava. He found it, now all he needed to do was claim it. Sekon whimpered and spread his legs, his arousal standing tall and leaking.

 _‘Mine?’_ the Slytherin asked.

Sekon hissed and beckoned with his tail. **_‘Yours.’_**

Severus stepped forwarded, quickly removing his robe. That warm needy body was his, and he was warm, so warm. “Stupify!” someone shouted, and the flames died down. He was cold again.


	31. Well There You Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus, Poppy, Minerva and Hermione want to know why Severus was acting strange. Zakuun tells them some rather interesting things, and the four wizards are surprised with a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, updating rather quickly right? Well, my brain is buzzing with ideas and if I don't type them down they disappear. Yup, more frequent updates for a little while. ;) Also I made up a word! I feel so proud of myself... *pats self on the back, snickers* As always, read and review.

_The first thing he noticed was he was restrained. His sharp mind was acutely aware of the binding biting into the skin of his wrists and ankles. The second thing he realized was that it wasn’t hot, yet it wasn’t cold. The third was that he was sporting a rather embarrassing…problem. Lifting his head as far as he could go, he looked down his body. His cock stood tall, and restrained under the trousers of his robe. Groaning in annoyance and need he let his head flop back down in the bed. No doubt madam Promfrey had already seen it._

_Footsteps were echoing in the medical wing, making him close his eyes._ ‘Great, fucking perfect.’ _He thought angrily._ ‘Merlin please don’t let it be a student.’

 _The curtains surrounding his bed were snatched open, yet when he looked up he saw no one. It was silent._ ‘Strange…’ _casting his eyes around warily for a few moments he gave in to the fact that he was indeed alone and aching, and the best way to get rid of the problem was to think of something highly revolting. His mind drifted to seeing Lucius parading around naked in his manor, but that only severed to worsen the problem._ ‘He was rather enticing on a pole though,’ _he thought absently, drifting back to his younger years when he first became a Death eater._

_Shaking his quickly, because gods he was torturing himself, he thought about Voldemort parading around naked in his manor. The very image had him flag down considerably, but for some unknown reason his mind chose to think back on Lucius and the pole. Groaning in irritation he shut the memory out again. It refused to leave, and the spy was forced to helplessly remember that night. Blond hair flailing out as he span, lean muscles moving under tanned skin, green eyes gleaming and full of lust._

_Wait…_

_Lucius’s eyes weren’t green, not was his skin tan. Severus watched as his old friend morphed slowly into his Pet, flaming phoenix wings spread wide and tail lashing. The male slid down from the pole seductively and crawled over to him, a predatory gleam in his eyes._

_Severus backed away. “No...”_

**_“Yesss.”_ ** _Dream Sekon hissed eagerly. A weight settled over him, snapping him out of his vision. Opening his eyes he saw Sekon kneeling over him with that same predatory gleam._

_“Sekon what is the meaning of this?!” he demanded, his voice two octaves high. The pyrogryphon grabbed his length tightly and started to seat his self…_

 

Water splashed on his face, making him shout and turn, therefore fall out of bed while sputtering. He reached for his wand, realized his didn’t have it and mental cursed himself. Above him Dumbledore was staring at him with eyes twinkling with mirth, beside him McGonagall was giving him a lecherous smile and Poppy was giving him a disapproving glare, her face read from embarrassment. Someone was laughing in the background and it only took him a moment to realize who. Zakuun was on one of the beds curled up with her arms around her middle, tears streaming down her dark cheeks. What she found funny Severus didn’t know, but at the moment he wanted to hex her as embarrassment flooded him.

“Are you sane now Severus?” Poppy asked. The Slytherin Head of House glared at her and willed her to burst into flames. Sadly it didn’t work.

Severus rolled to his knees and stood, noticing with a silent groan that his head and nether regions were aching. He sat down on his bed with a sigh and put his head in his hands. “What happened?”

Albus moved closer to him. “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” he grunted. When he got no reply he looked up, dark eyes groggy but clear. “Remember _what_?” he pressed.

Minerva looked uncomfortable for a moment, glancing around the room briefly before looking at him. “You, you left the medical ward and went down to your dungeons.”

“I did?” he asked in disbelieve. He most certainly did not remember that.

“You don’t remember? Oh boy this is fabulous!” Zakuun roared with as she collapsed into another fit of laughter. Severus growled lowly in his throat, he really wanted to strangle the young goddess at the moment.

“And pray tell why are you acting like a lunatic Miss Matsuyo?” he gritted out. The Shifter peeked at him with a bright green eye and closed it again. Minerva gave a small smirk as the two connected glances. The potion master stared at them suspiciously.

Albus gave Severus a troubled look as he tutted softly, “Oh dear oh dear. I fear you may have been possessed, m’boy.”

The spy stared at the headmaster incredulously. Him, possessed? His mind was surrounded and protected by the strongest barriers known to all wizards, and that no one could break in unless they were Dumbledore, Voldemort or if he let them in. How on Merlin’s balls did something possess him? “Impossible,” he whispered.

Poppy shook her head. “Nay, not impossible. I don’t think it was one of Hogwarts ghosts, they are too noble and possession is forbidden.”

“The school is also protected against evil spirits, so it couldn’t have come from outside of the school either.” Albus murmured.

“I personally don’t think he was possessed at all.” Minerva voiced. All three of them turned to her.

“What do you mean Minerva dear?”

“Do you want to know what I saw when I stupefied him?”

 _‘Hmm,’_ Severus thought, _‘I remembered getting blasted with a spell, he also remembered being hotter than the sun.’_ So what did she mean he wasn’t possessed, and what did she see in his room? A shiver racked his body. It was bizarrely freezing.

 ** _‘Warmth.’_** Something hissed, making him tense. His head snapped around in all directions wildly. He heard Albus faintly call his name but paid him no mind. Where did that come from?

 ** _‘Claim warmth!’_** It screamed this time, and a freezing current slithered over his skin. A choked whimper escaped him before his eyes glazed over. Then, he stood.

Dumbledore stared at him in worry. His friend hadn’t answered him at all. “Are you alright Severus? What’s wrong?” The potion master walked by him. Minerva sighed and raised her wand, stupefied him and levitated him back onto his bed.

“What happened to him?” Poppy asked as she busied herself in giving him a diagnosis.

Minerva hummed lightly and cocked an eyebrow. “I have done my fair share of looking up our magical creature friends when they arrived; I found an interesting fact on Pyrogryphons, with a little help of course.” She added as she tossed another glance at Zakuun. She was sitting up now, straightening out her robes before staring at them and willing them to turn silver. Once they did she hummed in satisfaction and looked up at them all, ears twitching slightly and her tails curling on the floor, a testament of her obvious excitement.

“Such as?” Albus pushed.

“Such as the fact that the males are bisexual. Some are hermaphadites while others are fully male; they just possess a womb, making them able to be pregnant. This was an evolution, since their females were hunted and killed for their feathers being more luscious and stronger than males, especially when used in potions. My guess is the Pyrogryphons went into hiding and have been since then. They must be really desperate if they would risks coming out to help us get rid of the Dark Lord.”

“What does this have to do with Severus and his ghostly sleepwalking? Promfrey snapped as the colors floating over the unconscious teacher died away. The Transfigurations professor scoffed and turned on her heels.

“Can we go now? I need to check up on him.” Zakuun pleaded to Minerva. “Plus Hermione’s been screaming in my head for the past half hour and I can’t take it anymore…”

The elder woman sighed with a slight smile. “Bind him Poppy; I don’t want him to awake with an urge to kill when I open this door.” She marched off to the back of the Medicine wing, Poppy hastily placing a binding spell on Severus before she and Albus followed her. Zakuun seemed to be floating instead of walking, halting at in front of two large doors.

“Why are we in front of the containment room?” Poppy asked slowly.

“Well this is the only place we could put him.” Minerva answered as he pulled the doors open. A series of whimpers filled the air, followed by a scent of burning cedar wood. Zakuun took a deep breath of the scent before she squealed and jumped inside. A strangled groan sounded behind them, but they paid no mind to it as they followed the excited creature inside. As they entered they found the bed there to be empty, sheets tangled and wet with sweat and other fluids. Zakuun was spotted in the corner with a panting Sekon crying on her. Hermione was spotted in the corner opposite to them, face three deep shades of red. She hastily made her way to the headmaster.

“What has happened here child?” Albus asked. Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before shaking his head.

“H-This heat is painful to him.” She choked out finally.

“Of course it is!” Zakuun snapped out to them. She wrapped her tails around Sekon, not minding when he curled his self into them and started to rut shamelessly against them. She walked over to them, her tail growing in length as she did. “You see had your professor not cast a spell on him this wouldn’t have happened.”

“How was he supposed to know it would happen?” Hermione defended.

Zakuun looked thoughtful. “Hmm, well you do have a point…”

Sekon let out a strangled moan and a whimper, Zakuun making a face. “I have to clean my tails…”

“Sekon’s in heat…” Poppy spoke in a deadpanned voice. “All of this is happening because he is in heat?”

“Yup!” Zakuun answered cheerfully.

“You see, Severus wasn’t possessed, Sekon’s primal side was calling out to him, and obviously he couldn’t resist it. Sekon was found stripped bare and ready on his bed when Severus walked into his bed chambers. He was ready to mate, and Severus was all too happy to help him.” Minerva told with obvious amusement.

“So why stop them?” Albus questioned. Minerva gave another lecherous smirk at him before it disappeared.

“Zakuun said that it wasn’t supposed to happen. Their bond isn’t deep enough for Severus to be affected by it really. It is a rather strange event.”

“I see. Is there any reason why this could’ve happened?” Albus queried.

Zakuun shrugged her shoulders. “There isn’t any but one, Pyrogryphons aren’t really in a dark or light category, they are actually neutral and very influential. If one is born into a dark world then they will be dark, if born into light then they will be light. Depending on where they are or who they are influenced by is what they become.”

“So Severus’s dark magic has influenced him?” Hermione asked.

Minerva shook her head. “No, he is rather pure at heart. I think he has been influenced by the Light.”

“Interesting…”

“Yup! And he’s been like that since his first mating. His mate before was another pyrogryphon who lived with a muggle family as a pet, masking himself as a rescued lion cub. They were a really light family. They influenced him, and through him Sekon.” The young goddess informed.

“Sekon has had a mate before?”

“And cubs! They are so adorable!” Zakuun squealed and jumped up and down. Sekon let out another more and Zakuun scowled. “Damnit! Stop cumming on my tails!” She turned to her brother and marched over to him. He quailed under her glare and dipped his head submissively.

“I’m sorry…”

Zakuun sighed. “The reason why he has gone into heat so soon is still unknown,” Zakuun said as she summoned a large orb of water and coated him and her tails in it. Sekon trilled lightly and closed his eyes as she bathed him.

“He is rather docile,” Albus whispered. Zakuun glanced back at him.

“Yes he is, but only because I am his family. Had it been someone else, alpha or not, he would be rather aggressive. He is an Alphaic Beta, a beta with an alpha attitude. He can take up either roles, top or bottom. His true nature is a bottom. Sekon turn over.” The pyrogryphon did so eagerly, wings trembling when she coated them with warm water.

“That still doesn’t explain why it has affected Severus.” Poppy huffed.

Minerva gave Zakuun a questioning look. “That myself I do not know.”

Zakuun shrugged. “Opposites attract don’t they? Sekon is truly pure so Severus must have a rather dark darkness. Oh I don’t know…” She looked loss for a moment. “Well, put it like this, if you put a female dragon a week from being in heat in a room with a male dragon they will go in heat quicker right?”

"Yes, Charlie Weasely is a dragon tamer, he told us this before.” Poppy said with a nod.

“Weasely huh? Geez they’re everywhere.” Zakuun muttered. “Anyway, since Severus was obviously rather a potent candidate and his magic dark it must have triggered something and sped up his heat cycle. In other words, Sekon and his inner beast have chosen their mates.”

“Mates…as in plural?”

Zakuun raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. “Yes, mates as in plural. Severus obviously as a bestial side to him no?”

“No,” Albus said slowly.

Zakuun shook her head. “No, he has to. An Animangus atleast.”

“Severus is not registered to be an Animangus.”

“He could be an illegal one…” Hermione said quietly. They all exchanged glances before leaving the room. Severus was writhing weakly in bed groaning.

Minerva stared down at his trousers expectantly. “I see the effects are rather strong…”

“Don’t ogle Sekon’s mate, he’ll kill you if he finds out.” Hermione chastised much to the professor’s amusement.

Albus pulled out his wand and did a complicated motion with it, muttering under his breath. Severus stilled and Albus hesitantly released the binding spell. Severus turned over and trembled, his hair growing out to shine and turning from greay to silky smooth. The back of his robes tore as bat like wings burst from his back and his skin turned a milky pale. All of them gawked at the professor, Hermione gasping as Zakuun walked up with a grin.

“Well there you have it, Severus Snape is a vampire.”

 


	32. Planning With A Slytherin

Draco and Remus felt awkward in the situation they were in now. In front of Remus stood Sirius Black, missing ever since his escape from Azkaban, wearing manageable clothing and his black hair still curled around his shoulders and framing his gauntly face. Behind him Draco could feel the cool tingle down his back from the cold glare his father was giving. He didn’t need to turn around to see that the silvery gaze of his father was locked with the brown glare of the other.

He made sure to keep his face placid as he turned back to the counter, where the woman from before was standing there and looking a bit stricken. “If there is to be a fight here then take it outside. Duel in the back of the shop.”

“There will be no duel, send our food in one of the back rooms.” He turned to Lucius. “Father, accompany me and my party to the back? We have a lot to discuss.”

“Of course,” the elder Malfoy drawls, eyes still locked in a glaring contest with Sirius. He broke the contact only when Draco left to collect his group and lead them to the back.

Opening the door that a waitress was standing by they were met with a room the size of one of a classroom in Hogwarts, on the middle of the wall was a magic running fireplace with a low flame hovering over the wood to give the room a cozy aura, nature like colors filling the room. The walls were tan with thick red stripes outlined with white thin stripes; the floor was covered with a thick and furry rug that wove the tales of Centaurs with vines and multi colored flowers and twists of the ebony trunks of the Forbidden forest trees. The rug was oft to the touch. On the walls hug pictures of random things and people who ran in sight of Sirius and Lucius. There were several furniture there, two wooden chairs, a large couch to seat three an old comfy cushioned chair.

Once they all entered the room it was closed and locked, then casted upon spells so that no one could come in or hear them speak. The pictures were also kept from hearing the words about to be spoken.

With that over Sirius turned to Lucius, nearly snarling. “What are you doing here?!”

Lucius raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at that and barely blinked an eye. Remus stepped in front of his friend with mid raised hands. “My friend, calm down. We do not know why he is here.”

“Yea, speaking about that why did you drag us here Malfoy?” Ron demanded, angry eyes glancing at Lucius before going back to the younger. Draco copied his father in raising his own eyebrow at the ginger.

“I brought him here because he needs to know what is going on, also because of the fact that he could help us.”

Lucius turned to his son with displeasure. “Why would I want to help you and your little charade of circus animals?”

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can we sit? Standing is really uncomfortable and I’ve been traveling for days.”

“So much for you extended stamina,” Ron muttered snidely as he took to sitting in a chair. Zani stood beside him, leaning against a wall. Lucius walked over and sat in the cushioned chair with all the grace a Malfoy possessed and his son sat in the other chair, Zazuki plopping himself down beside his leg with a breathless huff.

Remus sat on the couch and Sirius moved to sit with him, but Dante snarled loudly and pushed him away. Remus opened his mouth to speak but Dante stretched himself across his lap on his belly. Lost for words the professor watched as the Amarok stretched himself, watching as he arched his back and raised his butt in the air as he did, shivering when his furry snake tail wrapped around his head and swiped teasingly under his nose, giving him a nose full of his scent. Remus clamped is mouth shut as Mooney banged against his barriers and roared out for Dante to be mated and claimed, he would not do it. He valued his life after all. That didn’t stop him from being aroused; Dante clearly felt it prodding against his stomach as he growled in approval.

Zani’s growl was the only thing stopping the Amarok from teasing his Master. Sirius stared own and watched it all happened with anger and a bit of confusion. “What’s his problem?!”

“Oh pay him no min,” Zazuki sighed with a flutter of his wings, “he is a possessive bitch is all.” Sirius scowled.

Lucius smirked slightly in amusement as he watched the flustered werewolf try to calm his breathing. “Oh my, the lad is in heat.” He drawled. A small chuckled escaped him as he said this. Sirius’s eyes widened a fraction as he again looked down at Dante, only now realizing the scent he was giving off. It was very enticing indeed. Remus glanced up at him and growled as he made to move closer and the grim wisely stood back, the flicker of gold in his eyes was more than enough a warning. Dante saw this and gave another approving growl.

Zani was twitching to sink his claws in Remus’s throat as the man had the audacity to stroke his brother’s tail in front of him, flinching when Dante gave a low whine. Oh, the things he had to say when they left…

“Ok, everyone settled? Puppies are happy and outcasts know their place?” Draco snapped as he glared at them all. Once he was sure he had all of their attention he turned to his father.

“Wait, are you telling him what we are doing?!” Ron asked suddenly. Draco wanted to bang his head into a wall.

“Yes I am.”

“No!”

“Why not?! He’s a spy for the light!”

“He’s also a Death Eater!” Ron stressed each word like he was trying to a child to pronounce his syllables. “We can’t trust him, he will tell Snake face and we’ll be doomed!”

“Do you not know what the word ‘spy’ means you mud brained idiot?!” Draco asks calmly, though a vein on the side of his head was slowly growing. Lucius eyed that vein precariously.

Ron snorted and crossed his arms. “Of course I do, but he is not only a Death eater, he’s a Slytherin and most of all he is a MALFOY! You lot can’t be trusted, so I forbid you from telling him!”

Sirius looked to be in thought as the two argued and shrugged his shoulders. “The boy has a point there,” he agreed.

Remus rolled his eyes. “Ronald, Lucius is just as much of a spy as Severus is, what harm could he do?”

“A pretty fucking lot! Do you people not understanding what I’m saying?!”

“Master,” Zani rumbled, his wings twitching at the anger over the bond, “we understand, but why you don’t want to tell him is, while very understanding remember, is childish.”

Ron gave him a glare fit to burn even through a dragon’s scales. “Are you calling me childish?” he snarled quietly, making Zani gulp. His instincts screamed for him to grovel and beg for forgiveness. **_‘I am a dragon, I am a King, I will not lower myself to any mortal or wizard again.’_** He told himself in his mind, repeating the saying over and over until the urge diminished.

“No.” he said finally. “I am saying that you are acting based off of feeling and opinions that have nothing to do with the situation and could jeopardize our journey.” Ron narrowed his eyes at the tall bond, thinking it over.

“Unless of course he doesn’t care about Harry,” Zazuki piped.

Sirius snapped towards the Chimera. “What about Harry? What’s wrong with him?!” Sirius asked urgently as his hand flew down to his wand. Zazuki smirked at the exasperated glare Remus sent him.

“I’m afraid we can’t tell you that,” Draco said lightly, taking on a nonchalant appearance as he started to card his fingers through Zazuki’s hair again. Anyone in the room that didn’t know him would think he didn’t care about the situation, but they did, and he did.

“Why the bloody hell not?!” the other growled. The young master stayed silent, and when Sirius gave a growl of annoyance he glanced up at him.

“Well because for you to hear that my father would have to be here, but sadly since he isn’t allowed to hear it then you can’t either.”

Brown eyes snapped to Ron. “Well?”

“Don’t listen to him, I’ll tell you.” Ron assured.

Lucius gave a small smile of pride as Draco began talking again. “Oh will you? How do you know it’s the right thing to tell him? He could be under imperious.”

“Draco that’s rubbish!” Remus exclaimed. Ron grunted in agreement.

“Who would cast an imperious on Sirius?”

“The Dark Lord of course,” Draco answered smoothly. He gave them a glare when they opened their mouth to talk, making them shut up so that he could continue. “The Dark Lord is known for torturing and bending everyone to his every whim. Those who refuse die, simple as that. We all know that despite being a Black Sirius is very influential, emotionally of course. Even if he isn’t under imperious the Dark Lord he could’ve been convinced to do his bidding by other means, like say threatening Harry.”

Sirius blanched. “What did he do to Harry? Tell me!”

Draco nodded his head at the frantic grim, eyes still locked on Ron’s. “See what I mean?”

“You know, he has a point, master.” Zani murmured. Ron shot him a glare and shook his head.

“But I know Sirius! He wouldn’t dare!”

“For Harry yes, yes he would.” Draco countered. “Isn’t that right Black?”

Sirius stared at the young Malfoy. “Of course I would do anything for Harry! He’s Lily’s son, my godson!” he almost roared. Draco smirked, making the other freeze instantly.

Dante cocked his head to the side as he looked up at the Gryffindor. He sneered as his eyes settled on his brother. “Well oh righteous Alpha, what will it be? Either way we risk giving this Dark Lord information if we risk anything.” Zani bit his lip as he glanced down at Ron. He didn’t know what to do, and by the looks of the conflict fluttering across Ron’s face he didn’t either. **_‘Weak, stupid and annoyingly witty purebloods, and yet I get stuck with a weakling?!’_** he roared internally. He should’ve killed the Gryffindor when they first met.

“I trust Sirius more than him,” Ron started unsurely.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood. “Then let me leave. I’d rather be at Hogwarts than say I had anything to do with helping a grudge holding idiot giving up precious information to a demented cur that you are unsure works for the Dark Lord or not, and most likely are.”

“I don’t work for him!” Sirius yelled. Draco sneered at him.

“That’s exactly what one who was working for him would say.”

“Why you little-“

“I fear that I have to go on the pureblood with this one, Master.” Zani said. “I mean, if we tell Sirius then we might as well tell Lucius as well. The chances are one of them work with the bastard, both of them do or none of them do.”

“Then why tell them at all?” Zazuki asked. Draco nodded his head, good point.

Ron stared at them all. Remus was doing his best to look invisible and focused on petting Dante’s hair. The ginger sighed, he really wanted to tell Sirius, but if he did he would look hypocritical.

“Do you swear on your life that you are really a spy for the Light?” Ron asked firmly.

Lucius dipped his head lightly. “I swear on the lives of myself, my wife and son that I am a spy for the Light.”

Draco gave him an ‘I-told-you-so’ look. Ron bared his teeth and groaned. “Alright alright fine, tell him after he tells us why he is here in the first place.” Draco narrowed his eyes slightly and turned to his father.

Lucius stared back blankly, then closed his eyes and quietly finished his Firewhiskey. When he was done his cup filled up with more. “Well, I am on the mission that the Dark Lord sends us on every time.” He drawled, looking horribly bored. “Find Potter, bring him to the Dark Lord, watch as he is killed and the Wizarding World shrouded in darkness, all of that.”

“Tell us what you are doing here. Where are you going?” Ron stressed. Lucius sighed softly.

“Well, as I said before, the Dark Lord is searching for Mr. Potter. He believes that since he hasn’t been spotted here for a while he has been sent to Muggle London by the cold coot. He is sending wave after wave of Death Eaters there to search, find and bring him so that he may do what he has been failing to do for sixteen years now; kill the boy.” Lucius took a small sip of his drink. “The thing is, we can trace him, but we cannot recognize him.”

“You can’t recognize him?” Remus frowned.

“Yes, the boy’s magical signature has...changed…” he gave them all a look. “Is it healthy or not for my mind if I ask you why that is?” Draco, Ron and Remus grimaced and looked around the room. Lucius narrowed his eyes. “Why do I feel like the boy has gotten himself into trouble yet again?”

“Shut up, it’s not like you have cared for him. Besides this isn’t his fault this time.” Ron defended. Lucius closed his eyes, looking as though he was coming up with a major headache.

“Anyway, we were sent to the rift: me, Goyle, Black and Knott. The Lestranges are already ahead of us. We separated to look for the boy here, because we have detected yet another unusual magic trailing this way, feeling quite similar to the boy’s. It is something, very dark.”

“Hachi,” Dante whimpered.

Lucius eyes the dark haired male slowly. “Hachi?”

“He is our little brother.” Zazuki told him. Zani gave him a silent growl to silence him.

“Wait, dark? What is something dark doing mixing in with Harry’s magic?” Sirius asked. When no one answered him he scoffed and turned away to pace.

Lucius turned his eyes to Ron. “Anyway, that is our mission, simple as that, now tell me why _you_ are here.”

Ron glared at the elder, taking in his appearance and thinking over what he would say. Sirius made himself fall to the floor on his butt rather childishly and whined, “Can someone please explain to my why there is something dark trailing my godson?!”

“We are getting there mutt, hush.” Dante chided.

Sirius sneered at him. “You aren’t my mother.”

“Nor would I want to be, you disgust me.”

“Dante,” Remus growled. Dante didn’t do as they expected; to cower and whimper in fear. Rather, the Amarok purred and stretched himself even more. Zani snarled loudly at him, stopping the heated male, but it didn’t wipe the smirk off of his face. Remus would’ve told Dante to get off of his lap, but he had something to hide.

 _‘Why me?’_ he begged helplessly. He was pretty sure he heard Dante laughing on the other side of the bond, the bastard.

“Well,” Draco started while glancing briefly at Ron, “we are also tracking Harry.”

“You don’t know where he is?” Lucius asked his interest piqued. Draco shook his head first, then shrugged.

“We have a clue, a very dangerous clue.”

“That made Lucius narrow his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be going on a vacation? That is what Dumbledore sent me in the letter.” Draco blanched lightly, he had completely forgotten about the letter. Ron smirked and cough over his shoulder, it sounded suspiciously like he said ‘busted’.

“Well, father…”

“Dumbledore said you were going on a vacation with certain chosen student for you grades, something suiting Malfoy taste even. Where was that supposed to be, Draco?” Lucius asked calmly, his eyes as cold as the arctic winter. Draco had faced that look plenty of times before, that didn’t make him immune to the fear imbedded in him.

“Father I had to come on this mission.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Draco.”

“I-I, I don’t know, sir.” Draco said finally, bowing his head. Lucius’s magic boiled under his skin.

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for and rescuing Harry.” Draco raised his head. Lucius prompted him to continue. “Well, you see Zazuki didn’t find me and Severus in the Forbidden Forest; they are actually magical creatures who offered to help us in destroying the Dark Lord. We each were chosen by them to be their Masters. This is Zazuki,” his fingers tapped the top of the chimera’s head. In turn Zazuki purred, his tail hissing softly. “He is the chimera you saw at the meeting. Him over there, is Zani, he’s a golden dragon and Ron’s Pet.”

 _‘How in merlin’s name did he get the dragon?’_ Lucius wondered.

“And him over there, well, that’s Dante, an Amarok-Boi-Tata.”

“Remus’s Pet, oh joy.” Lucius spoke blandly. Remus flushed deeply at the look he was given. He had a sneaky suspicion the pureblood knew something.

“Skip the introductions of the rest, I know there is going to be more, and get to the part of why I shouldn’t strangle the old coot for lying to me.” Lucius ordered quietly.

Draco nodded his head and told him, with some added info from the others. Sirius had been muffled with a spell when he wouldn’t shut up, and it wasn’t until after the explanations were done that the grim had the spell removed. Lucius was now massaging his temples, eyes closed. They all sat there in silence while they watched the Malfoy, not knowing what else to do. Sirius’s fingers twitched near his wand.

“You are telling me that because of you bat-shit crazy little brother this war started and he is TAINTING MY GODCHILD?!” The wizard snarled angrily. Dante shifted uncomfortably in Remus’s lap and tucked his tail lightly.

Zazuki and Zani both held annoyed looks on their faces. “He didn’t start this shit, he fueled it.” Zazuki huffed. Draco popped him on the head lightly.

“That doesn’t explain the reason why Hachi is using Harry!”

“He may be our little brother but we don’t know all the shit he does all the time! All we know is that he has a fucking obsession with his power!” Zani snapped back. His wings were twitching irritably, his tail knocking against the floor angrily, making soft thumping sounds. Ron looked torn, going between defending the pets and agreeing with Sirius. He too still believed they started it all.

“That is why we are searching for him Padfoot,” Remus sighed with closed eyes. “Hachi has taken Harry into the muggle world, it is where his kind live, somewhere on an island invisible to the human eyes.” Dante narrowed his eyes at the nickname given to Sirius and bared his teeth lightly, fixing Sirius and poisonous glare. Grim only sneered back at him.

“I’m coming with you.” He announced. A loud collection of “WHAT?!” filled the room.

“No you cannot come!” Zani growled.

 **“ _FUCK_** **no you cannot come!”** Dante hissed, features shifting.

Remus shook his head sharply; Draco and Ron’s widening as they two screamed their disapproval. Lucius raised his wand at them all and muttered under his breath and at the moment all was silent. Zani frowned as he touched his throat. Dante blinked in surprise. Even Draco was shocked by what just happened.

“You all need to shut up.” Lucius said as though talking about the weather. Ron scowled darkly at him and closed his mouth. A few minutes passed before the elder stood up. “Now, I am going to remove this charm and all will listen to what I say, you will not scream or say a thing until I am done; is that understood?” They nodded slowly. He flicked his wand, twitching when Ron noisily cleared his throat.

“Now as stupid as it sounds, Sirius should go with you.” He raised his wand warningly at them as they opened their mouths. “I know it is dangerous, but if you tell him not to he is going to do it anyway. He is a Gryffindor; you should all know that by now.”

Sirius gave him a scathing glare and a grumble.

“I will take this information, talk to the Headmaster and Severus and see if we can figure something out. I can also find out a way to get the Death eaters to come back. With them roaming Muggle London it would hinder your search.” He looked around at them all slowly. “Is that understood?”

“Why should we take orders from you?” Zani growled, stepping towards him. Zazuki perked up at that, wings twitching.

“Because he is a part of Sekon Alpha’s pack is why!” he said excitedly. Lucius looked confused. What pack?

Dante grinned and nodded his head. “You are friends with Severus; you are part of the pack.” Lucius had no idea who Sekon was, but it seemed like a good thing so he nodded. Since he was going to see the Headmaster anyway who would see who this Sekon person was.

“I think we’ve just made a plan thing with a Slytherin,” Ron mumbled and shivered.

“With a Malfoy no less,” Sirius grouches. Draco scowls at them all and stands.

“Yes. I should tell you now, in case it is to any importance to you, that the Dark Lord seems, off.”

“Off…?” Draco said, frowning. “He’s a lunatic, what else is new?”

“No Draco, it doesn’t matter if you are spying for the Light the Dark Lord is still your Lord, understand?” Lucius growled. Draco sneered lightly but nodded. “Again, he seems off, and if he is like that things are more likely to slip his mind. Take advantage of that.”

“How the hell are we supposed to take advantage of that?!”

“Weasley you do ask a frightening amount of questions. Tell me; were you ever this curious in your classes?” Ron glared at him, making the Malfoy’s lips press into a thin line. “I will be leaving now; I’ve been here long enough.”

Dante jumped up and stretched to his toes, not flinching when Zani snatched him away from the couch. Remus for once was gratefully, he didn’t think he could take any more of his Pet’s teasing. Sirius was eying the Amarok as his shirt rode up his back where Zani had snatched him, tilting his head ever so slightly. As they filed out of the room Remus stopped his friend and looked him dead in the eyes.

“The full moon is in five days.” He told the confused animangus.

“Yea I know, why are you telling me that?”

“Because my emotions will be more violent.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Yes yes I know-“

“No you _don’t_ know.” Remus stressed, nearly growled. Sirius gazed alarmingly at him and froze. Remus’s eyes were shining its honey gold. “You may be my friend, but Dante is **_my_** Pet.”

That shouldn’t have scared him, he was use to Remus growling at him and Mooney coming out here or there in the middle of his talking, but the possessiveness and danger just from that one word made him want to cower. He nodded his head slowly, keeping his eyes away from his friend until he turned and walked away.

They met outside the tavern; the Malfoys were a little ways away talking. **_“Since when did you show any signs of wanting our Precious?”_** Mooney grumbled.

Remus canted his head to the side and shrugged. _‘I was just being cautious and protecting Dante is all,’_ he told the werewolf smoothly. Mooney chuckled and receded from his mind.

“If he is any hindrance to us we will drop him.” Zani growled. Remus nodded his head; he was responsible for the grim.

“Draco let’s go!” Dante called.

Draco looked back at them and nodded, then turned back to his father. “Draco, you are the Malfoy heir; you cannot afford to do anything that may cause you your life.” Lucius told him. The younger Malfoy nodded his head. He could read between the lines, his father was worried for him.

“Tell mother I said hello then.”

He then turned and walked away, back straight and head high just like he was taught. Lucius watched him for a while, before he turned apparated away to the Malfoy manor. Now all he had to do was make up a lie for the Dark Lord. “Great,” he muttered.


	33. Gonaja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hachi finally reach Hachi's home.

Harry looked out at the large body of water in front of him and instantly felt sickness take him. Fly a broom, a hippogriff? That was something he would do any day. Take on a dragon? Yea, why not! Take a boat into see? HELL no! Harry never did riding boats, the rocking sensation made his stomach do flips and all types of gymnastics shit that made him want to hurl.

Hachi sensed this and moved closer to his Lord and purred against his back, wrapping his arms around the other’s middle. “Be at ease my Lord, we will not take one of those human devices.”

Harry sighed in relief.

“Instead we will be taking sharks.”

“Wait, what?!” Harry screamed.

Hachi walked to the edge of the harbor they stood on, leaned over and touched the water. The water turned dark and rippled, and soon four dark as night fins started to rise and swirl from a distance. They came closer and closer, until the fins were swirling in circled in front of the Dark Warrior. The fins themselves were a yard long each, leaving Harry to imagine just what the sharks themselves would look like.

His ears flickered in anxiety. “Uh, Hachi?” he called, taking a trembling step back from the water.

“They will take us to our destination, come on.” He said, taking the wizard’s hand. Harry was ashamed when he was made to step on top of one of the sharks and let out an unmanly squeak. Hachi chuckled at him, making the other shoot him a venomous glare.

“Oh come now, don’t look at me like that. It always happens to first timers.”Harry held his glare for a long time before he looked away. Hachi stepped on the shark and gracefully slid behind his Lord. “You know where to take us.” He hissed at the sharks. With an unspoken command the sharks moved, swimming away from the harbor.

Harry watched them move away from the place with a drop of homesickness. He would miss the Wizarding World, but only a drop, and compared to that drop he was the ocean. He wouldn’t even notice. He glanced down at the water and flinched. It was up to his waist. “H-Hachi?”

“Be calm my Lord, you won’t drown.” The sharks submerged and Harry tensed, holding his breath. He waited and waited, his lung spiking inside his chest. When he couldn’t take anymore he took in a deep breath. Nothing happened.

“What…?” he said in confusion, opening his mouth and closing it again. For some reason the water would rush in his mouth and turn into air.

“I told you, you wouldn’t drown,” Hachi said, amused eyes staring down at the younger. Harry huffed and allowed a goofy grin to take his face.

They rode the sharks for two hours, seeming invisible to the other sea life they swam by. Harry dared himself to trace the belly of a manta ray that swam peacefully above them, all the way to the tip of its tail. He laughed, it didn’t sting him, it didn’t even notice him. The dolphins did though and swam circles around them. Harry was allowed to ride one of them up to a certain point, because Hachi told him they couldn’t go through the barrier they were about to go through, or they would die.

Passing through the barrier felt like a thousand tiny needles were prickling his skin, really uncomfortable. **“Gonaja,”** Hachi purred deeply, eyes glowing purple. **“I’ve missed my home.”** As they neared the surface Hachi’s form shifted to that of a tiger. Harry was pulled onto his back and was stuck there until his head broke the waters and into the air. His eyes widened.

Gonaja was surrounded by nothing but greenery. Trees taller than the ones he has usually seen reached towards the sky, their brown trunks seemed to vibrate with life. _‘Its own blanket of green,’_ he thought in wonder. Now he was curious beyond reason. What was inside of the place? Hachi stepped off of the dark shark and snapped at them. They nodded their pointy heads and disappeared again.

“So, where are we?” Harry asked. Hachi hummed under him and stared off at a leisure trot.

**“This is my home, Gonaja. This is where all of my kind lives, away from my sister’s kind.”**

“Shape shifters?”

**“Yes. Ever since we have separated ourselves from the others we have changed, we all live under the rule of an alpha and a beta. We do join the other shape shifters occasionally, but that’s only when we are needed to punish the dreadful. Until then we are free.”**

Harry cocked his head as they entered the trees. He’d never been in a forest like this, and the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts didn’t have nearly as much foliage. They traveled for an hour, duking under fallen trees and avoiding large spider webs. Snakes were heard hissing in the bushes, the chitter and hollering of monkeys and squirrels made Harry wary.

 **“Don’t worry my Lord,”** Hachi assured, **“they are just talking of my return.”**

“Your return?”

 **“Yes, you know my parents are gods, which makes me royalty and automatically alpha of the clans. Don’t flinch, it’s just a bee.”** Hachi huffed. Harry glared down at him. That was one large fucking bee. **“We are close, you will be out of the woods soon,”** Hachi purred with a chuckled.

“So,” Harry muttered, “what do you think has happened since you your brief months of absence?”

 **“That is what I am listening to, though what I am hearing is not to my liking…”** The sentences was ended with a growl as butterfly, an abnormally large brown butterfly with vibrant blue wings, fluttered up and hovered in front of the Dark Shifter’s face.

 **“Alpha Hachi,”** the butterfly squeaked.

 **“Fanj, reveal yourself.”** Hachi ordered. The butterfly shifted and fell before him on the ground, kneeling. He was a small boy, no more than eight years old.

“Alpha, since you have been gone Joar has taken the position of alpha, and his beta Harumi.”

Hachi snorted and shook his head. **“I have returned, why tell me this?”**

“Because…” The small boy hesitated, his wings shivering. “Because, they have decided to attack the Battalion Shifters at sunset. They are making plans to take over all of the Shifters and declare dark dominance.”

Hachi snarled and stomped his left paw by the boy’s head, making both the boy and Harry flinch. **“The idiots have been pushing for this for years, I will see to it.”** Fanj shifted and flew away. **“Hold on Harry,”** Hachi warned before he took off running.

A few minutes later the forest broke and an open plain popped into view. It reminded Harry of the African plains he saw on animal planet, the animal roaming and grazing. All of them scattered as Hachi flew by them, making noise and stomping their hooves and paws. Hachi raced towards some tall rocky cliffs, a bunch of rocks pilled and slanted against each other. In front of the rocks they heard the roars of other cats. Hachi jumped and landed on the largest rock, climbing it all the way to the top. As soon as he hit the peak he let out a deafening roar. All went quiet when he did, and while it was happening Harry stared down.

Cheetahs, pumas, leopards, tigers, every wild cat he knew and didn’t know was down there, all in front of one black mane lion and a lynx female. Hachi stopped roaring and glared down at all of them. **_‘The superiority you displayed in front of your friends and at that wretched house, you will need that now. You cannot afford to look weak, my Lord.’_** Hachi told him as he started to casually descend the rock.

 _‘What? I can’t do that! I’m tired of acting like a leader!’_ he protested. Hachi growled in his mind.

**_‘Then you will find no place amoung these people. You wanted to get away and raise your own army or defy the wizards did you not? I am giving it to you on a silver platter.’_ **

Harry frowned, he didn’t remember wanting an army, but he nodded his head; he was in the wilds, he need to act like it. As Hachi neared the bottom the lion sneered at him briefly before smiling. **“Hachi, you have returned.”** He greeted.

 **“Yes, and on my days gone you have forgotten how to greet your alpha,”** Hachi retuned calmly, coldly. The lion flinched and dipped his head deeply.

**“My apologies, Alpha Hachi.”**

Hachi growled lowly and glanced at the lynx. She too bowed. **“Joar, Harumi, why when I enter the forest of Gonaja I hear strange rumors of a battle?”**

 **“Whatever do you mean Alpha?”** Joar asked, black mane hiding his face.

**“Don’t play stupid with me Joar, why have you taken it upon yourself to try and wage a war with the Battalions?”**

Joar’s fur bristled slightly. **“Well, we have-“**

 **“Answer me correctly, Joar.”** Hachi snarled.

Harry watched the exchange between his Pet and Joar, trying to muster up the courage he needed. Based on what he was seeing, and the vibes that were going off through their bond, Hachi and his clan didn’t put a traitor on trial for crimes, they killed or tortured, and Hachi was giving him deadly vibes. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched his pet and the lion more closely. He needed to fit in, but how?

His eyes briefly shifted to the lynx. Her green eyes sparkled angrily.

“Hachi, why not ask her?” Harry said suddenly, and he made sure that his voice was as flat and cold as he heard Severus’s being.

Hachi turned to him. **“Ask her what?”**

“About this war.”

 **“This is all the decisions her Alpha made, she has no part.”** Hachi huffed dismissively.

“She is a beta is she not? And the way that she is looking at you I say she knows a lot about this, maybe more.”

Hachi turned to look at the white lynx, who now had her nose touching the ground. **“I assure you Alpha I had nothing to do with this, I only did what my Alpha told me. Please, hear my words as the truth and disregard what this filthy human says-“**

Her pained whine cut her off. Hachi had his fangs sunk into her scruff. She flailed, trying to get him to let her go, but he picked her up and shook her hard. Harry had to dig his fingers into Hachi’s mane to hold on as he was jerked by his shaking.

Joar roared and lounged at him. **“LET HER GO!!!”**

Harry’s eyes instantly latched on to Joar. Magic built up in him, dark magic, and the primal rage coursing through that he was sure came from Hachi’s side of the bond mad him grab ahold of that magic and shout the first spell that came to his mind.

“Crucio!”

Joar collapsed to the ground and writhed, choked whimpers and broken yelps being the only sounds he would make. Hachi stopped shaking Harumi and stared with wide eyes, Harumi doing the same. The crowd of animals before them took steps back and whimpered, ducking their heads and tails. Harry was shocked himself, staring out at the crowd in confusion as his mind cleared.

 ** _‘My my, my Lord.’_** Hachi purred in Harry’s mind. **_‘Just got here and yet you already have them thinking you are beta.’_**

“I,” he started to say, but he was loss for words. He had just used a dark spell to torture someone. _‘I’m no better than Voldemort,’_ he thought with a whimper.

Hachi slipped into his mind and sent a warm shiver down his spine. **_‘No, you are not like him. That evil wizard tortures whenever he pleases, you torture because this one deserved it. He attacked his alpha, which was an act of treason.’_** Harry nodded his head slowly, it was treason, Joar deserved to be tortured. Hachi was right.

Then another thought struck him.

_‘Beta? Why do I have to be beta? I’m as much of an Alpha as you are! ‘_

**_‘Well I am already Alpha; it is given to me by birth. That means you have no choice but to be beta.’_ **

_‘Aren’t I the Master here?’_

**_‘You have surpassed Master, you are a Lord, and even though you are I am still Alpha of my clan. Unless you force me to step down I will remain so.’_ **

Harry frowned and sighed. Well, he wasn’t really keen on leading anyway; being the second best wasn’t so bad. _‘Alright, you are Alpha, but that doesn’t mean you can boss me around like them.’_

**_‘Well of course not, my Lord. I just hope you are ready to accept the responsib-’_ **

Joar let out a choked groan; interrupting their conversation and making them turn to him. He was a middle aged looking man with sunburned skin and ragged black hair, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he began to froth from the mouth. Harry panicked as he realized he still had the shifter under the spell and quickly released him.

 _‘I just Crucioed someone,’_ he thought again. _‘But he deserved it.’_ Hachi hummed in his mind, then dropped Harumi by Joar with a snarl. He didn’t seem to care at the least about the still twitching male.

 **“Attacking you Alpha is treason and results in death.”** He growled down at the small wild cat, his eyes narrowed purple pools.

 **“He attacked you because you attack me!”** Harumi snarled.

 **“I attacked you because you insulted my beta.”** Hachi said coolly. He turned to the others. **“I have returned, along with my beta. You will do right to respect him or the consequences will be death.”**

The cats below bowed their heads submissively as Hachi pushed him up to the edge of the rock. Harry felt very uncomfortable. He didn’t want to lord over people and tell them what to do. _‘But isn’t that what has been happening my whole life? I was told what to do; I was maneuvered around like a puppet and did every will they threw at me.’_ His eyes flickered purple. _‘I deserve this.’_ And what was better, he didn’t have to directly order them, Hachi was the alpha. His eyes turned fully purple. The animals below roared and yipped around.

Hachi watched his Lord with immense satisfaction. _‘Almost done, this will be the last step.’_ He turned to Harumi. She had turned now; she was a young woman with pale skin and blond hair that stopped down the middle of her back. She had Joar’s head cradled in her arms. **“Harumi, you will go to the pits for a week as a warning. Joar, you will die.”**

“What? No! You can’t!” Harumi shouted.

Harry turned to her now, having heard what Hachi said. “Joar’s going to die?” he asked. Hachi nodded his head.

**“Yes, and you are going to kill him.”**

“What?! Hachi, I’ve already tortured him, I don’t want to kill him.”

**“You must and you will.”**

**_‘We will talk about this in my den.’_** He told the wizard. He then turned to the other cats. **“Joar is to be taken to the Jagged Rocks. His death will be tomorrow at sunset.”** He declared. A cheetah, leopard and panther ran up and dragged the two away. Harry reluctantly climbed on Hachi’s back and the Shifter took him to his home.


	34. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magical creatures notice a change in their brother, and in Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaa, sorry? I didn't forget about the story, just lost inspiration. I've been reading over it and concluded that I do need to change and alter some things, put more detail here or there. When I'm done I will tell you and you can go back and reread them, because they will be a bit different. For now though, here is this chapter! Read and Review!

Traveling with an extra companion had been testy for all of them, mainly Remus. Mooney has been friends with Padfoot since they were kids, but now he sees his old friend as a threat. Whenever Sirius is close to them Remus can't avoid not growling at him in the presence of Dante. The poor Grim had to ride with Draco on Zazuki. When they stopped for breaks and for camp Dante would dutifully go over to Zani and they would be friends again, but as soon as it came feeding time Remus would abandon him to feed Dante strips of meat, and this time Dante made sure not to lick his Master's fingers. At one point Dante and Sirius almost got into a fight just because Sirius called Dante a total bitch.

And all of this happened two days before the night before the full moon.

Draco and Ron were currently glaring at each other. It was getting harder for the blond to respect his godfather's wishes and not get in a fight with the Weasley. Zazuki was on ends, his arms crossed and his wings twitching in anticipation. Remus, Dante and Sirius had their eyes on Zani, who was crouched behind Ron like a dog awaiting a command from his owner. Not that they would ever tell him that.

Zazuki and Dante exchanged glances. They noticed a change in their brother. He seemed more...vicious, more secluded and surprisingly obedient. The Dragon King answered to no one but Ron, stayed by his Master’s side like a dutiful pet and only talked when it seemed necessary. He stayed more in his dragon form than his human form, and the only solution they could come up with was because if Ron chose to strike him then he could withstand the pain better.

"I'm telling you Weasley," Draco hissed, "that it’s better to wait in the woods until after the full moon. That way when we get to the city Lupin won't go rampaging and biting people!"

"And since when did you care about muggles Malfoy?" Ron shot back.

“When did you stop caring?” Draco retorted.

Ron groaned. “I never did stop caring! What I'm saying is that its best we travel now and on the day of the full moon we stop and camp out there until the next morning!"

"Have you ever taken in the possibility that maybe he would turn sooner than that?!" Draco nearly yelled. "In case you haven't noticed there's a bitch in heat right beside him!" He turned and to Dante. "No offense..."

"None taken," Dante replied, cutting a glance towards his Master. He looked really nervous. Dante could smell it all around him. He could also feel his magical core. It felt off, not in sync.

Sirius grumbled he watched Dante for any sign of anger and was annoyed to see that neither the Amarok now his friend was going to tear the Slytherin’s neck out. Yesterday he almost got mauled.

"Ron, I will have to agree with Draco," Remus cut in. "I don't feel comfortable being around civilization, or being close for the matter..."

"Which is why you have me here buddy," Sirius said and patted his shoulder. Dante growled and narrowed his eyes. Sirius snorted and rolled his own.

"We lose time if we wait, and aren't you weak after your transformations Remus? That would waste even more time! We have to hurry and find Harry!" Ron reasoned. Draco rolled his eyes.

Zani growled, his long scaled neck trembling. **"Finding Harry is more important than your professor's weakness. If we wait we do lose time, and by then the Death Eaters will have the whole place covered."** Large golden orbs flickered to Ron, who nodded in agreement. Dante and Zazuki stared, shock on their face. They didn’t just see the very tip of Zani’s tail wag, did they?

"Father said he would have them stalled off," Draco told him.

Zani snorted. **"Death Eaters aren't to be trusted."**

“Exactly!” Ron exclaimed, laying a hand on Zani’s snout to rest against it. Zani’s eyes lowered half-mast and a warm current escaped his nose.

Draco closed his eyes. "Whatever the "alpha" says," Draco sneered before turning away. "But I'm telling you, when things go bad then you will wish you have listened to me." Ron rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath before climbing on Zani's back. The tip of the golden dragon's tail twitched. Zazuki and Dante exchanged glances again.

"Let’s go!" Ron shouted. Sirius climbed onto Zazuki with Draco and Remus climbed onto Dante. Dante growled in frustration at that. It was Ok that his Master mounted him; he just wished that it would be in a different place, preferably right under his tail.

 

* * *

 

They spent the whole day traveling and like always, they rested at night. The thing was, only Ron, Zani and Sirius slept at night. Draco and Remus stayed up to talk with their pets.

"How are you feeling professor?" Draco asked as he chomped down on an over cooked meat stick. Remus told him earlier that they had something similar in the muggle world called Jerky and Slim Jims.

"Itchy, jumpy and slightly insane," the professor answered gruffly. Dante was wrapped up in his robe, sitting between Draco and Zazuki. It had come to a point where he had to get some distance between him and Remus. If not he would've rolled over and displayed himself to his Master openly. Not that he wouldn't mind, he would love to do so just to see his face, but he did care for Remus's life, and he was pretty sure he would kill himself after he killed Zani.

"Remus," Dante purred, watching in satisfaction as the professor shivered, "are you really Ok? Yesterday I could feel your magic miles away from hunting. It’s out of sync with your life force."

"My life force?" Remus asked, though he wasn't really concerned with it. He was going in and out of his mind at the moment.

"Yes, your life force is what is linked to your magical core. It is like a yin yang sign, your magical core is yang and the life force is yin. Without your magical core you are a squib, without your life force you are a draug."

"What's a draug?" Draco asked.

Zazuki, in his blood colored robes robes, shifted his wings and yawned. "It’s like a walking skeleton, only it can do magic. Usually it’s only elemental magic, but there are some necromancers."

Draco hummed and stared at the fire in front of them. He then laid his head on Zazuki's lap. Zazuki started combing his fingers through his hair, his chest vibrating as he purred. Dante looked briefly insulted; Draco was lying across him as well. The Slytherin glanced at the Amarok Boi Tatá and shrugged. "Deal with it."

Dante pouted at Remus, but the werewolf merely shrugged. "Deal with it." Dante huffed while the three chuckled. Remus cleared his throat.

"Moving the conversation on from Remus, have any of you noticed a change in Zani?" Zazuki asked. The wizards looked confused.

"Other from him being a downright prat, no."

"The word you are looking for is asshole, Draco," Remus growled. Remus didn't usually swear, which meant he was really annoyed with Zani.

"His Master is a down right bastard as well," Draco spat. "He won't listen to reason!"

"And he keeps abusing Zani," Remus added. All of them remembered that before the argument yesterday between Ron and Draco. Ron had clawed Zani across the face with his clawed hands. The two had gotten in an argument when Ron drunk from the canteen again. Thankfully Zani was a quick healer, so the wound was gone in an hour.

Dante nodded. "Yea, but he has also changed. He's gotten more...vicious. He’s like an attack dog now." And it was true. After they had recruited Sirius no one was allowed to question Ron's judgment. If they did they would get snapped at or partially burnt. It was a miracle Draco wasn't set on fire earlier today.

"I don't like it, which is why I can't wait for this trip to be over. I want to get back to Sekon and Zakuun," Dante complained.

Remus blinked his eyes rapidly, vision burring. The voices around him were muffled and surprisingly really annoying. When he looked around the images were outlined with blue, though one had a pink outline. His head was pounding something serious, making him groan. Too much talking, he just wanted sleep.

"Remus?" Dante called worriedly as the professor started swooning with a groan. Zazuki moved over to him.

"He looks sick, maybe he should sleep?" Zazuki suggested after inspecting him. He looked at Draco. "You wouldn't mind sleeping near Dante tonight would you Draco?" Draco pouted at the idea but nodded anyway.

Dante looked outraged. "Why can't I sleep with him?!"

"Because you are in heat, you would make his headache worse."

Dante growled at that but didn't comment. Rather, he stripped off his robe and transformed. "Fine," he growled. He lied down and looked at Draco. "I don't have wings, so deal with my belly."

"Just as long as I don't have fur in my hair," Draco muttered under his breath. Draco went over and curled up to Dante's belly, his eyebrows raising in surprise as he put his hands on the Amarok's scaled belly. It was warm. Dante curled up and brought his tail around, sandwiching him between his stomach and his long appendage. Draco found he was extremely warm next to the cold night. He could definitely sleep like that. Looking up though, he saw the starry sky, which sort of disappointed him. He missed seeing the translucent membranes of Zazuki's wing.

Zazuki twitched when he saw the two curl up, he didn't particularly like the idea of Draco sleeping with someone else, but was necessary. He slowly wrapped his tail around Dante's incoherent Master and lifted him, bringing him closer until he was lying right beside his scaled belly.

With a small huff and a flare of his nostrils he studied the wizard and concluded that Dante was indeed right, Remus's magical core and life force were unbalanced. Not horribly so, not yet anyway. His snake tail hissed lowly as it flicked its tongue against Remus's forehead before curling up next to his head.

Zazuki pulled his wing over the sleeping man and laid his head down, tucking it under his paw. They really had to get this mission over with and get to Zakuun fast, otherwise Remus was going to be in big trouble.  
  
---


	35. I'm back!

This isn't actually a chapter, but it will be replaced with one! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm back! 

It's been two years, and boy that's a long time! But life happens, and the app I was using cut all of my chapters in half! Thankfully, I got them all back now! 

I will say that I do have several chapters lined up already, and I have matured, as well as my writing style. More plots, more action, and more relationships with the other pairings that I have neglected to shine light upon (Neville/Luna will be in here if I can squeeze it in! X3) 

I should have one or two chapters up tomorrow, so stay tuned!


End file.
